Midnight's Dream
by DevilsScorpio
Summary: This is a story about Midnight and Glen Jacobs, better known as Kane. It's about the man, not the character although there is wrestling in the story. It's a love story with a twist ending. It is complete, at least I think so. Enjoy! M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_Well as you saw from the preview of the story, this is a love story about my character Midnight and Glen Jacobs better known to the world as WWE's Kane. I think Glen Jacobs is the kind of man all men should aspire to be like. He is strong, intelligent, kind and entertains the world for a living. I only hope that everyone who reads this story can understand and appriciate how wonderful I think he is. _

_Also I'm thinking of sending this somewhere, so any ideas and or comments about the all over feel of the story is appriciated. Mostly, I just hope you all enjoy it._

**Disclaimer: **I DO own this story. I do NOT own any of the WWE characters within. Also this story is rated M for sexual content and language.

Chapter 1 - Midnight

**Chapter 1 - Midnight**

Midnight looked down at her phone for what seemed liked the millionth time today. "Why the hell won't you stop calling me!" she screamed at the phone as she threw it on the bed.

"Hey, just because he won't stop calling doesn't mean you need to throw the phone at me," her little sister Twilight said.

"I'm sorry Light, it's just so god damn frustrating. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking dating that idiot. Just looking at him anymore makes me sick, let alone talking to him. It makes me feel completely out of control like he's still trying to manipulate my emotions. He doesn't understand that it makes me angry not sad and so his ultimate goal of winning me back is not going to work. Gods I hate being angry."

He just didn't get the god damn hint no matter how hard she tried. It was over; she had kicked him out of the house and told him there were no second chances. With her, there were never second chances. If it didn't work the first time, you can pretty much guarantee it wasn't working a second. She only made that mistake once and she swore never would she do it again.

"I know Night, I'm just fucking with you. I'm sorry you're still upset about this whole thing. You know I would kill him for you."

"I know you would," Midnight said as she laughed, "But this is the first place they would come, which would definitely make me the first suspect, besides he really isn't worth it anyway. Death is easy, life is hard and his life will be harder than most, I'm sure of it."

"Damn right you are."

Midnight looked at her phone again as it beeped, letting her know she had a message. She was just not in the mood to hear it all over again, "but baby I love you", "but baby I'll be better", blah blah blah. Why is it that all men said the same thing when they've fucked up?

"Will you please delete that message? I don't give a fuck what he has to say."

Twilight picked up the phone and called Midnight's voicemail. She heard Chad's voice whining as he started in about why Midnight won't answer the phone and all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her. She erased the message and put the phone down. Chad really was making Midnight crazy. Twilight hated seeing her sister so unhappy. Chad really was "the straw that broke the camels back".

Midnight was not taking it anymore. She was turning guys away left and right. She was so done with the games and the lies. She had decided that everyone was going to have to prove themselves. She wasn't taking anyone at their word.

Just last week when they were at the shop, a really good looking guy was hitting on her. He was pulling out every line in the book just to get her to notice him. She was completely ignoring him the whole time. She hardly even nodded in acknowledgement of his existence, when all of the other girls in the shop were swooning.

When he asked her if he could take her out, she looked at him for the first time and said, "Yeah, why not. Talk to my assistant about scheduling it in right after the coldest day in hell."

And she walked away, leaving him with his mouth hanging open. The boys laughed and the girls seemed quick to want to help heal the man's bruised ego. Midnight didn't even care.

Twilight couldn't help but think about how her sister was a lot more fragile than people thought. All people ever seemed to see was this really hard core, tattooed and pierced freak that jumped out of planes for a living. No one really saw the woman inside that needed to be handled with care and be taken care of.

"Besides he knows its Friday night," Midnight yelled from the bathroom.

Friday night meant it was time for Smackdown!. All of Midnights friends, Twilight included, thought it was so funny she was in love with a wrestler. Well, her being in love with him was a little strong but she did believe Kane, well Glen, was everything a man should be. He was tall, beautiful, muscular, and a confident alpha male to boot.

Her whole adult life she felt like she was shifting through men just to find someone like him. Being single again, she obviously hadn't found anything even close.

Twilight was lying on Midnight's bed and they were watching the show. "I still don't understand why you watch this shit," Twilight said with a sarcastic look of disgust on her face.

Almost as soon as she finished speaking, Kane's pyrotechnics went off and he came out and started walking down the ramp. "That's why," Midnight swooned as she stared at Kane smiling.

"Well he is sexy and has a great ass but geez the show itself couldn't be cheesier."

The really funny thing was Midnight didn't like the WWE either. In her opinion, they were just a bunch of ego maniacs running around trying to impress the general population with their made up personalities and their extreme bodies. It didn't really matter though because it wasn't about the wrestling or the wrestlers, it was about Kane.

"Too true sis but it's the sexy that gets me."

Midnight had gotten herself into some pretty sticky situations trying to find a man like him. Take Chad for example; almost the same size as Glen, although not nearly as beautifully cut and the biggest ass on the planet. He took advantage of her kindness and her money. He was always telling her he would change, he would be better.

She always believed the lies, always believed he would change. She just wasn't sure where she kept going wrong. She gave so much and never got anything back but empty promises and pretty lies. All she wanted was someone who loved her, protected her and above all respected her.

She was beginning to think maybe she was asking too much. Maybe she should start looking at short guys. She shook her head at the thought. She hated short guys. For whatever reason, she just didn't find a man attractive if he wasn't tall and broad. She loved men that made her feel really tiny and delicate.

But at the same time, she loved that they looked like they could pick her up and toss her around. The muscles between her legs clamped together in response to the flash in her mind of Glen throwing her on a bed and ravaging her body. But as everyone insisted on reminding her, she didn't know Glen. She only knew about the bits and pieces she gathered about him on the internet.

She didn't completely understand why she couldn't let this infatuation she had with him go. She didn't know him, she had to keep reminding herself of that but still, when she would look in his eyes, she felt herself drowning in them. She felt like he was looking for her as much as she was looking for him. She knew it was ridiculous to think like that, she just couldn't make herself stop.

As she was mourning her melancholy heart, she watched Kane and listened to her favorite song, Slow Chemical. She felt like a little girl because the song always gave her goose bumps. Her body once again responded to the very sight of him. She did what she did every time she saw him, raked her eyes from his feet, to the top of his head.

He was so beautiful to her. The body of a god and the face of a demon. Her heart and body pulled to know what it would be like to feel all of that strength and power beneath her hands and between her legs. She closed her eyes for just a second as a shiver went up her spine.

As the camera zoomed in on his face, Midnight felt her heart breaking. She died every time she saw that look on his face and she felt something was wrong. Some times he just looked so sad, like all the light had gone out of his world. She felt the need to kill whoever was responsible.

She honestly doubted if anyone else would even see the pain he was in. All of the fans were screaming his name and begging for his attention. They probably just thought he was in character, with no real concern for the man underneath who was obviously in pain.

"God I hate it when I see that look on his face."

"What look?" Twilight asked.

"I don't really know how to describe it, just a look of incredible pain." Her sister just looked at her like she didn't understand.

"Ok, you are going to think I'm so gay right now but go with me, Remember in See No Evil at the end when he realized that stupid girl had betrayed him even though he just killed his mom to save her life?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "You're right. You're totally gay, but yes I remember, vaguely."

"Well anyway, that's the look he's got on his face right now but it's clearly not an act."

Twilight laughed and punched her sister in the arm, "Taking the fantasy to a new level eh?"

"Oh funny, really funny, are you telling me right now you're looking at him and you don't think he looks sad," Midnight begged for understanding from her sister. If her sister didn't even get it, maybe she was losing it.

"I guess he kinda does but you really are crazy if you think you know him."

"Light I'm not crazy and I don't assume I know him. I just care about him for some reason, I don't know why but I do…I know I'm ridiculous," Midnight said looking a little injured.

Twilight sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Ah, I don't think you're ridiculous. We've all had silly crushes."

"Yeah, I know but…nevermind. I know I need to stop. It really is ridiculous to think I know him or anything about what he is really like. It's just I guess I'm looking for someone to give me faith in men again. I fixate on Glen because physically he's perfect and from what I've learned about him as a person, he's everything a man should be. I guess it's just hard when I have no one in my life, friend or otherwise, that I can look at and say, 'looks he's a perfect example of what I'm looking for'. I can't even just find a guy that acts like a man. I sure would like to know when all of the men in the world started being born with no balls."

"Amen sister, but don't worry Night. I'm sure he's out there some where just waiting for you to find him."

It was Midnight's turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever you say darling."

They sat on the edge of Midnight's bed and lit their cigarettes and wondered who he was going to be wrestling with. Chris Masters came out and Midnight laughed.

"Oh shit it's the Masterpiece."

Twilight laughed, "He is fucking absurd. I mean really, what is with the cape?"

Midnight joined her sister laughing, "I have no idea. He is just so ridiculous and if he works out any harder he might lose his neck."

Twilight grabbed her stomach laughing, "Or won't be able to wipe his own ass."

The girls laughed together as Chris Masters walked into the ring and tried to man up to Kane. Midnight was sure Chris was probably a nice guy in real life, if that was even his real name, but the whole "Master-Lock" seemed so ridiculous to her. She knew every wrestler had to have their "signature move" but that was one of the silliest ones in her opinion.

Kane looked so dominating and dangerous. She tried to keep herself under control as her body responded to every move he made. He was just so delicious but she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with him. In the ring, it seemed like he was trying to kill Chris. There was no giving him space, when Chris obviously needed it, or really any consideration at all.

Kane looked hell bent on breaking Chris in half. He was throwing Chris all over the ring with one arm. The announcer kept going on and on about the 'incredible show of power' Kane was putting on, but Midnight felt it was more than just that. Kane rarely showed off, just for the sake of showing off. It just wasn't in his characters nature, besides Kane was not vain, he was just destructive.

But whatever was wrong with him, he was definitely taking his anger and aggression out in the ring tonight. The match was over in just minutes with a chokeslam that very nearly put Chris through the ring. Kane didn't even hang out to like he usually did, displaying himself to the crowd. After the count of three, he rolled out of the ring and went backstage.

"Well that was quick," Midnight lamented.

"It sure was, I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before. I thought matches were supposed to be longer than that."

"Well they usually are but I've seen short ones. I just really hope he's ok."

Twilight laughed, "I'm sure he's fine sweetheart. He's a big boy and can take care of himself."

Midnight rolled her eyes, got out of her king size bed, walked over and looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She did this a lot, as if the mirror would tell her what was wrong with her. The problem was it never answered her. She looked at herself speculating. She was 5'4 and thick. She was perfectly curvy, her body in complete proportion. Her skin was smooth and covered in tattoos.

At twenty eight, she was still young so her breasts were still firm despite how large they were. She had short black curly hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was a light tan color giving her a slightly exotic look and her lips were full, covering a perfect set of straight white teeth.

She knew she was beautiful but she never understood what was wrong with her on the inside causing men to at act like complete idiots. She was sure she did everything right, matter a fact they told her she did everything right. When her relationships were over, it was because she said so and they were left slobbering on themselves, wondering how they were going to live without her. Men didn't seem to realize how much a good woman did for them, until that woman was gone and they had to do everything themselves.

Midnight was a traditionalist at heart, believing men and women had their own separate jobs to fulfill. She did everything a good woman should do. She loved to cook, the house was always clean, laundry was always done, she wasn't needy or bitchy and allowed her men their space. She made plenty of her own money and wasn't co-dependant. She was a complete minx in the sack and the word no never crossed her lips. She was always ready to do whatever was necessary to please her man.

The men in her life just never returned the favor, so she inevitably ended up feeling used and abused. She would sit around and wonder what she did wrong and if it really was too much to ask for a man, who was a man.

She figured this is why she reacted so powerfully to Glen. He seemed to be everything she was looking for, strong, powerful, self aware, intelligent and kind. Everything about Kane called to her dark side, while Glen the man, pulled her heart and soul in a way she didn't understand. Really she didn't even know him. She learned as much about him on the internet as she could, struggling in vain to find something to disperse the fantasy so she could get over her infatuation.

The real problem was, the more she found out about him, the more she wanted him. Her body responded to the very sight of him and she could feel her heart beat faster. How she had gotten so entangled, she would never know. She wished she could meet him, maybe that would help her move on. She really did feel like she needed to move on.

She had being watching him for 10 years. She knew his body language like he was a good friend. She knew what he was going to do before it happened. It killed her a little on the inside knowing she would never have him. She had never wanted anything in her life as much or for as long and she wanted him.

She wanted him before she ever even knew what he looked like. She fell in love with the way he communicated with his body before she fell in love with his face. So strong and powerful, dominate and crushing, yet somehow still kind and caring. He seemed to have all of these emotions that people would see if they just looked for them. Even just the tiniest move of his shoulders or the tilt of his head, let you know exactly what he was thinking or how he was feeling.

Then when she finally saw his face, it just completed the fantasy more than she ever thought it possibly could. He was so beautiful and so strong. Since she could see his face, she saw all of the other emotions and it just completed the package of the man she always wanted, the man she always dreamed of. But he was on TV and she was at home, he didn't know her and she didn't know him.

"I just don't know why you don't do something about your little crush," Twilight proposed as she put in the movie they were going to watch.

"What do you mean?"

"Night, we know people who know people. We're 'famous' ourselves you know. I'm sure you could find someone who could get you an introduction."

"Oh right," Midnight rolled her eyes at the suggestion, "That would be just perfect. What exactly should I say to him Light? 'Hey Glen just wanted you to know I'm your real life stalker and I used my connections to meet you in desperate hopes you would fall madly in love with me'?"

"Well, maybe not something that sarcastic but yes."

"No darling, I just don't think that would work. Not only does he have millions of women throwing themselves at him every moment of every day but what would I say that wouldn't sound really creepy? I mean come on, how would you respond to a guy coming up to you and saying something like, 'I've loved you for like ten years but I've been too afraid to do anything about it. I've watched you from afar for all of these years'," Midnight said it in such a strange, creepy way, Twilight backed up, "I run screaming for the hills if he said it like that."

Midnight laughed at her sister. "See what I mean?"

"No crazy, I would run if he said it to me in that weird creepy voice you just used, but if he was genuine and sincere when he said it, I wouldn't be creeped out. I would be flattered and at least give him a chance."

Midnight looked at her sister, doubting that what she said was true. "Well also, don't forget about the millions of women throwing themselves at him. If he could have any woman he wanted, why would he pick me?"

"I'm not even going to respond to that retarded question," Twilight retorted as she tripped over her sister's suitcase. "OWWWW!"

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought it was out of the way."

"I still can't believe you're going on vacation without me."

"Sorry babe, I need a break but I promise I'll bring you back something cool."

"Alright," Twilight said looking a little injured, "But I expect you to make it up to me. I'm talking tropical paradise on a remote island."

Midnight giggled, "Ok, how about we go to Jamaica at the end of the year? We could escape the winter cold and go live in paradise for a while."

Twilight smiled a smile that went from ear to ear, "Oh yeah, sounds like a plan to me. But now, let's watch this movie and cry like a bunch of bitches."

Midnight laughed as she sat on her bed next to Twilight to watch Pride and Prejudice. It was their favorite movie because really they were both hopeless romantics at heart. They cuddled up under the comforter and ate their popcorn.

They both firmly believed Mr. Darcy was everything a man should be. Strong and powerfully rough exterior but when he loved, she was the only thing that could touch him. The only thing that warmed his heart. Their love was so perfect and defied all reasonable expectations, Midnight figured that's why it always made her cry.

She was going on a much needed vacation tomorrow to Florida and she had just finished packing right before Smackdown came on. She was going by herself, which was a first for her but she didn't want any distractions. She wanted to be able to do what she wanted when she wanted.

With everything ending with Chad the ass and how busy they've been at the shop, she was just about done. She needed some time alone to clear her head. She's felt so crazy these past couple of months. Always questioning herself and questioning her future. Two weeks at Palm Beach should do just the thing to get rid of her gloominess. She was staying at the Four Seasons and she really couldn't be more excited.

She sat back as the movie started and tried to ignore the pain in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Kane

**Chapter 2 – Kane**

"Why won't she pick up the GOD DAMN PHONE!!" Glen screamed as he threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into a dozen pieces. "FUCK!!" he screamed again as he threw the door to his locker room open almost taking it off it's hinges, "Somebody get me another fucking phone NOW!!" and he slammed the door causing the room to shake.

He bent over, leaning on the table, looking at himself in the mirror. He was so full pain and rage. He slid his arm across the table tossing everything on it to the floor. He turned and all of the muscles in his arm and shoulder flexed as he slammed his fist into the wall, effortlessly slamming through the sheet rock and cracking the wood behind it.

The pain in his hand helped to calm his rage for a moment. He looked down. The wood had skinned his hand a bit but there was a piece of wood stuck between his knuckles. He pulled it out, walked over to the sink and put his hand under the water, washing the blood off. Marrisa was killing him. It had only been three weeks since she had told him it was over and he was still dying on the inside. He loved her and her girls but he wasn't going to give up wrestling for them. It was the only thing in his life he was really good at, the only thing that really mattered to him, made him feel alive, gave him purpose. He looked around at his room and he could feel the tears welling up in his throat. He had done to the room what he had just done to Chris in the ring, completely destroyed it.

He hoped Chris would forgive him when he saw him the hall later but everyone knew he was on edge. It's moments like this one he realized he and Kane had a lot more in common then most people believed. His temper didn't have a long memory but when it was sparked, it was vicious and destructive.

He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands and tried to breathe away the pain in his stomach. He just felt so lost and confused. Women always did this to him, wiggling their way in and destroying him on the way out. He just didn't understand what he kept doing wrong.

His mind wandered like it always seemed to when the woman in his life was abusing him. He imagined what it would be like to be with a woman who loved and respected him. A woman that treated him like a man, a woman that made him want to be a better man. He really wanted a woman that would love him forever and not just for the moment. A woman who just wanted to be with him for him, not for his money or fame, but just because they wanted him, the man.

He was beginning to wonder if that woman even existed. He's certainly never knew a woman with those qualities. He's known a lot of strong woman but really you break them down and their all superficial bitches looking to be the queen of the castle with their men under their boot and at their beck and call. He would rather be alone the rest of his life then be with a woman he couldn't respect and that wouldn't respect him.

Glen was the nicest, sweetest guy. He was a typical country boy with a military family. Always said yes ma'am or sir and never forgot to say thank you. He may be a giant with fierceness in him, but he was always respectful, considerate and even sometimes a little shy. Dorky was even used a few times by his close friends. He treated his women like ladies but they always seemed to tread all over him. He could make any man feel small because of his massive size but women always made him feel like he was two feet tall. It always seemed to eventually come down to the same thing, "quit wrestling or we're through." God he hated ultimatums. Especially with wrestling, if they would just ask him something else, he would do ANYTHING else but never, ever would he give up his first love.

Besides, they knew what they were signing up for. He was a wrestler when they met him and they all knew how much it meant to him when he finally made it. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Become a house wife to make a woman love him? Just the thought, made him want to break something or maybe just vomit.

He couldn't believe Marrisa. This whole thing just slammed him in the gut, especially since he didn't see it coming. Although in hind sight, he probably should have. Some would say all of the signs were there; he just wasn't looking at them. If it was up to his best friend, he never would have married her in the first place.

Someone knocked on his door and he stood up and answered it.

"Yes," he asked with a wealth of pain in his voice.

"Here's the phone you needed Mr. Jacobs," some teenage assistant said.

"Oh thanks, and sorry for yelling," he closed the door not waiting for the boy's response.

He sat back down in the chair and put the phone on the table, just looking at it as if it would give him some answers, since he didn't seem to be getting any from any where else.

Marrisa wasn't answering the damn phone. He must have called fifteen times before his match with Chris and fifteen times after. He knew she was home, she was just ignoring him. He left a dozen messages just begging her to talk to him, begging her to let him try to make it right without having to sacrifice everything. He was really going to miss her girls. He loved those girls. He had always wanted to have children of his own but the women he had been with never seemed interested.

Staring at the phone, he got an idea. He started dialing his best friends number, probably the only person that would care he was going out of his mind. Probably the only person who would understand what she asking him to do and why he couldn't. The line started ringing, "Hello?"

"What's up bro, it's me."

"Hey man what going on?" Mark Callaway asked on the other end of the line.

Glen took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm falling apart bro. She fucking sent the papers and didn't even tell me. She hasn't talked to me in almost a month and then just sends the fucking papers stating irreconcilable differences."

"Divorce papers?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Glen fumed as he slammed his fist into the table, "This fucking bitch! She's so fucking heartless I can't even fucking believe it. Six years and she just gonna throw it away like its yesterday's fucking garbage!"

"Oh shit man that's terrible."

"You're fucking telling me. Fucking bitch could have just called but no. She could have just talked to me. Irreconcilable differences, what the fuck does that even mean?"

"It means she's a bitch and doesn't give a fuck what you think. It also means it's the only thing she can say that wouldn't make her look like the bad guy. She's probably got some dip shit lawyer telling her what to do. You know what? You need to get the fuck outta dodge. You got sometime man, take a vacation. You know your always welcome here if you want."

"Thanks bro but I think I need to be alone. I'm just tied up too tight to be around other people and I don't want to bring anyone down with me."

"Alright but if you need anything, you call me anytime."

"Thanks, I will but I'll probably just come see you in a couple weeks after I relax," Glen said.

"Cool man, I'll talk to you soon."

"Later."

"Later."

He didn't know what he was going to do but he did know Mark was right and he needed some time off. He had a big match at SummerSlam but he did have some time before he would have to be around to do the set up shows for it. He opened the door and walked down the hall nodding to the Superstars he passed. He got to Teddy's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," a sweet female voice said.

Glen opened the door and saw Kristal sitting on the couch next to Teddy's desk. Teddy, the 'General Manager of Smackdown' was sitting at his desk, "Yes Glen?"

"Hey Mr. Long, I'm sure you can tell I've been kinda off lately and I need to take a couple weeks off just to clear my head."

"Ok, but you know you have the big match scheduled with Finlay at SummerSlam so you need to be back in time to for the three matches previous."

"Of course, I will, I just need two weeks. I'll be back and I'll put all this crap behind me and be here one hundred and fifty percent."

"Ok Glen, just make sure you work it out with the travel agents and its fine with me."

"Great, thanks so much." And with that Glen walked out. He really needed a vacation, he felt like he was suffocating. Since he was already done for the night, there was no need for him to stick around, except to go apologize to Chris.

He ran down to Chris' locker room and knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Glen felt terrible as he opened the door and saw Chris trying to rub obvious pain out of his neck. "Oh shit man I'm so sorry, I didn't fuck up your neck did I?"

"Na man, that chokeslam just tweaked it but I'll be alright. What about you though bro, I really thought you were trying to kill me, are you ok?"

"Life for me right now is fucked, so I'm going on vacation for a couple weeks, I just wanted to come apologize before I left cause I didn't want you thinking I was pissed at you or anything."

Chris laughed, "Man I know you better than that. If you were pissed at me, we would have had it out back here where the fans couldn't see, then I'd be really scared!"

Glen smiled, "Thanks bro, I'll see you when I get back and I promise I'll be in a better mood."

Chris shook Glen's hand and pulled him in for a hug, slapped him on the back, "You planning on getting laid?"

Glen looked at him confused. "Well you did say you were coming back in a better mood!"

Glen laughed, "Yeah man, I doubt it but if I do you'll be the first to know."

"Later man."

"Later," Glen said as he walked out. He got on the phone and called his travel agent, telling her to book him a flight to Florida, first class. He knew exactly what he was going to do, he was going to stay in his favorite hotel for two weeks and cool his head…the Four Seasons in Palm Beach.

After he stopped off at his room, he walked down the hall in his boxers with a towel slung over his shoulder to bathrooms, so he could take a shower before he left. No one was in there because the show was still going on. He enjoyed the privacy. Even though he had gotten rather adept at hiding his feelings, he really didn't want to talk about it if anyone saw through the facade.

He turned on the shower and let the water beat against him as he stood there leaning against the wall. He was just so tired and so hurt. He felt like he was being swallowed by his own emotions and they were suffocating him. He turned around and grabbed the soap as he scrubbed the sweat off of his body. He was still choking back the tears threatening to come.

He rinsed off and got out of the shower. He toweled himself off and looked in the mirror. His muscles were relaxed from the heat of the shower but the tension in his body was apparent to him. He looked himself in the eye, "You are going to be fine. You will be fine. You have to be."

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to his room. He pulled on a black tee shirt and blue jeans. As he was tying his shoes, he thought to himself why. Why was the question that never seemed to be answered for him.

He stood and grabbed his bag and headed out to where the limo was waiting to take him to the airport. He saw it was there for him as he walked outside into the muggy North Carolina air. He handed his bag to the driver and got into the car.

Once they were on their way, Glen tried to relax and leaned back into the black leather as he looked out the window at the moon bright in the night sky. It's so beautiful, he thought as he tried desperately to ignore the pain clawing at his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Midnight's past

**Chapter 3 – Midnight's past**

Midnight laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, listening to Chad snore. What was she doing? Lying next to a man she didn't love anymore, upset again because he didn't want to have sex. Her body was throbbing with a need he wouldn't satisfy even if he woke up and decided to act like a man. She had never felt more lost and alone in the world then she did in that moment.

She closed her eyes and pictured Glen, like she had so many nights in her life when she was unhappy with the man she was dating. She imagined him standing over her, looking at her with eyes full of desire as her hand traveled lower to ease the pain between her legs. She found her destination and sighed quietly, her body relaxing as she gave it what it so desperatly needed.

Chad rolled over pulling her from her fantasy. As he started snoring again, she relaxed and closed her eyes continuing to pleasure herself. She could almost feel Glen's hands on her waist as he pulled her to him and kissed her with those beautiful lips she thought of more than she wished she did. If only she could taste him, smell him, feel him. She got goose bumps thinking about how his tongue would feel sliding into her mouth. Her hand was working frantically as she brought herself to the edge, wishing she could feel his hard body beneath her soft hands.

If only she could feel him and show him how much she desperately needed him. She imagined his lips again, all over her body, leaving a trail of fire where ever they touched. Feeling the heat of his mouth on her skin and in her heart.

She felt the warmth begin in her toes and run up to the top of her head as she tried to keep her body from shaking when her orgasm over took her. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was crying. This wasn't the first time she had done this. It happened more than she was even willing to admit to herself.

She just never really understood why she was crying. Was it because of another relationship failure? Was it because she was completely alone and the realization was just too much for her to handle? Or was it because she wanted Glen so badly, it pulled at her in ways she could never explain?

She thought back to something Chad had said to her about a month ago when she had again brought up their sex life, or lack there of, "If we had sex as much as you wanted to, we would have sex every day. If we had sex as much as I wanted to, it would only be once a month."

Why didn't she break up with him when he said that? Instead she just looked at him like he had just grown two heads. Any guy that can go a month without sex when he doesn't have to is abnormal. Not to mention, he claimed he loved her. How could you love someone and never show them how much you love them?

She couldn't take the rejection anymore, it was killing her. Everyday at work, she had men practically throwing themselves at her and she couldn't even get her own boyfriend to have sex with her. Worse though was that she would make all the excuses in the world for him. People asked her all the time why she was with him and she would always make something up, even though she knew it was all lies.

It wasn't even just the sex though. He never did anything for her. Not even ever just the smallest gesture to prove he thought about her at all. He was probably one of the most selfish people she had ever known. She always did sweet little things for him, like if he mentioned there was a new CD he wanted, she'd go out, buy it and surprise him with it. She never even got the smallest consideration.

It broke her heart on Valentines Day when she was the only one at the shop not getting anything, not even a phone call. All day she had to lie and say he didn't do anything because they had big plans for that night, so she would get all the flowers and presents later. Later that night, she got nothing. When she came home, he was on the couch playing video games. He had completely forgotten and of course had nothing planned. She had left him on the couch and took a bubble bath, drank two bottles of wine, then got out and went to bed.

She spent half of her time wondering if he noticed her at all, other than when he wanted something or gods forbid any other man looked at her. He spent the majority of his time trying to look like the perfect boyfriend when they were outside of the house but when they were in the house, he could care less if she was there.

She knew this was it, she had to break up with him, this couldn't go on anymore and her poor heart couldn't take it any longer. She looked over at him and with the moonlight shining through the window she could make out his features.

She just looked at him, wondering why she was with him at all. She wondered if he even knew or could comprehend what it meant to be a man. She'd given her heart to someone completely unworthy of it. She would break up with him tomorrow when he got home from work. She just couldn't take it anymore. If she wasn't such a nice person, she would wake his ass up right now and kick him out.

Instead she rolled over, putting more distance between the two of them. She didn't want him touching her. She tried in vain to sleep and then decided, if she couldn't sleep then she would think of Glen. Just conjuring his image warmed her body and relaxed her mind.

Midnight came home from work and threw her bags on the floor as her dog Tank, a pitbull/boxer mix, ran to the door to welcome her home. She scratched his butt and told him how much she missed him. She looked up only to see Chad standing in the kitchen looking mournful. She looked at her watch and the time was 2:15pm, what the hell was he doing home?

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"What's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" he asked evasively although Midnight was pretty sure he knew what she meant.

"What are you doing home at two in the afternoon? You should be at work."

"Right, about that," he started and already Midnight wanted to punch him in the face. Lately, this is the point in the conversation she would start tuning him out. She did not want to hear about him losing another job or what any of his lame excuses were. She knew, well at least now she knew, he was just taking advantage of her and the money that she made. Besides, she already made her decision last night.

"…and so they told me to go home and not come back," he finished.

Midnight couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was such an idiot and now he was just really pissing her off. Besides, she was on edge since it had been three weeks since she had sex. What kind of man can go three weeks without sex, when a woman is lying right next to him?

Not to mention, it was starting to do a number on her ego. A girl can only hear no so many times before it starts cutting deeper. She figured that was probably the reason she started crying the night before.

Chad was looking at her, waiting for her response and all Midnight could think was, "You don't take me out, you never buy me anything, you don't fuck me, you don't take care of me, why am I still with you?"

She couldn't answer that question. Anymore, she was just going through the motions, she didn't love him any more and his inability to keep a job was really getting to her. She didn't need his money but he should have a job and he should contribute. He should be a man for christ sake, that's all she was asking.

She was taking a long to time speak and Chad was getting uncomfortable so he asked, "Are you mad?"

Midnight shook the thoughts out of her head and responded, "No I'm not mad but I'm done being your girlfriend. I'd like you to pack your stuff and get out of my house."

Chad just looked at her like she just kicked him in the balls. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," she said, conviction in her voice and written all over her face.

"Just because I lost my job for some shit that wasn't even my fault?"

"Well that's just the problem Chad, it's never your fault. Someone is always out for you, or something crazy random happened through no action of your own and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of paying for everything, I'm sick of not being treated like a lady when we do actually go out, I'm sick of not being taken out, and mostly I'm sick of NOT HAVING SEX!"

"God damn it, Midnight why does it always have to be about sex?"

"It's not always about sex Chad. But tell me this, how can you say you love me when you don't want to show me how much you love me?"

"I do love you, I just show it in a different way."

"A different way?" Midnight laughed dying to hear this one, "How do you show me you love me?"

Chad looked confused, "You know, by cuddling and stuff."

Midnight struggled to keep her cool when all she wanted to do was kick him in the balls. "Chad, I can cuddle with my sister. YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND not my gay best friend! You are supposed to do more for me than just cuddling. I mean christ we don't even make out. We should at least do that. All I know Chad is I want something more, something much more than what you are giving me."

Chad just looked at her for a moment, trying to decide what to say. "But baby I swear I can be better, after I got fired I already started looking for another job right down the street from where I was and I'm sure I'll get it. And about the sex thing, I can work on it. Maybe I could start taking something to increase my sex drive like Viagra or something."

Did he really just say he could take Viagra? She tried really hard to keep from laughing. He must be the first twenty eight year old male to say that.

"Its way too late for sweet talking Chad," sarcasm dripping from her mouth, "Besides, it's like I already said, it's not just about the sex. Do you know that we have been together for a year in just a few days and the only thing you have ever given me was my Nightmare before Christmas necklace and ONE rose? Am I really the only one that see's something wrong with that? Did you also know you have never taken me anywhere nice that I didn't have to pay for? After of course having to beg you for hours to do something other than sit on the couch. You've forgotten almost every holiday, including my Birthday even though I constantly remind you."

"I'm sorry it's not that I don't think of you…"

"Oh please fucking spare me the melodrama. I'm done Chad. Get your shit and get out."

He just stood there staring at her like a deer in headlights. She just stood there looking at him like the idiot he was. At that moment, she realized she always did this, she always gave them chance after chance, like somehow they would change. She felt the tears start welling up in her eyes at what she felt was her own personal failure. He may be a jerk but she did this to herself, it was completely within her power to walk away at any time.

Chad thought it was the opening he was looking for, came up and put his hands on her arms to pull her into a hug. She pulled away as she swatted at his arms, "Don't fucking touch me and don't fucking misread the signals Chad. These tears are not for you. I will only tell you this one more time…Get your shit and get out of my house. I'm done with you."

"But Midnight, I need you," he whispered.

She just looked at him, feeling nothing other than the pain in her heart for her regrets. "I know, but the problem is, I don't need you."

She turned and walked out to her sun deck. Tank followed her like he always did when he knew she was upset. Once she was out in the fresh air, the tears started flowing fresh. The sun beat down on her, almost mocking her and her pain. It was one of those moments where she really wished the earth would stop moving, just for a second to appreciate how sad she was.

She bent down and wrapped her arms around Tank as he sat next to her, always the perfect companion. "Some times I think you're the only man I will ever be able to count on Tank."

He licked her cheek. She stood up and went over to lie on her lounge chair and Tank came up and sat down with her. She lit a cigarette and tried to keep from crying again. It's moments like this one that Midnight wondered if she would ever find anything real, anything meaningful.

She looked out over the ocean and swore to herself, it would never happen again. She would never let a man control her or take advantage of her. She was done. From now on, she would let people show her who they were and she would believe them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Glen's past

**Chapter 4 – Glen's past**

Glen was on a plane headed home to Knoxville. He rubbed his shoulder trying to relieve the tension building there. The whole flight from Texas, he just kept thinking about Marrisa. He didn't know what he was going to do. She'd been so distant with him lately. She had made him take a month off but the whole time he was home, she just ignored him. If she wasn't ignoring him, she was usually making him feel small, constantly tossing aside conversations, contradicting everything he said. She was down his throat every moment they were awake.

She didn't even seem to want him around. All of his attempts to be romantic were shot down, he'd buy her something nice and she'd just smile at him and say thanks. It seemed like his marriage was falling apart, she just wasn't telling him.

Before he left for Texas, he had tried to be extra sweet and lit candles all around their bedroom and had some soft romantic music playing. When she came in and saw it she said, "That's nice now put them out before you light the house on fire."

He had tried to make love to her and she pushed him away and said, "I'd really rather just sleep," and she rolled away from him.

He just didn't know what to do anymore. He remembered the days when they first got married and she couldn't stand to be away from him. She used to come with him when he left town. She didn't work and the girls often stayed with her parents. She had no reason not to go. In the last six months, she had only gone once and he had to beg for hours.

He remembered how she used to dance around him when they would go out of town together. She seemed so different then, so much more alive. But she changed after they got married. Her whole personality seemed to change and she stopped going out of town with him at much. That's also when all the questions started about why he wrestled in the first place.

She once said to him, "You know no one respects you anyway because it's not even real wrestling."

He had to leave that night because he didn't want to destroy his house. He came back in the morning and she acted like she never even said anything.

Glen reclined his seat and closed his eyes imaging what it could be like if she would only love him for him. What it was like before, when he thought she did love him. She sure did love his money and all of the things it afforded her, but she seemed more interested in the weather than him anymore.

He tried talking to Mark about it but that was really no help because Mark didn't want him to marry her in the first place. He didn't think she was good enough, not to mention he thought she was crazy. He remembered his wedding day, Mark was his best man. Right before he was about to go out, Mark ran into his room and locked the door behind him. He looked frantic, eyes wild, darting back and forth like he was a caged animal looking for an escape.

"Alright bro, this is your last chance. We can get outta here right now. You don't have to do this. We can just leave."

Glen remembers his response like it was yesterday, "Man I'm not going to tell you again, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

No matter what Mark thought, he loved her and even after everything, he still did. He wanted to make it right but how could he do that if she didn't let him? Really how could he make it right when he didn't even understand what he did wrong? Did he do anything wrong?

When he got home, he would try. He just hoped it would be received and she wouldn't reject him yet again. He wasn't sure he could handle much more of that.

Glen walked in the front door, threw his bags in the hall as his two Great Danes' jumped on him for his attention. "Hey boys, did you miss me?," he asked happily while petting them both.

"What are you doing here?" Glen heard as he looked up and saw Marrisa standing there in the hallway with her arms crossed.

"Hey baby, I just got caught an early flight so I could come home and spend some extra time you," he walked over to her to hug her.

She stopped him by putting a hand out, "We have to talk Glen."

Glen felt his stomach immediately tie up in knots. He had felt like something was wrong, he could never put his finger on it because Marrisa had been shutting him out. Glen had a feeling he was going to need to sit down. He walked over to the dining room table, took a seat, "Ok, what do we need to talk about?"

Marrisa wasted no time and pulled the carpet out from beneath him immediately, "I want you to move out."

Glen just looked at her, although he thought maybe he was looking through her, trying to figure out how this happened. He gave her everything. Every tiny little thing she ever wanted was hers. The house was exactly the way she wanted it, she spent all of his money on cars, clothes and jewelry and he let her in the vain hope it would make her happy. He told her and showed her he loved her all the time. Apparently, it wasn't enough. Apparently, he just didn't do enough.

He was taking so long to respond Marrisa asked, "Did you hear me?"

Glen came out of his thoughts and looked at her, "Yes, I heard you. Can I ask why?" His heart was breaking and it took all of his strength to keep his voice from cracking.

"Because you're never here anyways. Wrestling is always most important, always number one and I'm just sick of having to take a back seat…" and Glen heard nothing after that. This was always the point in the conversation where he felt completely useless. She would go on and on about how he's never around, wrestling was more important than she was and what was the point in being married to someone that was never there.

What mostly upset Glen is that she didn't work, so why couldn't she come to him? Why did he have to stay home with her? Didn't it matter at all how important wrestling was to him?

"…so that's it really and I think we should be separated for a while until I decide what I want to do."

"What do you mean until you decide what you want to do? Are thinking about getting a divorce?" He could hardly say the word without feeling his heart tearing apart. How did they get to this point?

"I don't know maybe, like I said I have to think about it. I'm not happy anymore, I just want to be happy again."

"And I don't make you happy?" he asked, pain apparent all over his face and in his eyes.

Marrisa just looked at him and her eyes said what her lips didn't, "Well duh you idiot."

"So what you're telling me is that I have to leave MY house I have lived in since before WE were married and what I think and want doesn't matter at all."

She rolled her eyes, "Glen, if you want to play the victim then by all means go ahead. You are the one that's never around. Your work is more important to you than me. You're the one that isn't willing to give me what I want and what I need."

Glen laughed rather sadistically. He stood up and walked up to her, venom in his eyes, "Honey, I don't have to play the victim, you do that well enough for both of us."

With that, he walked upstairs to pack up his stuff. The only things he took with him were his clothes and his dogs. He packed everything into his truck and took off.

While he was driving, he couldn't help but think of all of his failed relationships. The women in his life used him and threw him away when they were done. He tried everything he knew to make them happy, to make them love him. In the end, it seemed like they were cold and calculated and he was the only one with the broken heart.

He would give anything to be with someone who understood and accepted him. He was ashamed to admit it but at this point he would be happy with a woman that treated him like a man, not like a thing. He was also ashamed at his own weakness because he kept looking at his phone, hoping she would call. He couldn't help hoping she would say it was all a mistake and she wanted him to come home.

He didn't understand why he would want to go back when she was so terrible to him. She always made him feel bad and he couldn't honestly remember the last time she made him feel good about himself, or good about anything else for that matter.

But the farther he got from home, the more he wanted to go back. The pain in his heart was suffocating him. He hopped on I-81 N, popped in his Cold CD and choked back the tears threatening to escape as he headed to his other house outside of Manchester New Hampshire. Thankfully, he had bought the house a few years before, or he would have to stay in a hotel.

After everything he had gone through to show her how much she meant to him and she just threw it all away. He listened to the music as he reached back and pet his dogs. He hated knowing he was going to be alone, knowing he was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Palm Beach

**Chapter 5 – Palm Beach**

As Midnight got out of the taxi, she stretched in the beautiful Palm Beach sun. She looked around at all the porters running around like mad men helping all of the arriving guests. She smiled as one came up to her, "Checking in ma'am?"

"Yes I am," she said, already feeling relaxed and refreshed. She knew this was what she needed. She walked into the lobby and looked around. It took her breath away. The lobby was beautiful. Fresh flowers everywhere, with exquisite leather couches and marble floors. The lobby was also alive with activity. There were people running out to the beach, some going to eat in the elegant dining room, and a multitude of people checking in. Her porter was dutifully following her to get her room keys.

"Yes Ms. Rose, your room is ready for you. You will be staying in our Premier Ocean View room for the next two weeks, here are your keys and you will be in room 218. Thank you and enjoy your stay with us at the beautiful Four Seasons."

"Thank you," she headed down the hall to the elevators.

When they got up to her room, she jumped on the king size bed, covered with a large down comforter and white and beige pillows as her porter put her bags down. "Oh this is just perfect," she said laughing.

She rolled off the bed, gave her porter 10 bucks and said, "Thanks" as she walked over to the patio door. She heard the porter leave as she opened the door, walked out into the sun and deeply inhaled the ocean air. It was magnificent. The sun was just about an hour away from setting, the seagulls were cawing at each other and she heard children's laughter as they were running up and down the beach obviously playing some sort of keep away game from their parents.

Midnight absently rubbed her abdomen as she started thinking about how much she wanted to have children. She just hadn't found anything close to husband material and she wasn't the kind of girl to have three different "babies daddies" just so she could have children. She wanted her children to have a father they could look up to and who would be there and take care of them, teach them and watch them grow. She knew in her heart someday she would find that man, she just hoped it was sooner than later because she wasn't getting any younger.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she unpacked since she was going to be there for so long. She hung up all of her dresses and put all of her other clothes in the dresser. She looked at the black garment bag she pulled out of her suitcase. She wondered to herself why she brought this dress, "Well I guess you never know," she said out loud as she hung it up.

It was a red evening dress, perfect for dancing. She bought it and still hadn't had an occasion to wear it. She also spent five hundred dollars on the red and black strappy shoes to match it. None of her loser ex's ever took her anywhere fancy enough to wear a dress like that but she looked so great in it, she just had to buy it.

"Maybe my luck will change." With all of her clothes away, she put on her black bikini, looked at herself in the mirror, pleased with what she saw and wrapped her black sarong with red lilies on it around her waist. She picked up her cell and called Twilight. "Hey, you there already?" Twilight said as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah dude it's beautiful, I already feel better."

"Well that's good, oh and hey get yourself laid while your there, that will definitely make you feel better."

Midnight laughed, "We'll see. I'll chat at you later."  
"Have fun sis."

"Will do, later."

"Later."

With that, Midnight put her phone away and went downstairs to take a walk on the beach.

Glen pulled up to the Four Seasons in his rental car, got out and stretched in the beautiful Palm Beach sun. He loved this place. One of the porters hesitantly came up to him and asked, "Checking in sir?"

"Yes I am and don't worry I'm not going to eat you," he said laughing.

The porter nervously chuckled back and he grabbed all of Glen's bags and the valet took his keys and handed Glen a ticket. "Thank you," he gave the valet a twenty. "Thank you sir!" the valet said as he jumped in the car and drove off to park it.

Glen walked into the lobby and even though it was getting late, there were still a lot of people checking in and heading to dinner in the restaurant. Glen's stomach growled as he smelt what must have been steak. "Mmmm, I am hungry."

"Sir?" the porter asked not hearing him.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying I was hungry," he said absently. The porter just smiled at him. Glen walked up to the counter, "Yeah I'm Glen Jacobs checking in."

"Yes Mr. Jacobs, your room is ready for you. You will be staying in our Oceanview Suite for the next two weeks, here are your keys and you will be in room 222. It is a corner suite with a perfect view of the ocean and the coast line. Thank you and enjoy your stay with us at the beautiful Four Seasons."

"Thank you," he headed for the elevators.

They were walking down the hallway to his room. He was distracted by his thoughts as he passed room 218 and for some strange reason he felt a bizarre pull to it. It was really weird, he almost felt like he should knock on the door and find out who was in there.

Shaking off the feeling, he opened the door to his suite and felt himself relax; this is exactly what he needed. He gave the porter a twenty when he was done unloading his bags and went over to the patio. He opened the door, looked out at the setting sun and inhaled the fresh ocean air. "God I love this place."

He looked down at the beach and saw a few people. There was a couple walking hand in hand laughing, a guy playing frizbee with his dog, and a woman walking by herself. She looked really happy and he thought it was cute how she was talking to herself and she kept laughing and dancing in circles but no one was with her. He couldn't help but smile.

The sad part though was that he couldn't remember a time when he was that happy. He couldn't be like this girl. It seemed like the only time he was happy was in the ring and lately thanks to Marrisa, that wasn't even as fun as it used to be.

He picked up his phone and called Mark letting him know where he was. "Yeah man it's beautiful, I'm standing outside on the patio right now looking at this girl that's talking to herself."

"Really? Maybe you should go get her, she sounds crazy enough to want you."

Glen laughed at the joke, "I don't know man, I just wanted to be alone. But who knows maybe she'll be a good distraction, in conversation if nothing else."

"Yeah sure, conversation," Mark retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever man, I'm starving I'm gonna go eat so I'll call you when I'm outta here."

"Alright bro, hang and have a good time, relax and feel better."

"Will do, later."

"Later."

Glen hung up the phone and looked back out at his mystery woman. "Maybe that's what I'll do," he said to himself, "Go get something to eat and then take a walk on the beach."

He took off his clothes and grabbed his bag, pulled it opened, rummaged through it and grabbed his black swim shorts and a gray muscle shirt. He quickly pulled them on and headed downstairs to ravage the steak that was screaming his name.

Glen thought he would actually die of starvation when the server finally brought him the sixteen ounce prime rib he'd ordered bloody with all the fixin's. He felt like he was drooling on himself as it was put down in front of him and he set to devouring his meal. He was sitting out on the patio listening to the waves as he ate. Thankfully it was late enough that there weren't many people around the restaurant or at the beach.

He had to live his whole life with people staring at him but he's never gotten used to it. On some level, he liked the attention because all his life he'd worked hard to have the body he has now, but he knows most the time they are not looking at him because of his body, their looking at him because of his overall size.

He shrugged at his thoughts while eating because he understood that it wasn't everyday you saw someone almost 7 feet tall walking down the street. Mostly he wished people didn't act like he was going to kill them.

He could find some humor in it sometimes though. His favorite were the guys that walked by him with their girlfriends and he could see them try to avoid eye contact as they attempted to make themselves a little taller. It was especially funny when their girlfriends noticed and laughed. Glen laughed as he took another bit of his delicious steak.

He heard a woman laughing and looked up from his meal to see where it came from. It was that same woman he saw from his patio. Some guy was talking to her, scratch that, trying to pick up on her and probably told her some lame joke. He kept eating occasionally stealing glances at her and the moron trying to pick her up. She was wearing a black bikini with a black wrap around her waist with some kind of flower on it. The leg he could see was completely covered in tattoos. He couldn't make them out because she was so far away but he though it looked pretty damn sexy.

She was very curvy with tattoos all over her and she had a very beautiful laugh. She was very obviously trying to continue her walk and the guy talking to her didn't really seem to understand that fact. Glen kept an eye on her because he didn't know if that guy would maybe take her rejection badly. He thought to himself why he should care, but for some reason he did.

From the way she looked, he was pretty sure she was a very strong willed woman but she also seemed very vulnerable at the same time. He found that and her very sexy. It had been a while since he had thought about a woman like that and even longer since he felt the urge to protect one.

He finished his dinner and paid his check right when this mystery woman finally got away from the guy trying to pursue her. She started walking on down the beach again as she smiled and shook her head. She was obviously here alone. If she had been traveling with someone, Glen surmised he would have seen that person by now. Maybe he would get a chance to talk to her later. She was definitely intriguing and he was interested in finding out if her personality matched the rest of her. Besides, if she had that kind of affect on him from far away, he couldn't help but wonder what she would do to him up close.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The beach

**Chapter 6 – The beach**

Midnight laughed to herself as she walked away from Steve, the douche bag stock broker that thought he was going to impress her by talking about how much money he had. Her favorite part was when he started talking about his Ferrari like anyone cares. It wasn't in her nature to be rude but he definitely rubbed her the wrong way. When he ran his hand across her shoulder, she felt like she needed a shower. Combine that with the fact he was only about 5'8 and she was definitely not interested.

Midnight was just not attracted to short guys. They just seemed wrong to her, always had. Her friends have always thought she was ridiculous especially since she's only 5'4, but she has a six foot minimum height requirement. That's just the way it was. If she couldn't put on her five inch heels and still be looking up at them, she's just wasn't happy.

Also, she just really liked men who looked like the men of old, warriors and conquerors. The men that would hit you over the head with a cub and drag you back to their cave. The men that claimed what was theirs, with complete disregard for what anyone else thought because they were men that would not be denied. She also loved the idea of being the only thing have could touch them, the only thing that could soften them. She even remembered feeling this way as a child. While all of the other girls were dreaming of their handsome princes, she was dreaming of her black knight, the dark crusader, the lone warrior.

That's probably why she didn't like short men. It was an incorrect assumption she realized but in her mind, shortness equaled weakness and she despised weak men. The only thing she despised more than weak men was weak women.

The really weird thing was she could have sworn while she was contemplating all of this, she felt someone staring at her but she looked around and she didn't see anyone. It felt like little electric shocks jumping all over her skin. She didn't see anyone looking at her, so she shook her head. She should be used to people staring at her by now but she wasn't.

She was a 'tattooed freak' and most people wouldn't expect to see that at the Four Seasons. For some reason, people seemed to think just because you have a lot body art means you are poor white trash.

"Do they not know how expensive tattoos are?" she thought to herself.

Some people have no sense at all. Between her and her sister Twilight, they might as well be sideshow freaks in the local county fair for all anyone knew. As if all of the tattoos weren't enough, her parents were silly enough to give them the names Midnight and Twilight. Most people didn't even believe those are their real names. "Welcome to my life," she thought as she looked up at the moon. It looked so beautiful. She closed her eyes and listened to the crash of the waves on the surf and the laughing she heard off in the distance at the hotel.

It was a perfectly clear night and you could see the stars shining in all of their magnificence. It was night's like this one that always reminded Midnight how small she was in comparison to the universe. She also couldn't help feeling alone. It would be so nice if someone was there to share her small life with, to contemplate the universe with. Someone she could talk to who actually cared what she thought and didn't just wait for their turn to speak.

"Oh gods I need something real. Please just send me something, someone real," she whispered on the wind same as she had a thousand other times over the course of her life.

She looked at her watch and it was only 11pm but she felt like it was four in the morning. She figured she'd make herself stay up so she wouldn't have jet lag. Besides, she was a night owl, like somehow her name controlled her life. She was always more awake and happier at night.

She looked up at the moon again and quoted out loud one of her favorite poems, "Down the hill I went and then I forgot the ways of men, for night-scents, heady, and damp and cool, wakened ecstasy in me."

"Sara Teasdale right?" she heard a husky voice say.

She started to turn around as she said, "Yes it's…"

Her heart started to fall as she slowly looked up into the very real, very beautiful hazel eyes of Glen Jacobs. "Oh…my…god," she slowly managed to get out as she started backing away from him.

"Are you ok?" Glen asked concerned he had scared her.

"Oh sure," she replied a little panicked, "I'm just fine I've officially lost my mind because now I'm imaging Glen Jacobs standing in front of me as big as life asking me if I'm ok when I'm clearly not, I'm clearly losing my mind and hallucinating all at the same time, sure I'm just fine."

Glen started laughing deep in his chest and Midnight felt her heart and body respond to that delicious sound, "But I am Glen Jacobs and I am standing in front of you asking if you are ok. A fan of wrestling I take it?" Glen didn't know why but his heart jumped when she said his name.

"No," she stuttered quickly, "wait yes, I mean no, I'm not a fan of wrestling so much as I'm a fan of yours."

"Really?" His body was responding to this beautiful woman in front of him. He loved that she knew who he was and that she watched wrestling because of him but didn't understand why she kept walking backwards. "Then why are you trying to get away from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep backing away."

"Oh," she stopped moving and giggled nervously, "Sorry, you have to understand I really thought I was hallucinating. I realize I may sound completely ridiculous but I'm a huge fan. So much so my friends make fun of me for it. I honestly thought I was dreaming you up. I was backing up to potentially go jump in the ocean to wake up or maybe drown myself in the sorrow that I finally lost my mind after all these years."

Glen laughed at her honesty. He gently grabbed her hand and put it on his chest, "Nope I'm very real, see?"

She smiled up at him and she could have sworn if her heart beat any louder he would hear it. She hoped he hadn't noticed the flush in her cheeks or her rapid breath. Her body felt out of her control, she felt dizzy and nauseous and through it all, she could only focus on the heat she felt coming from his body underneath her hand.

He thought he could die happy in that moment if she would just kept smiling at him. It was amazing the affect it was having. It lit up her whole face and it made him want to smile. He also felt the heat of her hand on his chest and it warmed his heart.

She was looking very intently into his eyes so he asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head a little, "Nothing's wrong, it's just that I've been waiting ten years to look at you, not Kane but you, to see your eyes and they are beautiful."

Glen actually blushed as he let go of her hand. He had never in his life gotten a complement before that was so honest and sincere. "Well thank you, although I don't know what to say," he stammered a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she uttered nervously, "I tend to do that to people with my blunt honesty."

"No, no, I'm definitely not uncomfortable, just humbled I guess, I've never had anyone say anything like that to me before," now it was Midnights turn to blush as he continued, "How long have you been a fan?"

Midnight started laughing, "From the beginning, well the beginning of Kane anyway, when I first saw you walk out with Paul Bearer, in your very first red and black costume during the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels match. Then you tombstoned the Undertaker like he weighed as much as I do. I thought you were fantastic and as large as life. I was just about to turn eighteen and I was watching it with some friends of mine that were huge wrestling fans. I could hardly take my eyes off of you. I kept saying 'who is that, who is that' and my friends kept telling me to shut up because they were pissed off you made the Undertaker lose his match."

Glen just looked at her in amazement. "Sorry," she laughed at herself, "I know I'm a huge dork."

Glen laughed, "That is not what I was just thinking. What is your name?"

"Midnight Rose," she said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Right, and I'm Kane," he retorted shaking her hand, wondering why she wouldn't tell him her real name.

She laughed understanding his response, "No really my name is Midnight, my parents are nuts. They just wanted my sister and me to have original names and of course I think they did way too many drugs when they were younger."

"Well they definitely accomplished originality," he grinned.

"Don't I know it; I'm sorry am I keeping you? I'm just rambling on and you probably have somewhere to be."

"No I have no where to be, I was actually coming over here to talk to you."

"Really?" Midnight asked utterly in shock, he wanted to talk to her? She knew now she must be dreaming. She slowly clasped her arms and pinched herself just to make sure.

"Yeah, I saw you talking to that guy earlier and you just looked really beautiful and I thought you had a nice laugh and I wanted to talk to you. I didn't actually think you would know who I was though."

Midnight giggled again, "Yeah well you are my perfect guy."

"IDIOT," she thought to herself as she turned her back to him, face going completely red. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she turned back around to face him and saw the huge smile on his face, "Sometimes my mouth runs away from me and I say things I shouldn't. I think I might have Turrets."

"Perfect guy huh?" he laughed, very amused at how embarrassed she was.

"Hey!" she lightly punched him in the chest, "it's not nice to make fun of someone you've just met."

He laughed again at her face because she was sticking out her bottom lip pouting like a child. He had the overwhelming urge to suck on it.

"I'm sorry," held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to poke fun, you just made it so easy." She was still looking at him with that pouty face and crossed her arms to complete the look. "No really, I am sorry," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders and started walking with her, "Let me make it up to you, I'll take you out tomorrow."

Midnight felt her heart do a funny lopsided thing in her chest as her breath hitched, "I'm not sure Mr. Jacobs, I don't even know you that well."

Glen laughed, "Apparently you know me very well considering how much of a fan you are."

"Well that's just it Glen, I know Kane, I don't really know you. Although I assume you are alike in some ways other wise you wouldn't be able to act so well but I'm very sure that doesn't make up the whole of who you are."

"Well it sounds like you know more than you think you do. What else would you like to know?"

Midnight tried very hard to pretend she didn't notice his arm around her, or how perfectly she fit against him and tried continuing the conversation she was sure she would never be able to have, "Well you're obviously very smart."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well first of all you know Sara Teasdale and that makes you smart in my book," she looked up at him in adoration.

"I was an English major in college. She was just one of the poets I read regularly but I do enjoy her very much. I was very surprised to hear you quote her."

"She's one of my favorites as well," she said. "Oh and there is also the matter of you winning The Weakest Link."

"Oh god," he smacked his other hand on his face, "you saw that?"

"Well I didn't actually see it when it came on TV but I looked it up on YouTube and saw it there. I don't know why you are embarrassed, I thought you were fantastic."

"Right, I was so nervous, I had to keep my hands clasped together just so no one could see them shaking. It's one thing to step into the ring and kick someone's ass. It's a whole other thing to step into a ring you are not familiar with and pit your wits against others. I still can't believe I won. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm proud of what I did and the money I raised for the kids at St. Jude's, it just that I was very uncomfortable and I felt like everyone could tell."

"Well I will tell you right now, I never thought you were sexier than you were on that show and no one could tell, trust me," she said trying to hide her shy smile.

"Really?"

"Of course, I didn't see your hands shaking and you certainly didn't seem nervous to me at all."

"No I meant that you thought I was sexy," he smiled wickedly.

"Oh yeah," she laughed, "I've always thought you had a perfect body, your tall, and gorgeous, but when I saw that show and I realized you were intelligent as well, that just made you the perfect package. I remember telling my friends who would always make fun of me, and still do to this day might I add, how much I liked you, their response back then would always be, 'but you don't even know what he looks like'. And my response would always be the same. 'I don't care if his story line is true and he really is a disgusting monster with scars on his entire face, I think he's perfect'. Then of course there was your unmasking match with Triple H and…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Glen in one quick movement pulled her into him and kissed her so passionately it took her breath. His lips parted and he breathed her in as he took her mouth. He slid his tongue across her lips, begging access and she opened her mouth and gave it to him as she felt his tongue duel with hers in a way that made her knees weak. She lost herself in his kiss and melted against his body. She almost started crying as her entire body reacted and pushed against him as she felt his body harden.

She took in everything about him. He smelled delicious and he was groaning lightly in his chest and she felt the flood between her legs. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her, the man of her dreams was kissing her and she was kissing him back. She was pressing herself against him wanting to feel his body's response to her. When he pulled away she said with her eyes glazed over, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Anything you want to do tomorrow, I will go with you."

He laughed deep in his chest at her answer to his earlier question. "You are so beautiful."

"So are you," she said with all of the heat and passion in her eyes he just brought out of her. He kissed her again and she swore time stopped. Was this really happening? Can it really be that her dreams were coming true? "Wait a minute…isn't he married?" she thought to herself. She pushed him away and he grunted in response. She giggled because it was terribly sexy. "I'm sorry, it's just, well aren't you married?"

He looked crushed when she asked that question so she immediately said, "I mean it's just, I don't know much about you because the WWE keeps your personal life locked up for sake of the show but I swear I saw you were married."

Glen reluctantly released his hold on her, and figured he better explain his situation. He took her hand in his and resumed their walk along the beach. "Yes technically, I am still married but only because I haven't signed the papers yet. My soon to be ex-wife has filed for divorce and sent the papers to me without even telling me she was doing it."

"Oh I am so sorry, that's terrible." But she felt awful, he was telling her something very important to him and she couldn't stop looking at his lips or concentrating on the feel of her hand in his.

"Well that's what I thought too. But I guess it's for the better, because of my schedule with wrestling, I was hardly home so basically because of that, we are getting a divorce. I'm really going to miss her girls but I guess even though I loved her, I won't really miss her because she never really got me," he continued looking hurt. "Since the beginning of our relationship she was always questioning me about wrestling, why I did it, why I enjoyed it. I guess I just really hoped she would understand how important it was to me but she never did," he bent over and picked up a rock and threw it in the ocean and then grabbed Midnight's hand again. "I really hate her for doing that. Wrestling is my first love and the only thing I really do well. About a month ago she told me 'quit wrestling or it's over'. Obviously, I chose wrestling because it means everything to me but it was really unfair of her to put me in that position. I really hate ultimatums."

"Are you still living in Knoxville?"

"No, I own another house outside of Manchester New Hampshire and I'm staying there. She decided she was keeping the house in Knoxville even though I owned it long before I met her."

"Wow, that's pretty intense but so now I guess everything makes sense," she said looking at all of the pain she saw on his face.

"What does?"

"Well you are going to think I'm crazy but the other night when you were wrestling Chris Masters, I thought for sure you were going to kill him because you looked so upset and I could tell it wasn't an act but that you were really upset. Also for the past couple of months, I could see you looked so sad, like a little part of you was dying. So now I understand why."

Glen stopped and looked at her, "You really are very perceptive. I'm really surprised you noticed. Usually when I'm angry, fans just think I'm in character."

Midnight laughed and Glen's shorts got really tight in response. "No," she continued, "There is a distinct difference between Kane being mad and Glen being mad. When Kane is mad, you grimace, when Glen is mad your face is an impenetrable stone mask, completely emotionless."

Glen didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Who is this girl that knows him so well and yet not at all? Midnight noticed his look and asked, "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"No," he responded smiling, "you said something very right." And then he kissed her again and she couldn't breath. The feel of his lips against hers completely removed her ability to think about anything but him and what he did to her. As his tongue slid into her mouth, she moaned in ecstasy and pushed against him, losing herself in his kiss and longing for his hands in places they had not yet gone.

"Would you think I was a total asshole if I asked you to come upstairs with me?" he asked his voice husky with desire as he pressed his forehead against hers. He was filled with the need to be inside of her and to feel her naked beneath him. He really wanted to show her how much he appreciated the little gift she had just given him.

"No, I would think you were an asshole if you didn't," her own voice thick with desire matching his own.

He growled like a wild animal and grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of the hotel. Midnight was running to keep up with his brisk walk and she laughed saying, "Glen, your legs are much longer than mine you know."

With that he stopped and grabbed her arm threw it around his neck and picked her up like she was a dried leaf. "Better?" he smiled evilly at her.

"Much," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled his ear. He groaned and smiled at her as he practically sprinted to the hotel door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Heaven

**Chapter 7 – Heaven**

He carried her all the way to his suite, unlocked the door and put her down as he closed it.

"I'm sorry I'm not being more of a gentleman, I've just never felt like this before." He felt like his skin was on fire and she was the only thing that could put it out.

"Are you kidding me?" she put her hands on his neck, feeling his pulse throbbing fast and hard beneath her fingers. "I've been waiting ten years for you."

She pulled him down to her as she got on her tip toes and showed him just how much she needed him. He kissed her back with the same passion and she melted against his rock hard body.

Her core flooded in response to him and she could feel him get harder underneath his shorts. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull his shirt off and then crushed her lips with his. She ran her hands all over his chest devouring his muscles.

With one hand, he was undoing her sarong and with the other he was gently massaging her backside, delighting in the feel of the supple flesh. His body was tight and hard with need for her but he wanted to go slow because he only had the one chance to make love for the first time. With the sarong released and falling to the floor, he bent her back and kissed down her neck, biting and sucking as she moaned in pleasure. He untied the top of her bikini and looked at her exposed breasts, growling deep in his chest. She was beautiful and he wanted to kiss every inch of her. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as she groaned grabbing the back of his head not wanting him to stop. "Oh please Glen," she moaned wanting more.

He inhaled her skin and delighted in the silky smooth feeling of it. He picked her up again and walked over to the bed placing her down gently, kissing her on the mouth all the while. Her hands were all over him driving him out of his mind. It felt like she left a trail of fire every where her fingers ventured.

She loved the feel of him, the feeling of his mouth on hers, the feeling of his chest and arms beneath her small hands. He was dominating every feeling and thought. When she would look at him, she could see the possessiveness in his eyes and it just excited her more. He stopped kissing her and she whimpered in protest. Then he stood and took off her bottoms. Seeing her laying there like an offering from the gods naked and wanting him, he felt himself losing control. She was just so beautiful. He took off his shorts and heard her gasp. He looked at her face and delighted to see she was so pleased looking at his body.

He looked like a god standing there naked with all of his muscles tense and twitching in anticipation of what was to come. Like her, he was completely hairless and it only accentuated his perfect form. She needed him so badly, she could feel her wetness soaking her legs. "Please Glen," she moaned while looking in his eyes.

It was all the invitation he needed. He laid down on top of her and kissed her with everything in him, their tongues dancing together. His body hard and ridged, throbbed and begged access but it would have to wait; he wanted to taste her first. He licked down her neck, rolling his tongue across the little dip he found so divine. He kissed her breasts and sucked her nipples into his mouth torturing her sweetly. He ran his tongue around the crease underneath her breasts as she dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning in the pleasure he was giving her.

He nibbled her stomach and ran his tongue in a circle around her belly button slowly before he kissed it and slipped his tongue inside of it. She grabbed the back of his head and arched her body forward wanting so much more and hardly understanding what he was doing to her. Then he moved lower until he reached her core.

She heard him breathe in deeply through his nose smelling her like an animal, wild and crazy. Her wetness renewed as he did that. Then she felt like she shattered on the inside as she felt his tongue playing inside her folds. She saw lights sparkling in her eyes and she couldn't lay still. It felt like heaven and she never wanted it to stop. Her hips tilted back and forth against his mouth, delighting in the feel of his tongue in places she had long wanted it to be. She opened her eyes and looked at him between her legs and cried in sublime pleasure. She couldn't really understand, she could only feel. No one had ever made her feel so desired and so wanted. His tongue was like magic, casting a spell on her and twisting her up on the inside. Then, when she couldn't stand it any longer, the warmth started spreading through her and her orgasm astounded her as it cut through her like a knife.

Pleased with her body's response, Glen came up between her legs, kissed her on the chin and looked deep into her eyes. He didn't break eye contact as he slid inside of her warm, wet body. She moaned loudly as her muscles expanded to accommodate his thickness. He waited until she raised her hips to meet his, letting him know she was ready and he started to move slowly in and out of her, something that threatened the little bit of control he had left. She felt like heaven beneath him, writhing like a minx, raising her hips to match his every thrust. She was so tight and wet, he wondered if he would combust from the storm she was creating inside of him and the sublime happiness filling his heart. She was a miracle to him.

She looked at him still not believing this was happening to her, still thinking at any moment she would wake from this dream. He was so perfect and felt so good inside of her, just like he was always meant to be there, like he belonged there. She didn't care about tomorrow, no matter what happened this would be the best night of her life. They kissed and their mouths danced together as their bodies made love. He started moving quicker and she knew he would lose control soon, so she moved harder against him, helping him.

She was killing him. It's like she knew exactly what to do to test the limits of his body and he loved the challenge she presented. It just felt so good, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as he exploded inside of her, racking his entire body with pleasure. He looked down at her and she smiled at him and his heart flip flopped in his chest. "You are pretty amazing you know?"

"Me," she said, "No, you are amazing. Nothing in my life has ever felt quite like that."

"For me either." He kissed her again thoroughly and then picked her up and took her into the shower. He loved carrying her, even though she was completely capable of walking, he enjoyed feeling like she needed him.

Glen turned on the water, got in and put Midnight down. She rested her hands on his chest as he ran his hands through her hair and all over her body while the water cascaded over them. Glen was smiling as she was humming in happiness. He kissed her on the shoulder. "This shower really is ridiculous you know," she stated as she looked at him, loving his attention, adoring the feel of his skin.

"What do you mean?" he asked when he pulled his mouth away from her skin.

"You can't be serious, its big enough to put five people in and there are six shower heads."

"Well I'm a really big man and I like the room," he smiled evilly at her.

"Ok big man," she conceded with a smile.

"So tell me about you," he asked, "I feel like you know so much about me but I know nothing about you other than you and your sister have very unique names."

Midnight laughed as she wiped the water from her face. "What would you like to know?"

"I don't know, just tell me about you, what you do, who you are, etc."

"Ok," she started, "I'm not really sure where to start. I just got out of a pretty bad relationship myself. I'm kind of a celebrity too I guess and that often gets me in trouble."

Glen looked at her a little puzzled as he picked up the soap and proceeded to turn her around and wash her back. He took particular interest in the dip in her lower back as he tried to listen to what she was saying and not be distracted by her beautiful body.

"Well," she continued, "My sister and I own a company called Midnight's Twilight. It's an adrenaline junkie's wet dream basically. We have sky diving, bungee jumping, suspension, piercing, tattoos, basically if it gets your heart racing, we do it."

"What do you do for the company?"

"I'm the Senior Skydiving Instructor."

"Very interesting," he said.

"Yeah well, it's a very successful business and as a result I very often get people 'falling in love with me' for what I can do for them and not for who I am. And that pretty much describes my ex to a tee. He used me for what he could get from me, especially my money."

Glen turned her around, looked deep in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I know exactly what that feels like."

"I'm sure you do, especially with what's happening with your wife."

"EX-wife."

"Right, ex-wife," she repeated, "But the other problem for me is that I was looking for you. Every guy I've dated, every guy I've even slept with I somehow would compare to you and obviously that just wouldn't work. They all ended up not being able to compete with you or really compare in anyway. I'm sure it wasn't fair of me to do that, but none of those guys really loved me anyway."

Glen laughed without humor even though he glowed at her complements, "Wow, it's really amazing how our experiences compare. Women have been doing that to me my whole life. Pretty much ever since I got big and started sports, women have wanted me for what I can do for them. 'Oh you're gonna be so famous and I want you to take me with you'. They didn't really care about me at all. Not to mention, they liked treating me like a lap dog."

Midnight burst into laughter, "I can not imagine anyone treating you like that."

Glen started running his hands all over her again, delighting in the feel of her soft skin, "You would be surprised. Unlike Kane, I would never hurt a woman. It's just not in my nature and women would use that knowledge against me. They would push me and push me until I couldn't take anymore and I'd end up breaking something, really whatever was close to me, and then I would break down and give into whatever they wanted. I didn't really know what else to do. So mostly they just used me and I let them."

Midnight looked at him and felt like she was going to cry. The pain on his face and how dejected he looked was breaking her heart. She swore she would kill anyone just to take that look off his face. She put her hands on his neck and said, "Well I just want you, only you," then she kissed him.

Glen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. He was so grateful they were in the shower so she couldn't see the single tear roll down his cheek. He had been waiting his whole life to hear a woman say that to him and now here she was, standing in front of him, kissing him, wanting him.

In the shower, there was a step against the tiled wall. Glen turned Midnight around and lifted her up on the step and pushed her against the wall. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, pulled her back as he kissed and sucked her neck and shoulder. He ran his tongue the length of her neck and delighted when she shivered in response. His other hand reached around, down her stomach to find the sensitive little nub between her legs. She arched her back and pushed her butt against him as he continued to rub and kiss her. She moaned in exquisite pleasure. His body responded immediately to her rubbing against him. He felt full and heavy with need even though he just had her. He stopped his assault long enough to pull her to him as he bent her over just enough so he could slide into her. She screamed in pleasure. The fire he was creating was burning its brand on her heart and soul.

He resumed his attack. He latched his mouth onto her neck, running his tongue against her smooth skin, one hand fondling her breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple and the other between her legs working her into a frenzy. He slowly slid in and out of her, delighting in the feel of her satin skin tightening and pulling him deeper.

Midnight couldn't believe the intense pleasure he was giving her. Her breath was coming in shallow grunts as he plunged deeply into her. He felt so amazing and with the position he had her in, all she could do was hold on for the ride. She had one hand on the wall for support and the other was reaching back grabbing his rock hard butt as he continued to thrust deeply in her. She couldn't take it anymore, it just felt too good and she felt the warmth deep inside of her followed by an explosion that shook her powerfully and caused her muscles to clamp down on Glen and he groaned in response.

Glen, very pleased with her orgasm, grabbed her hands and put them both on the wall as he wrapped his hands around her hips and took his pleasure. He was trying to get deeper and deeper until he couldn't tell where her body stopped and his began. He wanted to burn into her, so she could never forget him. He was careful not to hurt her but he rocked in and out of her at a brutal pace.

He could feel her pushing back on him like she wanted more and it was breaking his control. He was just about to release and he put one of his hands on her shoulder and squeezed as he came. Midnight screamed in pleasure as he drained himself inside of her.

He leaned against her, staying inside the warmth of her body, he nibbled on her ear and whispered, "You're going to kill me woman."

She laughed and laid her head exhausted on the tile. Glen kissed her on her shoulder where he had squeezed and asked, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Yes you did, but I liked it," she responded grinning.

"Really," he growled in her ear.

"Yes, you do remember what I said I do for a living right? Besides look at me, I obviously enjoy pain."

"You really are going to kill me."

"I hope not, I have no use for you dead," she giggled as she turned around and kissed him, feeling for once her life, things were finally going in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Week 2

**Chapter 8 – Week 2**

Midnight was standing on the patio in Glen's suite smoking a cigarette. Last week, they decided there was no point in having two rooms since they were spending all of their time together, so Midnight canceled her room, paid the fee and was staying with Glen for their vacation. She felt like she was in a daze. She and Glen were having the most amazing time. They had gone snorkeling down at the beach, gone to the zoo, gone shopping down at the antique stores and spent a good majority of the time in the room making love.

Her favorite time was when they were at the zoo and they were running around like a bunch of teenagers. When they got to the gorillas, she made a joke about the striking resemblance between the gorilla and Glen. She ran and he chased her, grabbed her and smacked her on the ass. They laughed and laughed and fell on the grass under a tree and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

There had also been this little boy that recognized him. The little boy was so excited and Glen couldn't have been more adorable. He signed the little boys little league shirt and bought him an ice cream cone. The little boy's parents were thrilled and thanked him for his courtesy and generosity.

As they were walking away, Midnight had said, "You are so great with children, that little boy is going to have the best summer vacation story ever."

He looked down and kissed her, "The children are our future, it's important to me that they know they matter."

In that moment, she knew she was lost; she would love him for the rest of her life. She had never felt so close to someone in such a short period of time. It seemed like they connected on so many levels but at the same time were different enough to make it exciting.

Midnight looked out over the ocean and sighed. It was a beautiful day, but it was turmoil inside of her. What was she going to do? Glen was more amazing than she ever really thought he could be. Not only was he a great lover but he was a perfect gentleman and was going to be a amazing father.

Over the last two weeks, they had talked about everything from hockey to politics and they seemed to agree on everything. The only thing they completely disagreed on was what time to get up in the morning. Midnight generally didn't wake up until noon and Glen was up and awake at 9am to go workout in the hotel gym. He was there right now.

Midnight took the last drag of her cigarette and put it out. What was she going to do? How was she going to figure this one out? She lived in Portland, he lived in Manchester. She owned a business; she couldn't just leave it and have her sister handle everything. He was a wrestler with a very demanding schedule. Besides, would he want to be with her if she couldn't really "be" with him? Wasn't that the reason all of his relationships had failed before?

Tomorrow was the last day of their vacation and they still hadn't talked about what was going to happen. She wanted to tell him she was falling in love with him but she was scared. She was feeling very insecure about their tenuous relationship. Everything in her life besides her business seemed to fall apart when she touched it. But she knew she didn't want to lose him.

It was like she was experiencing one of those fantasy's she thought out in her mind when she was alone watching wrestling, wishing she could be with him and wondering what he was really like. Now he was here and she didn't want to let him go but how was it going to work? She was trying to be pragmatic but now that he has been a part of her life, she didn't know if she could be without him. But what would she say?

"How stupid would you sound Midnight? Oh Glen I realize I've only known you for two weeks but I love you and want to have your children? Oh yeah that's perfect, how could he turn you down?," she sarcastically uttered as she slapped her hand over her face.

Maybe she would just leave it up to him, bring it up and let him make the decision. If she didn't know what to say, maybe he did. She just hoped that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back and let the sun bathe her.

Glen was in the gym doing chest presses, looking in the mirror and thinking. What the hell was he going to do? This woman was amazing. She was everything he was looking for and more. She was smart, funny, beautiful and she liked him just the way he was. For the first time in his life, he felt like he wasn't putting on a show, like he could really be himself. She made him feel alive; she made him want to be a better man.

These last two weeks had been the best of his life. They did everything together; she made him feel like a kid again. She even made him take her to the zoo, which was definitely more fun than he expected it to be. She also made it so he didn't have to take himself so seriously. He realized because of her, when he relaxed and just took a breath, he could really have a lot of fun.

His favorite time was when they were walking on the beach one night and she randomly stopped and said, "Dance with me."

"But there's no music darlin'," he had responded a little confused and unsure.

"We don't need music baby, just hear it in your head," she grabbed his hand and put the other on her waist. She started humming a song he didn't recognize but she looked so beautiful in the moon light, he just started moving. He lost himself in her eyes and he knew he would do anything she wanted him to, all she had to do was ask and it was hers.

Then as she started singing and he realized he did know the song, "Cause there's you and me and all other people with nothing to do and nothing to prove and there's you and me and all other people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

He loved that song and damn it he was falling in love with her. They had made love on the beach that night and he vividly remembered how beautiful her skin looked bathed in the light of the moon. But now tomorrow was the last day. The best vacation of his life was about to be over and he didn't know where to go from here.

"Alright," he said to himself. "First things first. Your going home and sign the divorce papers, check. Then you will call the girls and tell them how much you love them and if they ever need you, you will be there, check. Then you will confess your undying love for Midnight and ask her to marry you…idiot." He slapped his hand over his face.

"I'm sure that would go over great. Hey Midnight, I know I've only known you for two weeks but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Oh yeah that's perfect how could she turn you down!"

Glen jumped off the bench and grabbed his towel, threw it over his head and walked out of the gym. He was walking through the lobby to the elevators and he started feeling the muscles in his stomach get tighter. He was going to have to say something to her, he just didn't know what.

He put his key card in the lock and opened the door. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her standing there, naked in the sun looking out at the ocean. His eyes drank her in, every last detail from the tattoos, to the fine hairs all over her body. He realized as he stood there staring at her, it didn't matter. He would do whatever he needed to be with her. She was so beautiful and so perfect, like the gods had made her just for him.

Just as he thought that, she turned around and looked at him. She smiled, ran over and jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissed him. "How long have you been there staring at me?"

"Only a minute," he responded as he tried in vain to pull away from her kisses. "But honey I'm covered in sweat and need a shower."

"But I like it when your all sweaty," she teased as she sucked on his bottom lip.

Glen growled low in his throat as his body responded to that simple action. He walked with her to the bathroom and got in the shower with her still attached to him, he wiggled out of his shorts and he held her against the wall and plunged into her sweet body as the water beat down on them. He wanted to show her that she meant everything to him and if he couldn't get the courage to do it with words, he would make her feel as good as he could, for as long as he could.

Midnight wrapped her towel around her and walked back out on the patio. Glen wrapped his towel around his waist and came up behind her and kissed her shoulder, putting his hands on opposite sides of hers on the railing.

Midnight knew they had to talk so she thought she would start it with a simple question, "So where are you headed too after this?"

"Well I have to get back on schedule cause I've got a match at SummerSlam," he said.

"I didn't know you were scheduled for that?"

"Well as of now I'm not but I will be. You know they always change things at the last minute. You know how their doing that thing where Vince has a son and supposedly it's a Superstar?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm using that to my advantage because when I get back I'm gonna pretend like it's me and I'm gonna get into this tussle with Finlay and then I'm gonna make Vince give me a match against him at SummerSlam."

"Oh I see."

Midnight's back was too him so he couldn't see her face and she was glad for it. She didn't really know what to say. "That's pretty cool," was all she managed to get out.

"So I was thinking, in celebration of our last night we should go out to a nice dinner. Do you like French food?"

"I do," she said smiling.

"Well get dressed and I'm going to make reservations at Café L'Europe," his slight country accent shining through and Midnight giggled.

"That was cute."

"Get a move on woman," he said sternly as he slapped her ass.

She giggled and grabbed her black bag, dress bag and hopped into the bathroom. Glen smiled at her as he picked up the phone and made reservations for the patio. He had to think about what he was going to say and give her the present he bought for her. His stomach was in knots wondering if she was going to like her present and worried about how she was going to take what he had to say. He was hoping the atmosphere of the restaurant would help.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The last night

**Chapter 9 – The last night**

Glen had just got done putting on his tie as he heard the bathroom door open and his heart fell on the floor along with his jaw. Midnight looked amazing. She was wearing a blood red dress that had spaghetti straps and a slit that went all the way up to her hip. The front of the dress had a v neck, generously showing off her beautiful breasts and as she twirled around for his inspection, he saw that the back of the dress dropped down to her low back. Really, Glen thought to himself you could hardly call it a dress. It was barely covering her.

He had two very distinct reactions to that dress. One, he wanted to rip it off of her and ravage her body. Two, he wanted to throw a sack over her and not let her walk out of the room. He didn't want anyone looking at what was his, if she stayed his. At that thought his face must have dropped a little because Midnight looked disappointed, "Don't you like it?"

"No baby, I love it, you look amazing. I was actually just thinking I don't want you walking out of the room looking that hot," he said with a huge smile on his face, "We don't really need to eat do we?"

Midnight immediately looked pleased, "Well you will just have to deal with it and yes we do," she said as she came up and rubbed herself on him.

"Come on baby let's get out of here," he grabbed her hand and escorted her out to the lobby.

Midnight was very nervous when they pulled up to the restaurant and the valet opened her door for her. She had never been to anywhere this fancy before. It looked so elegant with Roman pillars decorating the front door. Glen came around and offered her his arm. "I don't think I told you how great you look tonight darling," she admired looking at him. He did look amazing, wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a red tie. Midnight was actually trying not to pant like a sixteen year old girl.

"Thanx darlin', it's all for you," he smiled down at her as he walked her into the restaurant.

A very pretty girl in a black evening dress greeted them, "Welcome to Café L'Europe, do you have reservations?"

"Yes," Glen said, "Two for the patio under Jacobs."

"Yes Mr. Jacobs we have a table for you, please follow me."

She escorted them to the patio and it took Midnight's breath away. There were white Christmas lights all over the ceiling, candles on every table, a small dance floor and she could see the ocean perfectly. Glen took out her seat for her and she sat down. As he sat, their server came up and Glen ordered a bottle of cabernet, while Midnight just took in the general splendor. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening. This was better than any fantasy she had ever created.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's absolutely perfect," she responded trying to keep from crying at the overall perfection of this night.

"I'm really glad," he said smiling at her happiness.

They had a delicious dinner, Glen ordering the roasted rack of lamb and Midnight had the chilean sea bass. They chatted over dinner and talked about life; Midnight's business and how Glen loved wrestling. Some of his past with school and sports, some of her past with school and past failed business ventures were all topics of conversation.

"So I have to tell you, I'm a little offended that you don't like wrestling," Glen remarked as the server took their plates, "Is there a story behind this?"

Midnight laughed because there was a story but she didn't know how interested he would be. "Yes there is a story I guess. It's not really that interesting though."

Glen put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers and placed his chin on his fingers looking intently at her waiting for her to continue.

"Um ok, well, you remember when we first met and I told you about how my friends were upset you made the Undertaker lose his match?"

Glen nodded his head.

"Well one of those friends was 5'8 and maybe a buck fifty soaking wet but had aspirations to be a wrestler. So he joined this local gym that taught wrestlers. At the time, I was living with him, his wife and daughter. We didn't think he would make much of it but after he had been there for about three months, I decided to go down and check it out one night after work."

Midnight stopped to look at Glen making sure he wasn't bored. On the other hand he actually looked really interested. So she shrugged and continued.

"When I walked in I was really surprised; these guys were really good. Rick was most definitely the smallest guy there but there were also giants. There were these two guys especially that stood out. Derek reminded me of a bulldozer, or maybe at least the guy running the bulldozer. He was probably about 6'6 and maybe 290 pounds. Then there was Bobby, he was 6'8 and about 310 covered in tattoos who reminded me a lot of the Undertaker, even had sleeves of tattoos on his arms. Honestly, they could be brothers they look that similar."

Glen laughed, "This story is getting better and better."

"I'm glad you're entertained," she said with a grin, "But it does get more interesting."

"Then by all means, continue."

"Well after I met all the boys, their 'fearless leader', I always just called him douche bag, in fact I can't even remember his name, but anyway he saw me and thought I would be perfect to be a valet, I guess that's what the professionals call them. So I started being my friend Rick's valet. And this went on for a while because they were actually booking shows. Then we all met Jason. Ah Jason the Dementer. He actually was a lot like your character. He hurt everyone indiscriminately and was a total psychopath. He was a bit smaller than you though, only 6'4 and 285 but I thought he was fantastic. Anyway, of course I fell in love with him and he wanted me to be his valet but more than that, he wanted to incorporate me into the show, so all of the boys took me on as their little pet project. They taught me how to wrestle and how to take hits, etc. First couple weeks, I was all fucked up, bruises everywhere and I thought I might actually die if they kept it up. They really had no mercy on me, come to think of it I think they all enjoyed it way more than they let on."

Glen was laughing completely amused at this story and wanting to know how this made her not like wrestling. He would have thought she would have developed a love for it because of this experience.

"So anyway we did quite a few shows and had quite a following. Then it pretty much all fizzled and died one night after a big show we had. We didn't have anything else scheduled because, oh right his name was Dan, our 'fearless leader', so Dan totally fucked us all and basically went bankrupt and didn't tell us until the very end of the show. The dick head pretty much said, 'Sorry I fucked you guys but well that's the way it is'. I believe a couple of the guys continued on and became something in the 'smaller time' wrestling arenas but I'm not sure. Jason and I ended up breaking up shortly after that for reasons having nothing to do with wrestling but I of course stopped wrestling because I didn't even want to do it in the first place. I was only doing it because first I wanted to help my friend Rick and then because I loved Jason and he loved wrestling. He also really loved showing me off. But after that I just stopped and haven't done it since. So that's pretty much the story."

"But I don't understand," Glen said looking confused, "Aside from the breakup with Jason that all sounded like a great story. So why do you hate wrestling?"

"Well hate is a pretty strong word for how I feel but I'm not sure I wanna tell you."

"So you don't hate it? But wait, why not?"

"No I don't HATE it, but I don't wanna tell you why I don't like it because I don't want you to be upset with me."

Glen laughed, "Darlin' you have every right to feel however you wanna feel and have whatever opinions you wanna have. I wouldn't like you any less just because you express yourself. I'm just curious."

Midnight looked at him unsure.

Glen looked her right in the eyes and said, "Really baby, I wanna know."

"I stopped liking wrestling because actually wrestling, really learning to wrestle ruined it for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew it was all fake or I guess I should say scripted. I knew that nothing about the story was true, wrestlers made up their characters and someone was writing a script. I mean I knew before but not to the extent I knew it after I actually wrestled and was part of it. I guess it lost all of it's glamour for me."

Midnight looked a little scared and she quickly spit out the last part, "And most wrestlers are just a bunch of ego maniacs running around trying to impress the general population with their made up personalities and their extreme bodies."

Glen almost fell out of his chair laughing and Midnight looked him a little confused. "Darlin' you are so right!," he said as he continued laughing hysterically.

As Glen composed himself, he said with a smile on his face, "Then why the hell do you like me? I pretty much do that."

"Ha but you see that is where you are wrong," she retorted smiling at his amusement. "You and the Undertaker, well Mark, are the only ones that ever made me believe it. You both seemed to really live your characters like they were an extension of yourselves. You didn't need to pretend to be bad asses because you just were."

"Wow, that's a serious complement. But I guess your not wrong about that either. Mark and I are very much like our characters even when we are out of the ring. The only real difference is I guess is that we aren't evil really. We're pretty fucking normal guys but we are a little 'darker' than your average Joe. We're actually really close too, so playing brothers isn't that far of a stretch."

"I had a feeling you were close. Again something you don't fake, even in the ring and when you both walk next to each other you can see it. Really it would be more appropriate to say you can feel it. The two of you in the ring together put out this incredible energy."

Glen just smiled at her perception and asked, "Hey baby girl, you wanna dance with me?"

"I'd love to sugar."

Midnight was so happy she wanted to cry. The more she learned about Glen the more she loved him. He was more than she ever thought he might be. He was so smart, a world traveler, very funny and he didn't judge her or her out spoken opinions. Besides she really loved to laugh and he really loved making her laugh.

She looked up into his eyes, as he put his arm around her waist and took her hand. He looked so perfect, she couldn't believe he was holding her and dancing with her in this perfect restaurant by the beach. All the wine Midnight had been drinking and loosened her tongue, "I never want this to end. I wish we could be like this forever."

Glen felt his heart skip a beat when she said that. He was hoping she would say that all night long. As they started moving together, he was looking in her eyes wishing he could whisk her away to a place no one would ever find them. He was falling hard for this woman and he didn't really know what to do about it but he knew he wanted her. When the song was over, he took her hand and walked her over to the edge of the patio.

"I have something for you," he said as he reached in his pocket.

Midnight stopped breathing as he pulled out a little red box and held it out to her. She opened it up and it was a white gold ring in the shape of a backwards S and at the bottom of the S there sat a large black opal. At the top of the S shape there was a beautiful ruby. Midnight couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes when she looked at it. She took it out of the box and put it on her right ring finger. It fit perfectly. "Thank you, it's amazing," she said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you like it," he buried his face between her neck and shoulder kissing her gently.

He pulled away from her but kept a hold of her. He decided he would just blurt it out. "I don't ever want to be without you Midnight. You are an amazing woman and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I know it will be hard because of my schedule and your business but if you're willing too, I want to try to make it work."

"Yes, YES," she said as she practically jumped on him, "I will do anything, anytime, anywhere to be with you. I'm not sure honestly if I can be without you."

Glen kissed her as tears slid down her face on the happiest day of her life.

As he pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes, "I wasn't sure if I was just a weekend fling for you."

"It's been a little longer than a weekend baby," she reminded him with a sexy smile, as he wiped the tears off of her checks with his thumbs.

"I know, it's just I'm kinda used to women treating me like a tool and not a man."

"Oh baby to me, you are all man and I wouldn't know how else to treat you. Besides," she ran her hand across his cheek, "I've been waiting forever for you. There's no where else I would rather be than here with you."

"Any chance I can convince you to come with me to South Carolina and then to SummerSlam?"

"I don't know," she teased smiling at him devilishly, "It might take a lot of convincing."

Glen smiled and then kissed her with everything in him. As if that kiss was the only thing he could say to express the pain in his heart that was warming his whole body. He ran his tongue across her lips begging access. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues made love to each other.

She really was a miracle. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her soft skin beneath his fingers and immediately felt there were too many layers of clothing between them. He wanted to pour all of his love deep into her and feel her melting beneath him. "You wanna get out of here baby?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Yes please," she begged as she rubbed her hand down the front of him and he growled in response. She leaned in close to him, "I love it when you do that."

He smiled, "Good cause I plan on doing it more soon, between those sexy legs of yours."

Midnight giggled and blushed as she grabbed his hand and said with her best country accent, "Well you betta get me home soon cause you got me hotta than Georgia asphalt."

Glen laughed, "Fuck me that was sexy," he growled as he started pulling her back to the table.

"Later baby, later," she whispered low and sexy.

Glen stopped at the table and dropped a couple hundred dollars. Then he pulled her out of the restaurant as they both started laughing and giggling at each other.

Glen couldn't get to the hotel fast enough. After running a few red lights, Glen sped into the driveway for valet parking. He practically threw the keys at the kid running to the car and Midnight laughed as he apologized and gave the kid twenty bucks. He picked Midnight up and kissed her as he walked into the hotel and over to the elevators.

In the elevator, he put her down and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped one of her legs around him and pushed her hips against him. His hands were all over her, grabbing her breasts and playing with her nipples underneath the thin material of her dress. They were feeding off of each others mouths and the sexual energy they were creating made the air in the elevator feel electric.

The elevator beeped signaling the arrival at their floor and the doors opened. They stopped as they heard a gasp and looked to see and elderly lady standing there holding her little Terrier. Glen tried to contain his laugh as he pulled away from Midnight. She put her leg down and adjusted her dress as he grabbed her hand and briefly apologized to the lady. He started laughing and pulled Midnight down the hallway.

He pushed her against the wall next to their room as he held her and with his other hand searched for the key in his pocket. He leaned against her, "See what your doing to me woman? Getting me in all kinds of trouble. Making little old ladies cry."

Midnight laughed, "Maybe you should stop wanting me so bad so then you could learn to keep your hands to yourself."

Glen found the key and unlocked the door. He picked her up as he walked into the room. "Baby, I will never stop wanting you," he put her down and gently touched her face, "and honestly I'm not a strong enough man to keep my hands off of you."

Midnight's heart melted at his endearing words and he started kissing her again as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. Midnight knew he wanted to touch her so she took off his tie and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, leaving his hands free to run all over her. When his shirt was open, she ran her hands all over his chest, basking in the feeling of soft skin over hard muscle.

She pushed away just a little to look at him. With his shirt open but still tucked in, she felt her heart come up in her throat. It was beating so fast just looking at his milky white skin under the black material, the muscles in his neck and chest twitching and the raw desire in his eyes was almost too much for her to bare.

Glen groaned as she touched him. He slid her straps off her shoulders and the dress fell off of her to the ground. He took off his shirt, staring at her naked body and wishing he could keep her this way forever.

"You're a naughty girl," he said, realizing she had been wearing nothing on underneath that dress. He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. He grabbed Midnight and pulled her to him. "Now about that promise," he teased as he smiled wickedly at her.

Midnight laughed as he picked her up and put her on the bed. He lifted her legs up, taking her shoes off slowly and kissed the bottom of one of her feet while she was looking at him and biting her lip, excited about what was coming. He started kissing and licking down her leg, gently biting the inside of her thigh. He ran his tongue along the back of her knee and she moaned in pleasure. She started moving her hips, "Please baby, I need you."

"I know angel," he whispered on her skin as he moved lower and started growling as he kissed her lower lips.

He started slowly licking her sensitive nub and she moaned and panted. She grabbed the back of his head and arched her hips, forcing his mouth closer to her core. He growled again in satisfaction at her pleasure. He slowly slid one of his fingers inside of her and moved it in a slow circle as she moaned louder. He also slid it in and out of her as he felt her body shaking in excitement. He loved the taste of her and drank her in like her fluids were giving him life. He wanted to be everything she ever needed, everything she ever wanted.

What he was doing felt so good, she felt like time had stopped. There was only him, there was only her and all of the delicious things he was doing to her. She was looking up at the ceiling, rolling her head around in pleasure. She looked up at Glen's head between her legs as she started feeling that wonderful warm feeling that signaled her orgasm. She relaxed and breathed as she felt it over take her, wave after wave.

Glen felt her tighten down around his finger and smiled to himself. He got up and licked his way up her stomach, to her breasts where he stopped for a second and licked and tortured her nipples as she was moaning and trying to pull him up to her face so she could kiss him. He worked his way up her neck and then found her lips. He kissed her deeply and he felt himself melting into her.

Midnight could taste herself on his lips and wanted to scream in pleasure. He held one of her legs up and put it on his shoulder and put the other down between his legs. He was on his hands and knees and bent her in half. She wrapped her arms around him trying to pull him inside of her.

Glen could hardly stand her need as he glided himself in. Her muscles clamped down on him and he groaned in reaction to her tight body. She was so wet as he moved slowly and deeply, she moaned and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

In the position he had put her in, he was filling her to the limit. It felt so good and hurt all at the same time. The pleasure was overwhelming them both. They worked each other frantically, taking and giving equally to each other to satisfy their pleasure. Midnight begged and Glen growled. She could feel the sweat on his back and neck. He started moving faster inside of her and soon it was too much. He drained himself inside of her body and groaned in pleasure as she dug her nails into his back in sublime happiness.

Glen fell onto her drained. He fell off to the side so he wouldn't crush her but Midnight loved the feel of him on her. His weight made her feel safe and protected.

"I don't think I will ever get sick of you being inside of me."

"I sure hope you mean that because I don't think I'll be able to stop any time soon," he said.

"I'm gonna hold you to that you big sexy man," she teased, rubbing his arm and feeling his muscles flex from the physical exertion.

He got up on his elbow and put his head in his hand. "I wouldn't expect any less," he whispered as he kissed her gently and lovingly.

Then they fell asleep in each other's arms and they both dreamed of their futures together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – University of South Carolina

**Chapter 10 – University of South Carolina**

Midnight was walking through the concourse at the airport in Columbia South Carolina. She was listening to her iPod as she was being escorted to the front door by airport security. They seemed to be afraid she would be accosted by fans since the WWE was going to be at the University of South Carolina. Glen seemed to have arranged it for her but it seemed silly. None of the fans even knew who she was.

Everyone was staring at her assuming she was someone important but she didn't really seem to notice. She was entirely too focused on who was waiting for her downstairs, the love of her life. She was wearing a green baby doll dress that clearly showed almost every one of her tattoos, her black beach hat and black wedge sandals with criss-cross ankle ties.

She was only carrying her purse and she felt strange having all of the security guards around her. They all looked so intimidating, unless they were looking at her in which case their eyes softened, almost like they were trying to tell her not to worry. With them, she would be safe.

But again, she wasn't concerned at all with her safety. She just wished she could run through the concourse to get downstairs to the man she had been two weeks without.

They arrived at the elevators and only two of the guards got in the elevator with her. The others took her bags down another one. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was so nervous and excited and crazy. She felt like she wanted to jump out of her skin and dance a jig. She wanted to laugh and scream and cry all at the same time.

The elevator doors opened to the passenger pickup. Midnight saw as the doors opened something that forced her heart into her throat. Glen was standing there, looking like a god, in jeans and a gray button up shirt. Midnight soaked him in with her eyes. She missed him so much.

Her face lit up and she dropped her purse and ran to him. He opened his arms, picked her up and swung her around as they both laughed like children. Her hat slowly drifted to the ground but she didn't care. They were so happy to be back in each others arms. Glen held her up and captured her mouth, kissing her deeply and passionately.

She melted against him and delighted in his strength and power. She had missed him so desperately. When they finally parted, he slowly put her down but held tight to her. He looked in her eyes that were glistening with tears of happiness, gently touched her face and said, "Two weeks was just too long angel."

"I know exactly what you mean," the tears casually falling from her eyes.

She pulled him to her and kissed him again. She poured everything into that kiss, all of her love for him, all of her passion, all of her happiness.

They heard someone to the side of them clear their throat. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and looked at the person interrupting them. Midnight recognized him as one of her assigned security detail.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," he said more to Glen than Midnight, "But I just wanted to let you know, the ladies luggage is in the limo."

Glen turned, reached in his pocket and grabbed fifty dollars. "Thank you," he said as he shook the man's hand, discreetly giving the man the money, "I appreciate you taking care of her for me."

The man, realizing what Glen had given him said, "Thank you very much sir. It was our pleasure."

Midnight was hanging on Glens arm because she just couldn't bear not touching him. He looked down at her, "Come on baby, let's get out of here."

Midnight just smiled as he put his arm around her and walked her outside to where their limo was waiting. He opened the door for her. She got in and slid over the black leather to the other seat as he got in as well.

He barely had a chance to close the door before she straddled him. He laughed so happy to have her back. She kissed him and he slid his hands up her silky smooth thighs. Her breath hitched in her throat. She had almost forgotten how strong his hands were and how good they felt roaming freely over her body.

His need for her slammed into him hard and quick as he reached her backside and realized she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath the little dress she had on. He growled deep in his throat and she smiled against his mouth knowing full well how excited he was at his discovery.

She pulled away just a little and said, "I just had this feeling as I was getting dressed this morning that you wouldn't want to have to wait until we got back to the hotel."

"You were so right about that," he whispered against her mouth.

He quickly looked to make sure the security glass was up between them and the driver. When he saw it was, he slid hands up her sides and grabbed the top of her dress and slowly pulled it down, exposing her breasts for his inspection. He looked at her, desire apparent and hot. She smiled at him, the cute, sexy and seductive smile that told him she was his for the taking.

He pulled her to him as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. She let out a gasp of pleasure and his tongue slid over her as he sucked the delicate flesh. She needed him so badly, she felt like she had already waited an eternity. She let him feast on her flesh as she went for his belt.

She unfastened his jeans and pulled him from them. It pulsed in her hand almost as if it was trying to tell her how much it missed her. Glen groaned, loving the feel of her hand on him while having her delicious breast in his mouth.

She grabbed his hand and directed it towards her core, she wanted him to feel how wet and ready she was for him already. She wanted to show him how much she needed it. Glen's breath hitched as he felt her sleek wetness. She felt him jerk and harden even more in her hand as his fingers slid inside of her while his mouth still ravaged her breasts.

She felt herself disconnect from reality to a place there was only her and Glen. The passion and the love they were creating in each other felt reckless and wildly abandoned. She felt the ripples of pleasure coursing through her as powerful as the waves crashing against the surf. She felt her hips started to move and pulse against his hand wanting more and more. Anything to get some relief from the pressure building inside of her.

"Please baby, I need you so badly," she moaned as she grinded against him.

"I need you too angel," he groaned as her captured her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he maneuvered himself to her entrance. He grabbed her hips and squeezed in excitement as she slid, painfully slow, down his shaft until he was filling her completely. She threw her head back in ecstasy as her muscles expanded and contracted as he filled her. Her hands glided down his neck expecting to feel his hard muscles twitching but his infuriating shirt was in the way.

She brought her head back up and looked at the shirt angrily. Glen couldn't help but smile at her knowing full well his shirt was the cause of her displeasure. He started to unbutton it but she slapped his hands away, "I'll do it myself."

He smiled again but then groaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head because she started moving on top of him as she unbuttoned his shirt. She moved up and down on top of him as he held onto her hips.

When she had his shirt unbutton, she pushed the cloth aside with her hands feeling the skin beneath in the process. She stopped for a second and marveled at the absolute perfection of his chest. The muscles were excited and they jumped as she touched them. She looked at him then and was lost in his eyes. All of the desire, all of the love, swept her back to the place only they existed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as they kissed, their tongues dancing together in sweet harmony. She resumed her assault on him, moving up and down faster and faster, taking and giving what they both so desperately needed.

She felt the warmth in her growing and her legs stopped working as her release was so close. Glen arched his hips up, resuming her rhythm. She fell on him as he took her over and over. She nibbled on his shoulder, hardly able to take what he was going, while at the same time just wanting more. Her toes started to curl as her muscles clamped down on him. She let out a scream she couldn't hold back as her orgasm caused her to quiver from head to toe.

Glen was right behind her, groaning into her shoulder as he drained himself inside of her. She was such a miracle to him and he knew he would never get sick of having her, never get sick of kissing her beautiful mouth.

They kissed each other, slowly and gently but still full of passion. He stayed inside of her and he just held her to him as he said with his lips everything he wasn't saying out loud. Their bask in the afterglow was short lived because the driver, who they were sure knew exactly what they were doing, came over the intercom and said, "Sir, we will be to hotel in five minutes."

Glen reached over and hit the button and said, "Thank you."

He put his hands back on her thighs and just let them roam, "I'm so glad that you decided to come."

"Which time?" she asked wickedly.

He laughed, "You know what I mean angel. It really means a lot to me that you're here."

Midnight held his face and said, "There is no where I'd rather be than here with you."

She kissed him on the tip of his nose.

He smiled at her, "Oh I almost forgot, Mark is down for the week and he is dying to meet you."

"Meet me?" she asked in shock.

Glen nodded his head, "He can't wait to meet the woman that had me crazy for the past two weeks without her."

She smiled at his sweet complement, "Crazy huh?"

He pulled her to him and brushed his lips against hers, "You have no idea."

Her heart pounded in her chest as he kissed her. When he pulled back she kept her eyes closed and said, "Oh gods, kissing like that must be a sin."

He laughed, "It's all for you."

She smiled at him and unwillingly got off of his lap and sat in the seat next to him, trying to arrange herself since they were about to be at the hotel. Glen was doing the same, "By the way darling, there's something I wanted to talk to you about when we get to the hotel."

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah," he said, "It's just about the show."

She leaned against him, "Why don't you tell me now?"

"Because," he responded as he ran a finger between her breasts and across the top of them, causing her to shiver, "I want you again when we get there."

Midnight looked up at him adoringly, "Anything you say darling."

They pulled up to the hotel and he kissed her one last time before the driver came around and opened the door for them.

Midnight was feeling fidgety, pacing back and forth.

"Baby," she said exasperated, "Really I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you that I don't want to. I understand why you want me to but I just don't want to. This is your thing, not mine. Isn't it enough that I'm here and supporting you?"

Glen and Midnight were standing backstage in the arena at the University of South Carolina. All of the wrestlers were running around getting ready for their performances, occasionally stopping to say hello to them. Glen was getting irritated with the constant interruptions.

"But why not honey? You already know what you're doing and I want you by my side!"

Glen just would not give it up. He really wanted her out there with him. He couldn't think of what else he could say to convince her.

Midnight had only been in town for two days and ever since they made love at the hotel when they first arrived, it seemed like their conversations hadn't been about anything else. He'd been asking her about it the whole time, telling her how they could introduce her and how awesome it would be when they started writing her into the script. She was starting to get upset.

"You really wanna know? Because I'm not 5'10, 120 pounds with blond hair and fake tits!" she screamed a little louder than she should have.

"Hey!"

"Oh sorry Ashley, I didn't mean you," Midnight apologized since Ashley had heard what she said. Ashley walked away looking a little offended but forgiving since she embodied everything Midnight had just made seem like a bad thing.

"Baby you gotta know that doesn't matter, clearly not to me and definitely not to them," Glen argued as he gestured to the outside arena full of Smackdown fans.

"Is he still on about this?" Mark asked as he came up behind Midnight and put his arm around her.

"Yes he is," she looked a Glen with fire glittering in her eyes. He just didn't get what she was saying and only seemed to be thinking about himself and what he wanted.

"Fine you know what, it's not that damn important anyway, don't fucking worry about it," he said as he stalked off towards his locker room.

"Don't worry honey, he really will get over it," Mark offered looking down at Midnights distraught face.

"I know he will, I just don't know why he won't accept that I don't want to do it."

"It's because you did it for your ex-boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me about the story you told him how you used to wrestle," Mark continued, "I think he's just upset that you would do it for your ex who you loved, but not him. I think in some ways he thinks you're saying you don't love him."

"Well that is just fucking ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous it may be honey but I think that's how it is. You also have to remember he's never dated anyone that actually wrestled before. He's also never dated anyone that was even interested in having a conversation about it let alone having done it before. He's used to women trying to get him to quit and you just want him to go farther and support him to be better."

"Well fuck me Mark," Midnight said putting her face in her hand, really understanding now why Glen was so upset. She had never looked at it like that before.

"That's Glen's job darlin'," he joked, "But I do think you should go talk to Vince. Some really interesting stuff is happening tonight that I think you might be fascinated in knowing about. And don't worry about Glen; he just needs some time to cool off."

"Ok, thanks Mark, you really are a great friend."

"I know," he admitted with that devilish smile on his face, "Now go on."

She started to walk away but stopped, "Hey I haven't asked you in these past couple days, what are you doing here? Your not wrestling tonight, are you?"

"No, I had something I had to take of getting ready for Unforgiven but I'm not wrestling again till then. Besides after Glen introduced me to his mystery woman and she was the coolest chick, I figured I'd stick around and hang out with ya'll."

Midnight blushed at the complement, "Alright then, I'm sure I'll see you sooner than later."

"You can bet on it honey."

She turned and walked down the hall into the back rooms until she got to Vince's office. She knocked on the door and heard him say, "Come in!"

She opened the door and Vince smiled, "Oh hey Midnight, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I just have a grumpy big red machine to deal with."

Vince laughed, "Still about the valet thing?"

"Yes damn it, I swear you all are like old women that can't stop gossiping, does every body know he wants me out there?"

Vince walked over to her and sat her down, "Yes every body knows but only because Glen doesn't talk about anything else these days. Those few weeks the two of you were apart, he was like a wild animal pacing in a cage. I thought a couple times he was really going to go crazy. But when he wasn't being crazy, he was going on and on about how great you are and how great you would be for the show."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Vince said, "But tell me, do you wanna valet for him or not?"

"Well I didn't but now I feel like I should because of what Mark said to me."

"Well if I know Mark, he told you that Glen is being over sensitive but only because he loves you."

"Yeah basically," she admitted looking a little injured.

"Well Glen is so," Vince looked like he was trying to find the right word, "convincing, I assumed he would persuade you so I took the liberty of getting this made for you."

He stood up and went to his desk and pulled out a package and brought it over to Midnight. "But before you open it, I want to tell you what is supposed to happen in the show tonight…"

Glen was pacing in his locker room. He didn't understand why Midnight was being so damn difficult about this. He knew he was being a little pushy but he really wanted her to be a part of the most important part of his life. She didn't really seem to get that fact.

He missed her so much when they were apart he thought he would go crazy and now she's driving him crazy again. Maybe he was taking it too personally but it was important to him.

When he thought about her out there doing it for her ex-boyfriend, it made everything in him that was male want to break something. Was he missing something? Did she not love him? Was this just a temporary thing for her? She was willing to do it for her ex, why not for him?

After stewing for a couple of minutes, he decided he just wanted her and if she didn't want to do it, she didn't have to. He wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to, no matter how shitty it made him feel.

He went out into the hall looking for her to apologize. He walked up and down the halls, checked a few locker rooms and finally looked out into the audience to see if she had gone out there. No one had seen her. He went down to Vince's room in hopes she would be there with Mark.

He into the back rooms to Vince's office and knocked on the door. "I know, I know I'm coming," Vince screamed at the door.

"Na Vince it's me," Glen said as he opened the door.

"Oh hey, what's up I'm sorry I gotta be out there in like two minutes, what did you need?" He asked as he adjusted his tie.

"I was just looking for Midnight and I can't find her anywhere," Glen said looking concerned.

"I saw her a few minutes ago but not since, may she's in the bathroom? I'm not sure."

"Alright thanks," Glen said turning to walk out.

"Don't worry Glen, I'm sure she'll turn up," Vince winked at Glen and rushed past him out the door to get on the stage.

One of the stage hands ran past and stopped, "There you are Mr. Jacobs you're on in five minutes."

"Thanks," he started to the stage. He turned the corner and found Mark standing there. Mark turned to look at him and said, "How's it going brother?"

"Not good. I can't find Midnight."

Mark walked up to him and put his arm around his best friend. "Man, I really think this is going to be one of the best shows tonight."

Glen looked and him and tried to be funny to lighten his mood, "Why, cause my bits only five minutes long?"

Mark laughed at the joke, "You'll see brother. But I promise, it will be a night you won't forget."

Then the stage hand came up and said, "Come on, come on your on in 30 seconds!"

"Break a leg," Mark teased as he slapped Glen on the back.

"I don't know what you're on about but I'm gonna find out," Glen warned looking at his friend suspiciously.

Mark just smiled and tried in vain to look innocent.

He walked down the hallway and stood waiting at the entrance for his cue. He took one more look around to find Midnight but she wasn't back there at all. He got the cue and walked out as he heard his pyrotechnics go off and his music. He immediately went into character and grimaced as he walked down the ramp to the ring where Vince and his "lawyer" were waiting. He surveyed the audience quickly and still no Midnight, he was starting to get worked up but still kept on his game face. He climbed into the ring and grabbed the microphone from the lawyer.

He and Vince bantered about the fact Kane could possibly be his illegitimate son. Vince mostly seemed to be worried about his money.

"I don't want your money DAD, I just want Finlay."

"You don't want my money?" Vince asked looking shocked.

Kane shook his head and said no.

"Well then you will have what you want, you and Finlay this weekend at SummerSlam."

Kane looked very pleased with himself as Kenny Dykstra's music went off and Kenny and Victoria started walking down the ramp. Kane grimaced at them on cue but he couldn't help but wish Midnight was standing there next to him.

Kenny and Victoria climbed into the ring, keeping their distance from Kane and pointing their fingers at him in a futile attempt to try to keep him away. Kenny grabbed a microphone, "Wait dad, don't do him any favors, I'm telling you I'm your son."

Vince looked at him in disbelief. "Really, I'm sure of it. Besides I'm sure nothing that ugly," Kenny continued pointing at Kane, "could have come from you."

Kane rose up like he was going to rip Kenny's head off. Victoria was standing behind Kenny's talking crap and pointing at Kane like she was going to do something.

"Well," Vince offered, "why don't the two of you fight it out right here?"

Vince hardly finished his sentence before Kane dived for Kenny's throat, lifted him up and chokeslamed him. Kenny was out and Victoria was screaming as Vince said looking down, "Yeah he's definitely not my son."

Victoria ran over and slapped Kane in the face. Kane was about to reach out for her when his pyrotechnics went off at the top of the ramp and the dark music started playing. He recognized it as Summer Breeze by Type O Negative. He saw flashes on the Trinitron of Midnight screaming and smiling evilly, and then he saw her standing at the top of the ramp. She was wearing a costume that looked a lot like one of his old ones.

It was a black dress that was shear and you could almost see through it with red vinyl flames at the top, with a deep V neck. It had a slit completely up the side to her hip and she had black vinyl shorts on underneath the dress because without them she would have flashed the entire audience. She also had red vinyl boots on and because of the slit in the dress you could see all of the tattoos on her leg. She also had red and black makeup around her eyes and she was wearing blood red lipstick. She looked like a dark demon, a sexy temptress and Glen had to fight for control, trying to keep his body from getting hard as a rock.

The crowd was going wild, no one really knew who she was but knew she must be with Kane considering the coloring of her costume and the fireworks. Glen smiled at their response knowing she was all his and knew at that moment, she really did love him and he loved her with all of his heart.

After standing for a second with her arms up offering herself to the audience, she started walking down the ramp glaring at Victoria. Glen's heart caught in his throat and was having a really hard time staying in character. He wanted to drop to his knees and worship her for the dark goddess she was. He could hardly believe she did it, she came out for him.

As she got to the stairs, she was staring at Victoria and Victoria looked like she was trying to escape. Midnight walked right past Kane, picked up the mic on the stage and said very slowly, "Don't EVER touch him again." Victoria had her hands up in defeat as Midnight threw the mic down.

Midnight kicked Victoria in the stomach and as she bent over in pain, Midnight stood to the side, spreading her legs and put her arm up and her hand wide behind her, signaling to the crowd she was going to do a chokeslam just like Kane always does. The crowd went crazy. Victoria slowly stood up trying to gain control of herself as Midnight grabbed her by the neck, threw Victoria's arm over her shoulder, lifted her up and slammed her down.

Midnight stood over her screaming at her to never touch Kane again, not ever. Midnight turned around and looked in Kane's eyes. There was so much love there she almost lost character but Kane took over. He walked up to her and circled around her, examining her completely and smelling her like an animal in heat. She could feel the sexual heat and excitement coming off of him and as the crowd was still screaming, excited about what was happening. It excited them even more.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. He bent down a little, wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and kissed her completely. Holding her up with one arm, he put his other hand around the back of her neck and drank her in. The crowd screamed in excitement, not really understanding what was happening but not wanting it to stop either. He put her down as Vince said, "So Kane, you and Finlay at SummerSlam."

Kane looked at Vince, smiled wickedly and nodded then pulled Midnight walking to the edge of the ring and held the ropes open for her to walk out. Once she was through, he back flipped over the ropes and dropped to the ground next to her. He threw Midnight over his shoulder and walked up the ramp as the audience started chanting, "Kane, Kane, Kane!"

The last thing he heard was Vince say, "I take it that was Midnight. Interesting girl, anyway back to the issue of my son…"

When they got back stage Matt, MVP, Mark and Torrie were standing there clapping. They were all individually saying how well Midnight had done and Mark and Matt were patting Glen on the back saying how great she looked and how great they looked together. Glen was overwhelmed with pride. She did look great and she did great. He couldn't believe she had come out for him after all.

Midnight turned to Torrie, "Thanks again for the help with the makeup, I wouldn't have looked nearly as good without you."

Torrie hugged her, "Your welcome sweetie, I'm more than happy to help any time."

Midnight pulled away and smiled as she turned around and put her arm around Glen's waist as he put his arm around her shoulders. Everyone thought they were great. "It's about time a hot girl stuck up for Kane!," Mark screamed over the crowd.

"Thanks so much ya'll," Glen said as he picked Midnight up and laughed at Mark's comment, "But I need a minute with my woman."

"Get her bro," Mark teased as he smacked Glen on the back.

Everyone else made whooping noises and whistled. Midnight blushed and smiled at them. "Thanks guys," she said as Glen carried her back to his locker room.

Glen kicked the door closed behind them and kissed her deeply and with all the love in his heart. "I can't believe you decided to come out there and didn't even tell me."

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise and really baby I want to do whatever I can to make you happy. I figured if you wanted me out there, that is the only thing that mattered. Besides I can't stand to see you unhappy when I know there is something I can do about it."

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"And don't you forget it," she teased.

He tried to kiss her but she backed away. "Hold on there tiger, I'm gonna show you a little about the new Midnight," she looked at him wickedly, "Go sit on the couch."

Glen looked confused but did what she said. He backed up slowly and sat down as he reached the couch. She followed and straddled him as she licked the dip in his chest separating his pecks. She could still taste the salty sweat on him.

Glen's breath hitched as he felt himself responding to her sweet mouth on his skin but it hurt a little because he was still in his tights and they were very binding. She licked up his neck and chin then licked his lips as she moaned. He pulled her down closer to him and she started grinding her hips against him. He groaned and she lifted herself up and slowly took off her vinyl shorts and threw them behind her. Then she said, "Pull your tights down."

Glen did as she asked and released himself from his binding gear. Midnight smiled as she put her knees on either side of his head, her crotch lingering an inch or so above his lips, "Now kiss me."

Glen smiled and did what she asked and kissed her between her legs and slid his tongue in her folds. Midnight was moaning and started rubbing herself on his face enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. "I want to watch you touch yourself while you're licking me."

She turned her head and watched him wrap his hand around his massive member as he started stroking himself slowly from base to tip. She put her hands up on the wall and kept riding his face as he rubbed himself. She saw sparkles of light behind her eyes and felt the heat of his mouth and his tongue roaming and licking everywhere.

His tongue danced and swirled inside of her. She felt herself fragmenting from the pleasure of his mouth. Between what he was doing to her and watching what he was doing to himself, she felt the warmth spreading in her body as she started shaking from the orgasm that rocked her body.

"YES," she screamed.

Once the tremors had stopped, she slid down his body slowly rubbing herself against him. She grabbed him, sliding him inside of her as she settled on top of him. His hands were all over her as she held his face and licked herself off of his mouth. She inhaled deeply smelling the mix of their combined scents, shivering in delight.

She kissed him giving him all the pleasure she knew how to give. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him, how much she needed him. She leaned back and put her hands on his knees giving herself leverage and rode him slowly looking at him lusciously. She looked amazing as he moved his hands to inner thighs and rubbed her sensitive nub with his thumb while she kept moving, keeping a perfect rhythm. She was torturing him sweetly and he loved every second.

"Does it feel good baby," she breathed.

"Like heaven angel, like heaven," he moaned as he pulled her to him and started arching his hips up to meet her thrusts.

He groaned as her body tightened around him in response to his movements. His hands were all over, trying to touch every inch of her flesh as he filled her. He wanted to keep her like this forever, crying, panting, pleading for him and only him.

He knew he was so close, he felt so thick and full, he almost couldn't handle it. He looked in her eyes and kissed her passionately as he came inside of her. He couldn't contain the scream that came deep from inside his chest. He loved the feel of her and he had missed her so much. With everything she had done for him tonight, he knew he was going to have to do something really special for her, he just didn't know what yet. She gave him everything and never asked for anything in return except for him to love her, which he was more than happy to do, for the rest of his life.

Midnight wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. She wasn't ready to let him out of her yet, he just felt so good there, like he was a part of her. She never wanted to let him go.

Glen wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him, not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment. She was a miracle to him.

"Where have you been all my life," she asked still resting her head on his shoulder.

Glen buried his face in her neck and whispered, "Waiting for you."

She looked at him and tears were welling up in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him thanking every god that would listen for him.

Glen felt that kiss burning a brand on his heart. He knew at that moment he never wanted to kiss anyone else again for as long as he lived.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Ex

**Chapter 11 – The Ex**

Midnight and Twilight were standing in front of their shop about 50 miles outside of Portland, arm in arm on the most exciting day of their lives. Three weeks ago, they had gotten the call they had always dreamed about, the National Geographic Channel was going to do an episode about their shop for Taboo. They were looking out at all of the people that came out for the show. They had a list of "rock star" clients. There was Bam Margera, Johnny Knoxville, and all of their crews. Tony Hawk had even showed up and brought dozens of professional skateboarders with him. As a tribute to them, Midnight and Twilight had a huge skate ramp and half pipe put up by the shop and all of them were taking advantage of it.

Since Twilight was dating the lead singer of a rock band, his band had come and brought a score of people and other bands with them. There were people every where and they all came for the girls.

"Can you even believe this dude," Twilight asked pulling on Midnight's arms.

"No I really can't, between everything that's happened with Glen and now this. I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale…well a dark fairy tale," she laughed.

"You are so right. Can you believe Jyrki came?"

"No I can't, I'm really happy for you though. I know how much you love the rock stars."

Twilight laughed, "I can't help it dude, they just do it for me."

"I know sweetheart," Midnight said as she kissed her sisters cheek.

Twilight was dating the lead singer of the 69 Eyes. Bam had introduced her about three months ago and they had been together every chance they got since. Midnight was really happy for her sister.

Midnight looked over and saw Glen smiling at her while he was signing autographs for all her regulars that came and some people who just stopped by. She was so happy he was sharing this day with her and it seemed like he made everyone come with him; Mark came with Sara, Matt and Jeff brought Ashley and Torrie, Hunter and Stephanie came and even John Cena showed up. They were all hanging out signing autographs and chatting with the skateboarders. The place was a bee hive of activity.

The shop was just out side of the city with a huge field behind the shop for the skydiving. There was even a small landing field for the planes. The girls were really lucky to have found it. It was exactly the location they needed to have the business they wanted.

Midnight hugged Twilight and walked over the Glen and kissed him. "How are you doing baby?"

"I'm great honey just signing autographs but don't worry about me, this is your day and I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks babe," Midnight said smiling up at him.

"Excuse me Midnight but there is a problem," Tyler, one of Midnight's piercers, said as he came up to her.

"No problem, I'm coming," she kissed Glen and said, "I'll be right back."

"Do you need me?" he asked as she was walking away.

"No baby I'm sure I'll be just fine," she smiled and blew him a kiss.

Due to the fact so many people showed up for the show, there had to be a guest list. The whole area was quartered off and there was security, fire department and police everywhere, but you couldn't get in unless you were part of the law enforcement agencies or on the list.

"What's the problem Tyler?"

"Your ex is here and pitching a fucking fit that he's not on the list. I didn't know what you wanted me to do about it."

"Fuck, fuck FUCK! Of all fucking days to fuck with me. Where is he?"

"Right over there," he pointed in the direction Chad was standing. He was yelling at the security guy throwing her name around like it would somehow save him from looking like an ass. A few cops started coming over wanting to make sure there wasn't going to be any kind of scene.

As Midnight got closer, she told the security guard to let him in and then directed him away from prying ears. She turned around and hit him in the chest. "Do you have some kind of fucking death wish I don't know about?" she asked completely annoyed and unsure of what to do. She couldn't help but wish Glen was standing there next to her so she could feel his comfort. She looked for him but he was across the field from her talking to a couple of kids and he wasn't looking in her direction.

"What are you talking about? I just came because I wanted to support you and let you know that I still loved you and I've been better and want you back," he begged as he walked closer to her and grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her to him.

"Earth to Chad!" she screamed as she knocked his hands away, "There are at least a dozen guys here that would love to kick your ass for how you treated me and are you telling me that you don't know I'm dating someone else and that someone else happens to be Glen Jacobs?"

"Who the fuck is that?" Chad asked starting to look really pissed off, "And why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"KANE you fucking idiot, I'm dating Kane and why the fuck would I tell YOU about that?"

"That's not possible," he was shaking his head in disbelief, "Quit being a bitch and tell me what this is really about. And why the hell are you screaming at me?"

"What this is really about? Did I miss something?" she looked at him like he was crazy, "We BROKE UP! It's been over for six months now, where do you get off showing up and throwing my name around like you're still with me. And I'm screaming at you because I'm FUCKING PISSED you are here!"

"Hey is everything ok Night?" Bam asked as he came up behind her holding his skateboard with one of his friends.

"I'm fine Bam, but I'll be better as soon as this fucking guy gets outta here," she said as she stepped behind Bam so that Chad couldn't get to her. She was started to feel very threatened. His behavior was strange like he wouldn't listen to what she was saying and would just take what he wanted.

"I think you should leave man," Bam said as he stepped closer to Chad.

"And what the fuck do you think you're gonna do?" Chad demanded trying to use his size to intimidate Bam and stepped closer to him. Midnight noticed Chad was balling up his fist like he was about to hit Bam.

Instead he seemed to think the better of it and instead went to grab Midnight. She couldn't help it but as his hand came towards her, she screamed.

Then out of no where Glen was there, grabbed Chad by the wrist, swung him around so violently everyone could here the audible crack of his bone. Chad screamed in pain and visibly paled at the sight of Glen standing in front of him.

Glen grabbed him by the throat, "Consider the broken bone a polite warning. If you ever touch her again, I will end you."

Glen said it in a calm voice but everyone could hear the deadly promise, venom and malice behind it. Glen pushed him away and Chad tripped falling on his already broken wrist and screamed in agony. Even with all of the pain coursing through his body, he had the fortitude to get to his feet and run to the ambulance behind the barricade.

Midnight walked over to Glen and fell into his arms, tears in her eyes. Glen held tight to her and then forced her to look at him, "Baby, baby it's ok, don't worry. Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, he just scared me a little."

Glen looked up to see if he could still see the fuck that dared touch his woman, let alone scare her. But he couldn't see him any longer. Probably for best because Glen knew he would kill him next time.

"I'm so sorry angel, I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"Oh baby, it's ok. I'm just glad you came when you did."

Glen looked extremely upset as he pulled her in close to him. "I promise I will never let anything happen to you."

"I know," she smiled.

"That was the craziest shit I have ever seen!" Bam yelled from the side of them.

Midnight smiled when she looked at Bam's face. It was a strange mixture of being terrified and being in awe.

"You broke his fucking wrist with like no effort on your part. I mean fuck that dude was like twice my size and you flipped him around like a fucking rag doll," Bam continued excitedly, "I am never fucking with you."

Glen laughed, "Don't worry you never have to worry about it. I saw what you were trying to do for Midnight."

"I so coulda took him," Bam said as he put his fists up like he was going to fight.

Mark and John walked up and Mark said, "Everything good over here man. We heard you were killing someone."

Glen shook his head, "No not killing but I will if I ever see that fuck again."

"Yeah," Bam added, "Not killing just breaking his fucking wrist like it was a twig."

Mark looked at Glen shocked. Glen didn't look apologetic at all when he looked at Mark and said with a deadly serious calm, "He scared my woman."

Mark nodded his head with complete understanding, looked at Midnight and asked, "You good mama?"

Midnight smiled at him, "Yeah I'm ok."

Glen walked over and shook Bam's hand and pulled him in for a hug as he slapped Bam's back, "Really, thanks for looking out for my woman bro."

"Anytime man, she is one of the coolest girls I know, I'd do anything for her."

"Ahhhh, thanks Bam Bam," Midnight said as she hugged him.

Glen pulled Midnight back to him, "You're sure you're ok."

Midnight laughed and kissed him, "Yes darling I'm fine. Besides what could hurt me when you are here to protect me. After what you did to Chad, I don't think any man will come within a mile of me."

"Damn right," he grunted aggressively male, "That's the god damn way it should be."

She laughed again. He always seemed to know the right thing to say to make her feel better. One of the crew from the show came up and said they were ready to get started. Midnight kissed Glen again and she said goodbye. As she turned around Glen smacked her on the ass, "Break a leg baby."

"Thanks sugar."

"Good luck!" Mark and John hollered simultaneously.

"Thanks boys!" she waved as she ran to where they were going to start filming.

"She is a good girl man," John remarked.

"Yeah, she's the best," Glen agreed as he watched her walk away. He was amazed at his reaction when he saw her ex trying to touch her. He felt a beast deep within him release. Everything that was male in him screamed to go and protect what was his. He had never felt anything quite like that before. It scared him to death that she was in trouble and he might not have gotten to her fast enough. That will never happen again, he promised himself. She was everything to him and he would give anything to ensure her safety and happiness.

The show went off perfectly. They filmed a few people getting tattooed and pierced. They also filmed a suspension tree with eight people being suspended from a tree like apparatus. Twilight was one of the eight in the tree and then afterwards talked quite a bit about where suspension came from and why everyone did it.

Midnight then talked with the camera crew about safety and what it took to be a skydiver. Then Midnight did a few jumps with her other trainers and did a few tricks in the air for the cameras.

Glen came up to her on her last landing, swung her around told her how great she looked. Everyone was around congratulating her and Twilight on a great filming.

The lead director came up to the girls, "You both were great. We have everything we need and we will be contacting you in about a month to let you see the final cut before we put the show on air."

"Awesome!," the girls both yelled at the same time as they laughed.

"Thank you so much for everything," Midnight said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome ladies. We'll be talking to you soon," he walked away and screamed while twirling his finger in the air, "PACK IT UP!"

Midnight hugged Twilight as they danced around in the circle. She heard Glen laugh and turned around to look at him. He was standing with Jyrki and they were whispering to each other and laughing. Midnight and Twilight walked up to them as they both said, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," they both denied as they looked at each other and smiling.

Midnight kissed Glen as Twilight hugged Jyrki. "What were you talking about about?" Midnight asked Glen.

"We were just talking about how cute the two of you looked while you were jumping up and down like little girls."

"Oh nice," she said as she punched him in the arm.

"Jyrki started it," he accused pointing at Jyrki.

Jyrki just looked at Twilight like he got his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Twilight just smiled at him lovingly, "You're cute."

"Yeah, he definitely is," Glen teased laughing as he smacked Jyrki on the back. They all started laughing and he just stood there shaking his head, "Yeah I totally am."

Jyrki and Twilight said bye and walked away to go get ready for the after party. Glen looked down into Midnight's eyes, "You really were great today."

"Thanks baby," she smiled at him, feeling like her heart was going to explode. He kissed her then and inhaled her wild scent.

"You smell like the wind."

She giggled and he put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into him as he groaned into her mouth. He put his other hand on the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. He pulled away but held her close. He couldn't keep the words he felt so deeply in his heart from coming out of his mouth.

"I love you Midnight."

Midnight heard her heart pounding in her ears and thought she might pass out. He said it, she had been waiting but when she didn't expect it, he said it. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she whispered into his mouth, "I love you Glen."

And they kissed, with all of the love two people can have. They kissed with all the fire of their love and all of the passion in their hearts. Glen pulled back and wiped the tear that fell from her eye away with his thumb and kissed her gently on the nose.

They walked back to all the people arm and arm and proceeded to the after party in celebration of the filming and the girl's achievement. It was a night of pure entertainment. There was a bonfire, people grilling, a huge sound system and people dancing the night away. The alcohol was flowing as fast as people could drink it and everyone was having a fantastic time. It was a huge success.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Passion

**Chapter 12 – Passion**

Midnight was standing outside of the ring looking in as Kane and Big Daddy V's match was coming to an end. They were stalking each other looking for an opening. Midnight was slapping the outside of the ring screaming at Kane to kill him.

They moved in on each other and Kane uppercut V causing him to stagger back a little. Then V slammed Kane with a clothesline and he fell. V shoved the ref out of the way, bounced off of the ropes and elbow dropped all of this weigh onto Kane.

Midnight flinched back thinking on how badly that must suck with how heavy V was. V stood up as Kane slowly got up trying to shake it off. V picked him up, putting him on the back of his shoulders and slammed him down into the mat. He grabbed Kane's leg and the ref counted one, two, three and the match was over, V was the winner.

Midnight screamed no over the crowd as they booed V's victory.

"WHY!!" she screamed as she jumped in the ring after V got out. Behind her, Kane was slowly starting to get up. As he stood, he shook his head like he was trying to shake away the fuss. She went up to him and leaned against him, telling him it would be fine. Kane would be the winner when this was done.

They got out of the ring and walked to the back as the crowd was still screaming. Once they were out of the sight of the cameras Midnight looked at him, "Are you ok? I still can't believe that doesn't really hurt you."

Glen laughed at her face because she looked so sweet with concern. "Well it does hurt baby, just not as much as it looks like it does. You just have to remember to relax when it's about to happen and then it hurts less. Besides baby, I can lift more than he weighs."

Midnight smiled as she ran her hands over his pecs, "Don't I know it."

V walked by in the background and she hissed in his general direction. "What's wrong baby," Glen asked noticing who she was hissing at.

Midnight just looked at him and instead of answering, pulled him in the direction of the gym. Since the show was still going, no one would be in there. Glen closed the door behind them, "What honey?"

Midnight turned and glared at him with a vicious look in her eyes. Glen tried not to flinch away from that look and waited for her to speak.

"I am so FUCKING sick of you losing to that fat fuck! Who the fuck is writing this shit?"

Glen tried not to smile at her obvious passion on the subject but he didn't really know what to say. "The writers?" He offered trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled but the anger in her eyes didn't diminish. "I'm serious Glen, enough is fucking enough. And on top of everything else they have the nerve to call him the most dominant force in the WWE? Who the fuck are they kidding? That title is and always will be yours as long as you are wrestling. I can't believe they can even pretend V is a match for you because he's not. He has no real power other than his fat ass falling on you! I mean really all you would have to do is dance around the ring, tire that fat fuck out, hit him once and he would be finished!"

"Wow you really are upset about this aren't you?"

"Yes baby, I am. Before we were together and I was an observer of the WWE, I have seen you do things no one else can do, not even Mark! I mean you picked up the Big Show, actually walked while holding him, before throwing him over the top rope and Big fucking Daddy V can even be considered competition? Fuck speaking of Mark, fucking Mark's beat him too. Mark fucking beat him and fucking Henry, together in the same damn match! But you can't? How the fuck is that even possible?!"

Midnight threw her arms up in frustration, "You should own this place. Back here," she gestured to the back of the arena, "Wrestlers are afraid of you because they know what you can do, they know how powerful you are. Out there where all of the fans can see, the writers don't seem to believe you are worth fearing. Wrestlers should be afraid, like they were in the old days to even step into the ring with you. I think that's really what pisses me off the most. V has the audacity act as if you can't intimidate him when you walk into the ring. I mean I realize that is his character and the way the writers intend him to be but even the Big Show was scared because he knew what you could do and Show was way bigger and more 'dominating' then V. Royal Rumble for christ sake! You still hold the record for the most people eliminated and the longest time in the ring! What has he fucking done? He can't even have a match longer than like five minutes because his fat ass gets worn out so fast. He's got the stamina of an eighty year old man. Aren't you all supposed to be in shape? Aren't you supposed to all be athletes?"

Glen walked up to her and looked down at her beautiful face, even more beautiful because she was angry. "I'm not sure what to do here baby, fuck the aggression out of you, or go tell Vince I need a story line that will make my woman happy."

"Both," she demanded wickedly, "But fuck me first."

Before she knew what was happening, Glen had her lifted off of the ground by the neck against the wall, he's eyes glittering with a dark evil desire that fueled her own. He tore off her shorts and pulled down his tights just enough to release himself.

He lifted her up with little effort and put his arms under her thighs then grabbed the bars on the wall for support. She could feel the muscles in his arms, so strong, so powerful supporting her weight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for what she new would be a wild ride. He had a dangerous look in his eyes that made him look vicious and oh so very male. He slid inside of her body already hot and wet for him and slammed her against the wall as he pounded inside of her. A casual observer would have thought he was trying to kill her, but she loved the animal in him. She accepted it all and only wanted more.

His hard body imprisoned her against the wall. She could not have moved even if she wanted to. He captured her mouth and kissed her, his tongue increasing the pleasure already coursing through her body. He sucked on her lips and nibbled gently causing shivers down her spine.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, feeling the thick corded muscles behind the soft skin. His sweat excited her more. Her hands were driving him mad. It was amazing how such a small gesture, ignited his body and soul, bringing out a desire that could never be satiated by anyone but her.

The obvious enjoyed of the violent sex they were having was apparent all over her face and it was breaking his control. She was so tight and the ecstasy of her muscles clamping down on him was amazing. He eyes rolled in the back of his head and the muscles in his arms flexed to capacity as he drained himself inside of her.

He didn't mean to but she felt so good he lost control and ripped the bars out of the wall. She held onto his neck and his arms still held her up as she looked over her shoulder and saw the bars in his hands no longer attached to the wall. She looked back at him and he just shrugged like a little boy unsure of what happened. Then she smiled and they burst into laughter.

"See what I'm saying baby, raw power and you have it in spades," she said as she kissed him.

He glowed at her complements. Never in his life had he wanted to be as much for anyone as he wanted to be for her. He would do anything she wanted him to…anything.

"Alright baby, I'll talk to Vince. Maybe there are some story lines somewhere and we can see if they will be any good."

He put her down and dropped the metal bars to the ground.

"Baby, do you realize it's been like 2 and a half years since you've had a real story line? And that's when all that shit was happening with Lita. I hated that by the way."

"You did? I actually thought it was pretty cool, seemed to really nail the head in the coffin as to why Kane is the way he is."

"Well yeah," she conceded as she picked up the shorts Glen had ripped off of her, "but I hated having to watch you kiss her. It drove me crazy, even back then before I knew you. And the betrayal? I wanted to kill her. Every time I thought she was pretending, she just kept kicking you in the gut."

"I think I just thought of a story line."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go talk to Vince about it."

"Sweet. I love you Big Red."

"I love you too baby."

She went to pull on her shorts but held them up and realized when Glen tore them off, he done just that, torn them. The whole back of them was ripped open. She held them up and looked at him. He shrugged, "They were in the way."

She couldn't help but laugh as she threw them at him. "Well you're going to have walk behind me to the dressing room so I don't flash everyone out there."

"Well the smart ones won't be looking at you at all," he growled as he pulled her to him.

She smiled at his possessive nature, "Oh I always knew it would be great to have my own personal caveman."

Glen grunted and hit his chest. Midnight laughed, "Very nice baby, very nice."

Glen smiled and walked out into the hall, huddling Midnight close to him, trying to block people's view of her until they crept into their dressing room. Once they were inside, Midnight jumped away from him and looked at him seductively, "You wanna wrestle?"

She pulled her dress over her head and stood there. Glen smiled wickedly and jumped after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Wrestlemania XXIV

**Chapter 13 – Wrestlemania XXIV**

It was the end March which meant it was time for Wrestlemania. Glen was scheduled to fight Randy Orton for a WWE title match. Over the last few months, they had been working on a story line that Glen and Midnight came up with and Vince okayed. Kane had been doing what he does best, plowing through the Superstars of the WWE.

He had been crossing over on Raw and beating everyone he was put up against, while still reeking havoc on Smackdown. He won the Royal Rumble and had finally worked his way to getting a title match at Wrestlemania. As a side story, the fans were seeing a relationship develop between Randy and Midnight. She was always sneaking away after or during Kane's fights to see Randy.

Their relationship was obviously intimate because Midnight was playing that Kane was keeping her against her wishes but that she was too afraid to leave him. Randy constantly begged her to leave him, telling her that he would protect her. Midnight kept telling him she would but not until after he retained the title at Wrestlemania. He had to prove to her he could protect her from the man dominating the Superstars of the WWE. The fans were eating it up. Not only did they love the scandal, but they were dying to see how it played out.

Midnight was ecstatic about the rise of Kane to his former glory. People were scared of him again and she was loving it. He was once again, as he always should have been, the most dominant force in the WWE. Life was really good for both of them. Not only was Glen taking off but their relationship couldn't have been stronger. They were completely in love and devoted to each other. They were in Orlando and it was the night before Wrestlemania, they were sitting in the hot tub at their hotel. Midnight was sitting next to Glen and they were enjoying the beautiful night.

Glen looked down at Midnight and quoted, "For I have sworn thee fair and thought thee bright. Who art as black as hell, as dark as night."

"You are a poet my love," she said looking up at him adoringly.

"Shakespeare did it angel, not me, but it definitely reminds me of you. He meant it to be hateful to a woman that destroyed him but I always thought it was beautiful and a statement of love, not of anger," he stroked her face and neck, "You are so beautiful, it provokes a need in me to recite sappy poetry."

Midnight smiled, "Thank you but you should be thinking about your match tomorrow and not me."

"I'm always thinking about you," he kissed her. When he pulled away he continued, "I am also thinking about the match tomorrow because of you. I'm worried about you getting hurt."

"Why would you be worried about that?"

"I just am, I can't help it. But I can't say I'm not happy it's going to be over. I know it doesn't mean anything but when you kiss him, I want to kill him."

Midnight looked at him, "Oh baby, I only have eyes for you."

"I know angel, but that doesn't change the fact he is touching something that is mine," he growled at her.

Midnight laughed, "It's the way the show it supposed to go honey, can't change it now. Besides I'm sick of you not being in the position at the WWE you should have. I know you're not going to be able to keep the title for long but just having it is a step in the right direction. We will make people remember who you are and why they should be afraid."

"All I'm saying is that if you got really hurt I wouldn't know what to do. I mean I know what I'd like to do," he said with a vicious look in his eyes, "But mostly I'd feel responsible because it's my fault you're wrestling in the first place."

"Oh don't worry, I'm practically a professional you know and I do know how to take a hit. But enough of this serious talk," she crooned as she stood up and straddled him in the hot tub, "We should be doing something a lot more enjoyable."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her. She softly moaned as she ran her tongue across his lips and into his mouth. Her hands were on his neck and shoulders and his were on her back and thighs.

Glen starting kissing and biting her neck and she arched her back to push against him as she felt him harden. He took advantage of the position she was in and kissed the tops of her breasts and slid his tongue between them. She grabbed the back of his head and held him to her, wanting more.

"Hey kids," Mark interrupted as he walked up with his wife Sara.

Glen growled as he looked up at his best friend, "You've got great timing bro."

"Don't I know it," he admitted with a wicked grin, "Mind if we join you?"

Midnight whispered in Glen's ear, "Later baby," as she slid off of he's lap and sat next to him saying out loud, "Of course you can."

Mark winked at her and got into the tub and then he helped Sara in. They had a great night hanging out. The boys were talking about the matches tomorrow drinking beer and the girls were talking about the boys drinking wine.

A few hours later, they got out and started walking back up to their rooms. The boys were walking in front of the girls still talking about their matches. Mark was congratulating Glen on his title shot and helping him to keep his mind in the game. The girls heard bits and pieces of Mark saying things like, "Don't worry everything's gonna be fine."

Sara took Midnight's arm, "So ya'll have been together about eight months now right?"

"Yes indeed, the best 8 months of my life," Midnight beamed.

"Wedding bells in your future?"

Midnight blushed at the question because while she had thought about it, she wasn't really trying to rush anything, "We haven't really talked about that yet. Why?"

"Mark proposed to me at Wrestlemania, I was just curious if his best friend was thinking about doing the same thing."  
Midnight's heart was pounding in her head, "I didn't know that."

"Yeap," she said looking at Mark, "It was terribly romantic. I think we had also been together for about 8 months. It really was love at first sight, besides Mark and Glen are too pees in a pod; both impossible to say no to."

"Don't I know it," Midnight admitted rolling her eyes, "But you gotta love 'em."

"Yes, yes we do," Sara agreed as she smiled and hugged Midnight to her.

Glen and Mark's ears must have been burning because they both stopped and turned to look at the girls on cue. "What are you girls talking about?"

Sara let go of Midnight and walked up to Mark, "We're talking about how much we love you two big hunks."

Midnight laughed and hugged Glen, "Indeed we were," she said looking up at him with all of the love in her heart pouring into that look.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Darlin' you can't look at me like that when we're in the company of others and I can't do anything about it."

She looked at him totally innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Glen growled at her, bent over and threw her over his shoulder. He stood up and shook Mark's hand, "I gotta go teach my woman some manners, I'll see you in the morning bro."

"Later man," Mark said as he laughed at his friend.

"Good night honey," Glen said to Sara and turned to walk down the hall.

Midnight put her hand on Glen's back and lifted herself up and waved "Goodnight ya'll."

"Goodnight," Mark and Sara said at the same time as they watched their friends walk away.

Mark looked down at his adoringly, "You remember when we were like that."

Sara looked at him and ran her hand down the front of his shorts, "I didn't realize we ever stopped being like that."

Mark smiled at her as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Then he bent over and threw her over his shoulder just like Glen had done to Midnight and smacked her on the ass. "Looks like I gotta teach you some manners too woman."

"Oh yes please."

Mark grunted and walked to their room.

Everyone was back stage and the energy couldn't be higher. Wrestlemania was everyone's favorite time of year. People were running around saying hello and all of the wives and girlfriends were there. Midnight just came from shooting the first part of her bit for the night with Randy. She walked around the corner and ran into the Rated R Superstars new pets, formerly the Major Brothers, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder.

"Hey there pretty lady," Curt said.

"You sure are looking sexy tonight," Zack continued, "When you gonna ditch the giant and come play with us?"

Midnight laughed flattered by their admiration. "Boys I've told you before, I'm all Glen's."

"We know, we know," they both conceded at the same time.

"But if you ever change your mind," Curt added.

"Yeah if you ever change your mind, you know where you can find us," Zack said smiling down at her.

"Ok boys, see you later," she said as she walked between them and ran her hands down their arms.

"Tease," they both said as she turned and smiled at them as she started back down the hall. They were really cute, Midnight thought to herself. But from what she's heard, they were man whores all over the WWE, but they were harmless and very sweet.

Midnight was walking back to Glen's dressing room as Mark was walking out. "Hey baby girl!"

"Hey Mark," Midnight greeted him as she walked up and gave him a hug, "Is tonight gonna be 16 and 0?"

"You know it darling. I gotta get my title back," he said with a huge smile on his face, "Besides you can't beat the Deadman, not in his house."

"When do you think the Phenoms reign will end?" she asked teasing him.

"Who knows darling, when I decide I don't want to wrestle any more, when the writers think it won't sell anymore, you never know."

"Well I hope it lasts a lot longer. Before I feel in love with Kane, the Undertaker was always my favorite. I would hate to see the day the Deadman was no longer a part of the WWE," she said looking at him sweetly.

Mark pulled her into him and hugged the breath out of her. Midnight giggled and she said breathlessly, "Mark, I love you too but I can't breathe."

Mark laughed and held her away as he looked down at her, "You really are the sweetest girl in the world Midnight. No wonder Glen can't think about anything else."

Midnight blushed, "Thanks Mark, I think you're pretty great too."

She pulled away from him, "Well good luck tonight darling. I gotta go get my man cause we're up soon."

"Alright honey, I'll see you later and good luck to you as well."

Glen was sitting in his locker room pacing restlessly back and forth. He had hoped the pep talk he got from Mark would help but it didn't. He looked down at the ring he bought for the love of his life. It was a John Atencio ring, platinum with a five carat diamond in the middle that also included a band with seven smaller diamonds. He was so nervous he couldn't sit still.

He knew she would like the ring because he saw her staring at it in a magazine about a month ago but what he didn't know is what her answer would be. In all of the conversations they had in the months they had been together, marriage had never been one of them. He knew she wanted to get married, but maybe it was too soon. He would marry her tomorrow if she would have him but he was also not in any rush.

He just wanted her to have the symbol of his love on her finger, also displaying to the rest of the world that she was his. He was just at a complete loss on what to say, or how to say it. He walked over to the locker in his room, opened it and put the ring in it.

His heart almost fell out of his ass when Midnight opened the door. He closed the locker door and stammered, "Hey baby."

"Hey honey, you ok?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly, "I'm fine."

"Ok," she said looking at him rather suspiciously but she let it go. "Are you ready to go out there? We're on in like five minutes."

"Yeah I'm ready," he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you sure your going to be ok? I mean with the game plan."

Midnight put her hands on either side of Glen's face, "Darling for the last time I will be fine, besides who would dare hurt me?"

He looked down at her with fear and sadness written all over his face. "Oh baby, please don't make that face at me. I will be fine."

She kissed him very passionately, attempting to ease his fears, "Come on, The Big Red Machine has a title to win."

He smiled at her and put on his game face. He walked her out of the room and down the hall. They were standing at the entrance waiting for their cue. Kane looked down at her and she smiled, he looked so deliciously evil, her body immediately responded.

The pyrotechnics went off and they walked out together. Midnight walked behind Kane as the crowd went mad. The Citrus Bowl was huge. Fireworks were going off everywhere and the crowd was shaking the entire arena. They were out of their seats cheering and screaming. Midnight had a hard time not smiling at the over all splendor. No matter how many times she walked down that ramp, she never got used to it. It was more exhilarating than sky diving. It was only amplified more from the oversize of the arena.

They climbed into the ring, stood in the middle of it as Kane lifted his arms. Midnight was down on her knees bending back against Kane's legs as he threw his arms down. On cue, the flames on the ring posts flew into the air and the crowd screamed again. Kane extended his arm and Midnight grabbed it as she pulled herself up and swung around him. He walked around Midnight looking at the crowd menacingly as the Legend Killer's music started and Kane stopped, glaring in his direction.

Randy came into the ring as Midnight climbed out. Before the match, fans saw a clip of Midnight sneaking away to see Randy. Together, they had formulated a plan to ensure Randy's victory. The plan was simply Midnight, when Kane wasn't looking, was to put a lead pipe in the ring and then distract the ref so Randy could take advantage.

Kane and Randy were measuring each other up when the bell rang and the match started. Kane had the upper hand for the first part of the match but then the tide turned a little when Randy RKO'ed him. Randy looked to Midnight to get ready but Kane sat up. Randy looked horrified. Midnight had the pipe behind her back waiting for the right moment. Randy walked right into Kane trying to attack him but Kane grabbed him by the throat. Midnight took her cue and jumping onto the apron got the ref to look up at the ramp, telling him she saw John Cena trying to come down and interrupt the match. While she was doing that, Kane was walking towards her with Randy's neck still firmly in his hand. And Randy watched in horror as Midnight handed Kane the pipe!

Midnight kept the ref's attention while Kane first took out Randy's leg, then slammed him in the head. Blood flew everywhere as Randy's head was tore open. Kane tossed the pipe and Midnight told the ref Kane had Randy pinned. The ref ran over and counted one, two, three and the Legend Killer's reign as the WWE champion was over. Kane was champion. Midnight dove in the ring and jumped on Kane kissing him. She looked over at Randy's body and spit on him. She stood over his lifeless body screaming she would never betray Kane, not EVER.

Kane and Midnight walked to the back victorious. Everyone was congratulating them but their bit wasn't done yet. Midnight had to go to the back and wait for Randy to 'find her' and then the chapter of betrayal would end. Midnight kissed Glen and ran to the back saying she would see him in a minute.

Once the cameras turned on, Midnight was pretending to pack her stuff up when Randy barged in. "What is going on Midnight!" he said her name with bitterness in his mouth.

"Nothing is going on Randy, nothing at all. I would never betray Kane, you just really wanted to believe I would."

"You mean it was all a lie?!" he screamed in her face.

"Yes, yes it was. It was all a lie, just to help Kane get where he belongs, the champion. If you weren't so stupid maybe you would have realized that," she yelled with loathing and hatred in her eyes.

Randy grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room into a table with such force, the table broke into pieces. Midnight laid their not moving.

Kane walked into the room, saw Midnight's seemingly lifeless body laying on the ground and Randy standing there looking at her. What happened next he couldn't help. He ran up to Randy and really punched him in the face knocking Randy onto the ground. Then Kane tried to get back into character and went over to him and beat him on the ground, reopening the 'wound' Randy had gotten earlier from the pipe.

Once he was all bloody and unconscious, Kane went over to Midnight, picked her up and walked out of the room. After that the cameras were shut off.

Glen put Midnight down and made sure she was ok. "I'm fine, I'm fine. What you should be doing is checking on Randy, you really hit him!"

Glen looked mournful and apologized, "I know I couldn't help it seeing you lying on the floor like that."

"Ok baby, just go see how he is."

Glen walked back into the room and Randy was getting up. "That was a hell of a punch man. Was that completely necessary?"

"I'm sorry bro, I just, well I have no good reason other than that I was worried about Midnight. Natural male instinct I guess."

"It's alright man," Randy said pulling himself together, "Not the first time I've been punched and I'm sure not the last."

"We're good then?" Glen asked.

Randy shook his hand, "Of course dude, everything's cool. Midnight's ok right?"

"Yeah she's fine. She was more worried about you."

Randy laughed, "She's a sweet girl but I'm good no worries, go take care of her."

"Alright man, I'll talk to you later."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The Ex-Wife

**Chapter 14 – The Ex-Wife**

When Glen came out from talking to Randy, a few people were hanging around Midnight to make sure she was ok and talking about how great she did. Glen walked over to her, put his arm around her and excused them as he walked away with her.

"Don't worry, Randy is fine and we're cool. I'm sorry about what happened, I couldn't really help myself."

"Its ok baby, I know you are just trying to protect me. You're very sweet," she kissed him, "But come on baby we still got this last bit to do."

"Yeah I know," he said as he grabbed her hand and headed for the loading docks in the back of the stadium. When they got back there, they saw the ambulance and one of the guys put a neck brace on her and then helped her get in the stretcher.

"Damn this thing is itchy," she complained to no one in particular, but all of the guys standing around giggled.

They got the cue from the camera guy and they were on. Midnight immediately looked like she was in extreme pain and Kane was standing next to her looking desperate. The fans heard him say, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I should have been there."

"It's ok, don't worry about me, I'll be ok," she said running her hand over his cheek as she flinched in pain for raising her arm.

"I swear, as soon as I know you are better, I'm going to KILL him!"

"No, don't do that, please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised as he grabbed her hand, "I'll never leave you."

The last thing the fans saw was Midnight being loaded into the ambulance and Kane getting in as well, obviously on their way to the hospital. Once the ambulance doors closed, the cameras went off and they were let out.

Midnight took off the brace and stretched her neck, happy to have that thing off. Then she jumped on Glen and he swung her around. "Everything is going so perfectly," she giggled in pure happiness.

"Yes it is, thanks to you," he said looking deeply in her eyes. He bent down to kiss her and as their lips met, both of their hearts started beating faster. Neither of them could think of anything that could possibly ruin this beautiful day.

Once they pulled apart, they went back to the main waiting area backstage and hung out with all of the other Superstars and met a couple of girlfriends they hadn't previously before met. Midnight was standing next to Glen and they were holding hands as a woman she didn't know came up and hooked her arm in his, pulling them apart, "Great job Glen. You look good. I've missed you."

Glen shrugged her arm off of his, "What are you doing here?"

Midnight looked very confused about who this woman was and felt her temper rising at someone she didn't know touching her man.

"Well I am still on the guest list. After all, I am your wife."

"EX-wife," Glen said glaring at her.

Midnight had to keep her jaw from dropping as she realized who the woman in front of her was.

"But I came here tonight in hopes of changing that fact," Marrisa moved closer to him and put her hands on his chest, "I came here tonight to try to make it right. I've been thinking a lot about it and I really think we can make it work. I know now how selfish I was and I want to do it right this time."

Midnight was seething on the inside but didn't know whether or not she should say something. Glen certainly didn't seem in a big rush to tell Marrisa who she was and he was letting her touch him. Her vision was going red quickly and she was going to explode if something about this situation didn't give. Worse was his over all body language, he looked sad and was standing very submissively, visibly shrinking his massive size. Midnight couldn't help the feral beast from roaring possessively inside of her. He was only supposed to do that for her!

"No Marrisa, I don't think so," Glen said.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about getting back together," she teased as she ran her finger down his arm. "Besides I miss you and so do the girls. We all want to be family again."

Even though his heart strings were pulled a little at the mention of her girls he still responded, "I'm with Midnight now."

Midnight was digging her nails into her hands almost drawing blood. She was so angry and all she could think about was how great it would feel to slam her fist into Marrisa's nose. She also still felt unsure because even though he said he was with her, he didn't make it sound like that was an undisputable fact.

Marrisa looked at Midnight like she was nothing more than a minor annoyance, "Yeah I know, I saw you out there with her. But what does this little whore," she asked pointing to Midnight, "have to do with us? You've done skits like this with women before."

The beast wouldn't stay quiet any longer and Midnight couldn't take it anymore, "Excuse me?"

"I believe you did hear me, anyway this is between me and my husband, so it would probably be a little better if you just left," Marrisa insisted as she waved Midnight away, dismissing her from the conversation.

Midnight got in her face very aggressively, "I think it would be better if I teach you some fucking manners by shoving my…"

But she didn't get to finish because Glen put himself between the two of them, "Just let me handle this Midnight, I'll take care of it."

Midnight's jaw almost dropped clear to the ground. She couldn't believe he was defending this bitch after what she had just said. Now she really wanted to hit him. She didn't say anything for fear it would sound like screeching.

He wasn't saying any of the things she would expect, "Don't fucking touch me," "Don't call my woman that," "Go to hell." Nothing! Did he even care how Marrisa was talking to her? Did he know what he was doing?

So instead, she just looked at him disbelievingly while backing away and then turned walking down the hall stewing in her own anger. She was on fire. She was so pissed at Glen for defending his ex and not defending her, so pissed at that bitch for dismissing her like a child, seething about her touching him, touching what was hers so intimately she wanted to kill her. She wanted to scream. She ran back to the gym they had set up for the wrestlers and took her aggression out on the punching bag. She went between pretending it was Marrisa and pretending it was Glen.

She couldn't believe this was happening, she felt like her world was falling apart. Her mind was spinning in a million directions at once. Before she knew what was happening, she was a crumbled mess on the floor crying hysterically. She was so angry, it felt like she was shutting down and shutting everything out, except the pain. How was this happening to her? This is not the man she thought he was.

She actually let herself believe he might propose to her tonight because of what Sara had said. Instead, she was weeping like a child with more pain in her heart than she could process.

She didn't know how long she was there but she heard someone opening the door. Torrie ran over to her and asked, "Oh my god Midnight, are you ok? Everyone's been looking for you and Glen is going out of his mind."

"He doesn't care about me," Midnight cried between sobs.

"What? Of course he does, what happened?"

Midnight tried to get herself under control to tell Torrie the story and barely got it out before sobbing uncontrollably again.

"Oh my god Midnight, I'm sure it's not how it seemed."

"HOW ELSE COULD IT SEEM!" Midnight screamed in pain.

Torrie didn't really know what to say. If her boyfriend had treated her like that, she would just as upset as Midnight was. Especially if she loved him as much as Midnight loved Glen.

"Would it be ok if I stayed with you tonight?," Midnight asked her pleadingly, "I don't think I can even look at him right now."

Torrie looked at her and smiled, "If that's what you think you need, then of course you can."

"Thank you," she said as she slowly stood up. Torrie put her arm around Midnight and helped her walk out of the gym. As they headed out, they ran into Mark.

"What the fuck is going on? Where have you been?" Mark asked his face full of concern. Midnight fell into his arms and hugged him as fresh tears started spilling from her eyes. Mark looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her. Then he looked at Torrie with questions in his eyes. Torrie quickly told him what happened while he was out in the ring.

"Sweetheart," Mark said as he held her away so he could look in her eyes, "I'm sure it's not how it seemed."

"Mark, I realize you're his best friend but I'm getting really sick of hearing that. If that's not how it is, then how is it?" she begged to know with sorrow in her eyes, "How else could it be?"

"I don't really know honey but you should talk to him."

"Talk to him? I don't even want to look at him right now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the hotel and staying with Torrie," Midnight stated, "You can tell him where I am if you want but make sure you tell him I don't want to see him."

"Are you sure honey?" Mark asked, worried about how Glen would react to this news. He was still running all over the arena trying to find Midnight and here she was saying she didn't want to see him.

"Yes I'm sure, I need to be alone and think before I can see him."

"Ok, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you Mark. Can we please go Torrie?"

"Of course we can sweetheart, I brought my car and it's just out back."

"Ok," Midnight uttered as she let Torrie lead her out of the building. Midnight didn't want to admit it but the farther away she got, the more her heart hurt. All she wanted to do was go back, run into his arms and forget it ever happened.

Mark watched them walk away as he shook his head. Glen really fucked the dog this time and he had to be the one to tell him so. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Hell on earth

**Chapter 15 – Hell on earth**

Mark walked the halls looking for Glen. Finally, he found him talking with Vince. Glen saw him and walked over, "For fuck's sake Mark, did you find her?"

Mark just nodded his head unsure of where to start. "I think you better come with me bro."

Glen looked at Mark, panic in his eyes, "Ok, what the fuck is going on?"

"Man I don't really know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it. Midnight is madder than hell at you."

"She is?" Glen asked looking totally dejected.

"Yeah man and you have to know why. You totally fucked the dog when you stuck up for Marrisa instead of defending your woman. How the hell did you expect her to react?"

Glen didn't really know what to say. "I didn't think it was that bad. I was just trying to protect them both."

He was so pissed at himself he didn't even know what to say. This was supposed to be a great night and he had just fucked it all up.

"I was just so confused when Marrisa showed up. I felt the past rushing at me and I reacted badly. I just didn't want them to fight. But where is she? I have to explain, I have to apologize to her and beg her to forgive me."

Mark inhaled sharply, "That's the other problem."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want to see you."

Glen's eyes widened as he let what Mark said sink in. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Not only did he fuck everything up but now she didn't even want to see him. He turned his back on Mark and punched a hole in the wall. He fell down to his knees and he felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

In the months they had been together, they had their share of disagreements, even arguments, but she had never been so angry she didn't want to see him. Oh god, what if she didn't forgive him?

"What am I supposed to do?" he begged, his voice cracking in pain, "What am I suppose to do Mark?"

Midnight couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was in the car as Torrie was driving them to the hotel. The weather was matching her mood, raining fiercely. She looked out at the blackness as lightening streaked across the sky, lighting it up for just a moment.

Her mind was numb as she watched the show nature was putting on for her. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to feel. She wanted to close her eyes and make it all go away. What was wrong with her? Why did these things keep happening to her?

They pulled up to the hotel and Torrie looked over at Midnight's face, her heart breaking for the woman she called a friend. "We're here honey."

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk," Midnight stated still vacantly looking outside.

"But it's like a hurricane out there Midnight," Torrie argued confused.

"I know," Midnight opened the door and got out of the car.

Torrie jumped out after her and yelled over the sound of the rain, "But you could get sick!"

Midnight turned and looked at her, rain pouring over her face, running her makeup down her cheeks, "I'll be fine."

"OK," Torrie yelled, "I'm in room 328!"

"Ok," Midnight acknowledged then turned and walked down to the little park across from the hotel. She was still wearing her gear from the show earlier. It was sticking to her like a second skin but she didn't even notice. As she walked, she didn't even feel the rain. The only thing she felt was the pain in her heart.

She was having a hard time breathing through the ache. Her mind was going fifty miles an hour and all she could think was, what happened? She remembered the days before she knew Glen, the days she would be sitting at home alone watching him on TV wondering what he was like, hoping one day he would be hers. It all seemed like a dream when she met him. Dreams don't come true right? But he was there, real, with her, wanting her, loving her.

But now she felt like she was waking up from the dream, like none of it really happened. She felt completely empty and alone. Her black knight came and rescued her from her barren existence, showing her what true love felt like, only to rip it from her.

She thought about making love to him and it made her stomach hurt so bad she bent over and knelt down to try to ease the pain. She felt like she was ripping apart just remembering the things that made her so happy, now felt like they were killing her. Was it all a lie? Was she just a stop off point until Marrisa came to her senses? Oh god, was she the rebound girl?

The tears were freshly flowing again but Midnight didn't even notice because of the rain. Was she ever going to be the same? She looked up at the light show in the sky, imagined Glen's face and recited, "Remember me as I was then; Turn from me now, but always see the laughing shadowy girl who stood at midnight by the flowering tree, with eyes that love had made as bright as the trembling stars of the summer night."

Sara Teasdale's words cutting a knife in her heart. Sometime must have passed but she didn't even notice, all she knew was the pain and the rain. She started feeling dizzy and thought maybe she wasn't breathing. She felt someone come up behind her and pick her up. She feebly fought against the massive chest she was held against.

"No put me down…me alone…hate you," she mumbled incoherently.

"Calm down baby girl it's Mark, I'm gonna take care of you."

Hearing the familiar voice, calmed her and she surrendered to the darkness against her friend's chest, knowing she was safe, knowing it wasn't Glen carrying her.

Mark carried Midnight soaking wet into the hotel. He couldn't take her to his and Sara's room because Glen was there and he didn't want her being mad at him as well for not obeying her wishes. So he brought her to Torrie, at least there he knew she would be taken care of.

He walked up to Torrie's room and kicked the door instead of knocking. Torrie opened the door and saw Midnight, "Oh my god."

She let them in the room and quickly asked, "Where did you find her?"

"She was down at the park, I think she passed out."

Mark gently put her on the bed and felt her neck for a pulse, it was there and strong. She was breathing fine, she did just pass out. Mark took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Don't worry Mark, I'll take care of her, she'll be fine, but I need you to leave so I can get her out of these wet clothes."

"Ok, but if you need anything here is my cell phone," he wrote the number down on the hotel note pad, "Call me if either of you need anything."

"Thanks, I'll let her know when she wakes up," Torrie said.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning," Mark turned and opened the door. He took one last look at Midnight and walked out.

He was stewing the hallway. He couldn't go back to his room just yet because if he did, he would probably knock Glen out. He didn't understand how Glen could do something like this when he clearly loved Midnight, when he wanted to propose to the girl for christ sake.

He also didn't know what to say to Glen. Midnight was in bad shape, she was taking his whole thing very hard. She was a lot more fragile than people thought, her exterior was tough but internally and emotionally, she needed someone strong to protect her. He knew that person was Glen, he knew it from the moment he saw them together, his friend just made a bad mistake in judgment.

How many times had Glen kicked his ass for fucking up with Sara? Looked like it was time to return the favor. He stood outside of his hotel room looking at the door. He had to tell Glen what was happening, he couldn't keep something like this from him, not when the love of his life was a few floors away, dying on the inside.

Glen was standing outside on the patio in Mark and Sara's hotel room. Sara wasn't talking to him but he figured that was just because she didn't know what to say. Besides he knew what he did wrong, he didn't need to hear that from her as well. He just hadn't figured out how he would make it better yet. He was just thankful she wasn't looking at him with judgment in her eyes.

He heard the door open and saw Mark come in. "What's going on man? Did you talk to her?"

"Didn't get the chance," Mark started, "She passed out when I found her."

"WHAT?" Glen screamed in panic.

"She was sitting in the rain for I don't know how long. When I picked her up she said something like 'put me down, I hate you.' I told her it was me and she calmed down and passed out."

"Oh god," Glen whispered as he felt like the worse person on the planet. "I have to go," he said and ran out of the room.

"This is going to be bad," Mark said to Sara.

"Who knows baby, maybe he'll make it right," Sara walked up and kissed him, "Nothing we do matters, the only thing that matters is Midnight and what she needs."

Mark pulled Sara into him and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

Glen ran down the stairs and towards Torrie's room. His heart was pumping in his head, panic was taking him over. He should have known how bad this could be, how could he be so stupid? He had to make sure she was ok and take care of her, whether she liked it or not.

He ran up to Torrie's room and almost ran his fist through the door as he knocked on it. Torrie answered the door in a panic but scowled when she realized who was standing behind the door.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at him accusingly.

"Where is she?" he demanded pushing his way into the room, "Midnight?!"

"She's in the bathroom taking a shower you ass, now get out of here and she'll call you when she's ready."

Glen looked at Torrie with the evil look Kane had in his eyes that always made people run from him. Torrie backed up as he said, "If she wants me to leave, she can tell me that herself."

He went to the bathroom door, opened it, closed and locked it behind him. Midnight turned around in the shower, covering herself with her hands as the slam of the door scared her. "What the fuck are you doing here? I told Mark to tell you I don't want to see you."

"I know, he did," Glen opened the door to the shower and got in fully clothed, "But Mark also told me what happened and I had to see you, make sure you were alright and tell you what a complete ass I am."

Midnight kept moving back away from him until she was against the wall. Glen got on his knees in front of her and looked up at her with pain in his eyes.

"I am so sorry for what happened. I have no good excuses for myself. I love you so much I just…" Glen looked like he didn't know what to say and Midnight was looking at him like it didn't matter what he said; the damage was done.

"I don't know what I can do to make this better but I promise you I will do anything, ANYTHING for us to be ok. I can't be without you Midnight, you mean everything to me. I'll never speak to Marrisa again, I already told her that I don't want to be a part of her life at all and you are the only thing that matters to me. I talked to Vince to make sure nothing like that ever happens again so she'll never be let in to any other events. She is nothing to me, nothing at all. I'm so sorry I made you doubt me and question how much I love you."

Midnight was crying all over again. The thoughts in her mind were spinning out of control. Do I believe him? But I don't believe in second chances! But he seems so sincere, he is trying? But what's to keep him from doing it again? What if next time it's worse? Midnight put her hands over her ears to in a futile attempt to try and stop the thoughts.

Glen could tell what was happening. He knew she was trying to decide whether or not to forgive him. So he did the only thing he could think of, he stood up, wrapped his arms around her and captured her mouth with his. He poured all of his sadness and need into that kiss, begging her to forgive him with his mouth. She was still crying but she was responding to him.

Midnight was so caught up in that kiss, his lips were so soft and yet demanding, it seemed to make everything else disappear. She touched his chest with her hands and like a shock, the memory of Marrisa touching him flashed in her mind and she pushed him away. Glen looked very injured but waited for her to speak.

"I can't Glen," she cried.

"Baby please…"

"Please don't baby please me, you let her touch you! Not only did she touch you but I saw you responding to her touch. Just thinking about it makes me sick."

Glen put his hand under her chin, lifted her head to look at him, "I will never let that happen again. You are the only woman I want to touch me for the rest of my life."

Midnight's eyes were bright green from crying and she looked at him, trying to figure out if he meant what he said and if she should believe it. How many times has she heard almost the same thing, from how many different guys? She was so scared and unsure. But what made her more scared? The thought of losing him, or the thought of giving him a second chance but then he hurts her again?

So many guys, so much pain, was he really different, or did she just really want him to be? The years of questioning herself because of the bad decisions she'd made, in these same kinds of situations. She couldn't get the pictures of Marrisa out of her head.

The "split" sides of her personality were warring with each other. Everyone deserves a second chance; when someone shows you who they are, believe them. She didn't know what to believe. Her body and her heart were united but her head was trying to discount everything he said, reminding her of how she should have listened before.

"Glen please…," she begged as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"What?" he asked holding his breath. All she had to say was what he had to do and he would do it, no matter what it was.

"Please…leave," she looked up at him, begging him with her eyes. "I just can't think when you are so close to me and I need time to think."

Glen stood there looking in her eyes, fully clothed, soaking wet, searching her eyes for the answer. He swore he would do anything she asked and she asked the one thing he didn't want to do. The pain racking his body was almost too much to handle. He wanted to remind her why she loved him but she wouldn't give him a chance.

"Ok," he whispered as he looked down at her, begging inwardly for her to ask him to stay. She said nothing, so he turned, opened the shower door, got out and walked soaking wet to the door. He unlocked it, opened it and before he left he looked at her, "I know I fucked up and I know you need time to think, but I want you to know, I'll be waiting. I'll wait forever for you Midnight because I love you and I need you and life without you would be meaningless and empty."

He looked away from her, not being able to bare the look in her eyes, hardly able to choke the last words out, "I love you," he confessed and walked out.

He looked over at Torrie. She was crying and he wasn't sure why, but really, he didn't care. He walked out of the room and stood in the hallway unsure of what to do. He wanted to kill something. He hated feeling so helpless and now the woman of his heart didn't even want to be in the same room as him. He was always in control and now he didn't know what to do.

He was standing there staring at the door of the room across from Torrie's as Hunter walked by. Hunter looked at him completely confused and asked, "Did I miss something man?"

Glen tilted his head wondering if Hunter really didn't know what was happening to him. Hunter pointed to his clothes and the puddle of water he was standing in.

"Oh, I was taking a shower," he stated completely emotionless.

"With your clothes on?"

Glen just shook his head only vaguely aware of the question he was answering. Then Hunter started walking away, flipped his collar and said, "Well don't get too close to me, I just got clean."

Glen turned his head, "What did you just say?"

"I just got clean," Hunter responded confused again.

"No," Glen demanded as he grabbed Hunter by the shoulders and shook him, "No before that."

"Don't get close to me but now you ruined that because you've just gotten water all over my shirt."

Glen pulled Hunter to him and hugged him. "She still loves me!"

"Fuck Glen! Now I have to change. Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Midnight, Midnight still loves me!" Glen remembered what Midnight had said after she asked him to leave. He had been so crushed after hearing her say it, he almost blocked out the rest. She had said she couldn't think when he was close to her. When HE was close to HER. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't still love him. She really did want to believe him, she just needed to decide that for herself, without him having the affect he did on her.

"Of course she does you dumb ass," he wiped the water off the front of his shirt, "I don't think I've ever seen a girl so in love in my life."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, did you fall and hit your head or something?"

"I think so, later man," Glen admitted and walked down the hall to his room. She would forgive him, he knew she would. He had to hold onto that and believe it.

Midnight collapsed in the shower when Glen closed the bathroom door. She felt so empty when he left, like he took her heart with him. She really didn't know what to do with herself. She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to get out of the shower, throw on some clothes and run to him. She needed to feel the comfort of his arms. She couldn't think when he was close to her but she couldn't think when he was away either.

She sat on the shower floor and held her knees to her chest. Over the last eight months, whenever she felt unsure, or didn't know what to do, Glen was always the first place she went. He was safe and comforting but now the one causing her pain. To make things even worse, they had to be on a bus to Miami in the morning to tape Raw. How was she going to handle that?

She got out of the shower and dried herself off. She wiped the mist off of the mirror and looked at her eyes swollen and pink from crying. "What are you doing?" she asked herself in contemplation.

Maybe Torrie would have some advice for her. She walked out into the room and looked at her friend who had obviously been crying. "Oh my god Torrie, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Of course he didn't silly, I just heard everything he said to you and I couldn't help but think how much I want someone to love me like that. At the same time though, I understand your dilemma. I don't really know what I would do in your situation."

Midnight shuffled through her bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She pulled one out and lit it. "Well here I was hoping you could give me some advice," she smiled without humor.

"I may not have any advice but I'm here and I will listen. Maybe you will find your answers talking it out?"

"Maybe," Midnight said, unsure of even where to begin.

She stayed quiet for so long Torrie asked, "Well why don't you start with the obvious question. Why are you sitting here with me instead of going and talking to Glen?"

Midnight looked at Torrie thinking on how to answer. "Fear I suppose would be the answer."

"Fear?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I was wrong about him. Maybe he isn't the person I thought he was. It makes it even worse because I feel like maybe he was never real, just what I wanted him to be."

Torrie looked a little confused so Midnight continued, "There is a part of our relationship that isn't exactly common knowledge, except maybe to Mark and Sara. I was in love with Kane long before I was in love with Glen. I've loved him since his debut as Kane ten years ago," Midnight paused to laugh at herself a little since Torrie was looking rather shocked.

"It actually became a little bit of an obsession," she admitted as she put out her cigarette, immediately lighting another, "I was online all the time trying to find out everything I could about Glen the man and not Kane the character. I literally learned everything I could about him that the WWE didn't have locked up for the sake of the show. My friends made fun of me all the time, teasing me for being a fan of wrestling. But none of them really understood that it wasn't about wrestling, it was about Glen. He was seemingly everything I ever wanted in a man. Then we met in Palm Springs, I swear it was serendipity. I never thought in a million years I would ever meet him. Literally moments before he walked up to me on the beach, I was trying to convince myself to get over him because ten years was just too long and there was no way it would ever happen."

The tears were stinging her eyes again threatening to start again. So she took a drag of her cigarette trying to compose herself to finish the story. She looked up at Torrie and even she looked like she was going to cry again.

"So," she took another drag, "You see why it hurts as much as it does. I don't feel like I might be breaking up with someone I was in a relationship with for a couple of months. I feel like ten years of my life have been taken from me. I feel like it was all based on a lie, or maybe a dream that I've finally woken up from because this can't possibly be real."

She stood up and went to the window looking out at the night sky, tears falling down her cheeks. "The really fucked up part is that because of my 'past' with him, he has the ability to destroy me, break me. I mean all men seem to have the uncanny ability to destroy women but," she continued as she looked at Torrie, "He could literally break me to the point of not being fixable."

She looked back out the window, "That I suppose is where the dilemma comes into play. Do I cut and run at this point, try to put myself back together and hope I can move on? Or do I wait for this kind of thing to happen again and be forever broken?"

Torrie just looked at her, wanting to help her friend that was in pain. "I think you forgot your third option. What if you just trust him and believe in him and your love?"

Midnight looked at her like she had just grown two heads, "And just forget what he did?"

Torrie shook her head no, "No honey you forgive and believe in each other."

Midnight just stood there and let what her friend said sink in. She looked back out the window as Torrie stood up and asked, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Midnight said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to hit the hay. I'm really tired but if you need anything just wake me up ok?"

"Ok," Midnight hugged her, "Thank you for being a good friend."

"You're welcome," and she walked over to the bedroom and went to sleep.

Midnight stayed there looking out the window. Because of what Torrie said, Midnight was sure she would forgive Glen, she just didn't know when. She did need some time to be sure and feel safe in the knowledge she wasn't acting hastily. She needed to protect her heart because she knew this was a wound she wouldn't recover from. She needed to be sure she analyzed from every angle.

She sat in the chair by the window smoking. She stayed up all night thinking and watched the sun rise.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – The bus

**Chapter 16 – The bus**

Glen put his arm up and leaned against the window of his hotel room as he watched the sun rise. He hadn't slept all night. He was hoping she would call him, or come back to the room. Neither of those things happened though. He was left alone in the room, wanting and wishing for her to come back to him. He knew in his heart that she would, he just didn't know when.

All night he had been beating himself up about how he reacted. He put himself in her position and he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that if it would have been him and her ex-boyfriend, not only would he have been pissed, he would have probably killed him and there would have been nothing she could have done about it. She was just trying to protect him and instead he rejected her, trying to protect both of them when he should have only cared about Midnight.

He knew he would never do anything like this again, if only she would trust him. He wished he could tell her that but he wanted to respect her and give her the space she asked for, but god it was killing him.

As he was thinking all of this, he heard a light knock on the door. His heart came up into his throat hoping it was Midnight. He ran to the door and swung it open to see Torrie standing there rather shocked he opened the door in a towel.

Glen didn't care. He didn't even care that she was standing there, he only cared that when he opened the door, it wasn't the woman he wanted it to be.

"I'm here to pick up Midnight's stuff," Torrie said in a very small voice afraid to upset him.

Glen said nothing, although his heart was breaking. He stood back allowing her access to the room. Since he didn't sleep, he had packed their stuff just in case. He walked in the room behind Torrie and then pointed to the bag on the bed that was Midnight's.

"Is that everything?" she asked.

Glen just nodded his head yes and went back to looking out the window. Torrie looked at him worried about this large man that really looked like he needed a hug, although she had a feeling from her, it wouldn't work.

"You know Glen, she will forgive you. She just needs a little time."

Glen looked at her, all of the pain he was feeling in his heart, apparent on his face. He nodded his head in recognition and looked back out the window.

He didn't even hear Torrie leave. How much time would she need? How long could he be without her without losing his mind? He could feel the tears burning behind his eyes but he wouldn't let them come. He had to believe she would come back to him. She had to.

Midnight looked around the room and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. At this moment in her life, she could really care less how she looked. Besides, no amount of makeup was going to cover the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and the puffiness from crying.

Torrie came in the room with her bag and set it down. Midnight just looked at it, "That was quick."

"He already had it packed for you," she said.

"Really? How is he?"

"Honestly? He looks like he wants to die. I'm sure he didn't sleep and he didn't speak to me at all. Not even one word, he just nodded and pointed."

Midnight breathed in deeply to keep from crying again. He was suffering as much as she was. She had to be strong though.

Midnight nodded at Torrie, picked up her bags and went out to the hallway. "I'll meet you downstairs," and she closed the door behind her. She walked to the elevator and went down to the main floor. The lobby looked like the backstage of any event, Superstars were every where.

She waved to the few that said hello and forced smiles. She had on huge black sunglasses, trying to hide her eyes from everyone who would want to know what happened. Although, Midnight was pretty sure everyone already knew with how everyone was looking at her. She headed for the doors and grabbed her purse out of her duffle bag and left the bag in the pile of luggage waiting to be put on the bus. She walked away from the doors and lit a cigarette. She was sitting down the little bench when she heard a female voice call her name. She looked up and saw Sara waving at her.

Midnight smiled and waved back as Sara walked over to where she was. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

Midnight forced another smile, "I've been better, but I'll survive."

Sara just smiled at her and rubbed her back, trying to let her know she understood Midnight didn't want to talk about it. Then a little boy, about four, ran up to her hardly containing his excitement and said, "Your Midnight huh?"

Midnight smiled the first real smile since last night, "I am little man, what's your name?"

"I'm Aiden, can I have your autograph?"

"Of course you can."

Just as Midnight was scratching her name on the magazine he was holding, his mother came around the corner and said, "Oh my god I'm so sorry, he just completely got away from me. He's been looking for you for an hour. I hope he wasn't causing you any problems."

"Oh no," Midnight offered, "He's a sweet darling and he was very polite."

"Oh wow, thanks so much! You're my favoritiest Diva ever!"

Midnight laughed at his enthusiasm, "Well then I'm honored to meet my number one fan." She leaned down and kissed little Aiden on the cheek.

At that moment, Glen walked out of the front doors and threw his bag on the pile with the rest. He looked over at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. She bent down to Aiden's size and said only loud enough for him to hear, "Look behind you little man."

Aiden turned around and saw Kane standing there and his little mouth and little eyes couldn't have possibly opened any wider. He stared for a minute before he exploded with excitement. He jumped up and down, pulling on his mom, screaming, "It's Kane momma, it's Kane!"

His mother simply shook her head yes and tried in vain to calm her son down. Aiden ran up to Kane and asked, "Will you please sign my book for me?"

"Of course I will, what's your name?" he asked as he got down on one knee.

"Aiden, I already met Midnight, she right over there…you love her don't you? I always tell my mom you love her cause you kiss her all the time. You love her don't you?"

Glen knew this little boy couldn't possibly understand how much it hurt to hear him say that so he tried to put on a good face for the boy's sake. He looked past the boy right into Midnight's eyes and said, "Yes, yes I do, with all of my heart."

Midnight tried not to choke on the tears and she was silently thankful she was wearing the sunglasses so no one could see. He always made her heart melt and jump out of her chest when he looked at her like that.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, you can all get on the bus now. We'll be leaving in about ten minutes," the bus driver announced since so many people were already outside.

"Ok Aiden it's time for us to go, they have to leave," his mother said.

"Ok mom. Thanks so much Kane and Midnight for the autographs!"

"You're welcome," Kane said.

Midnight walked over to him and bent over and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Wow," the little boy said eyes wide as saucers. "Bye!"

His mother pulled him away. Midnight waved as he turned to his mother and said, "See I told you Kane really loved Midnight, now do you believe me?"

Then they were inside of the hotel lobby. Midnight looked up at Glen. She didn't really have anything to say so she half smiled and went over to where Mark and Sara were standing. "You wanna sit with me?" she asked Sara.

"Of course I'll sit with you honey. Mark can keep the other one company," she said as she nodded to where Glen was staring at Midnight's back wishing she would look at him.

"You doing alright darlin'?" Mark asked.

Midnight smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm ok."

Mark wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Midnight hugged him back and he kissed her on the forehead. "Come on ladies, let's do this thing."

He ushered them to the bus and they got on. Everyone got on the bus and within minutes they were off. It was a four hour bus ride from Orlando to Miami so they would be there before noon.

Kane and Midnight had a big night tonight. His ceremony was tonight commemorating him as the WWE champion. Midnight hated that they were apart because she didn't want anything to ruin the night for him. She had even made wardrobe create a new costume for her to match Kane's. It was suppose to be a surprise, he didn't even know about it.

She relaxed her seat back and closed her eyes. She really needed to get some sleep if she was going to be alert for tonight.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" Sara asked.

"Not even a wink," Midnight admitted shaking her head.

"Well you should try to sleep, you have a big night tonight."

"I know, thanks Sara," she said as she reached for Sara's hand and squeezed it.

"Anytime honey."

Midnight closed her eyes again and thought how nice it would be to go in the back and curl up with Glen. Feeling his arms around her, knowing she was safe and protected. She was going to have to talk to him before the show tonight but she didn't have any idea what she was going to say.

The lull of the bus was starting to put her to sleep. She as she fell asleep, her last thought was how much she wished this never happened. She wished she could just make it all go away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – RAW

**Chapter 17 – RAW**

Midnight woke to Sara shaking her and letting her know they arrived at the hotel in Miami. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. The hotel was beautiful with a huge fountain out front. There were at least twenty porters standing outside waiting to make sure every one was taken care of. The hotel manager definitely made sure he was ready for all of the arriving Superstars.

When the bus came to a stop everyone got out. Midnight had a cigarette with a couple of the other girls while they waited for the luggage to be taken off the busses. She watched as Glen and Mark got off. She didn't know what they were talking about but she did notice Mark was doing the majority of the talking. Glen was looking at the luggage unpacked and he pulled his bags out. He saw Midnights and pulled them out. He stood up and looked around for her.

He saw her and looked at her, his eyes were extremely defiant. If she wanted to be mad at him still that was fine, she had the right. But she was not spending the night away from him again, he wouldn't allow it.

She walked up to him and he looked at her. She could see in his eyes what he was doing and she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine. She loved when he acted so aggressively and possessive.

He could see she wasn't going to argue with him so he walked to the door and even though he was loaded down with three very full very large bags, he didn't even seem to notice and opened the door for her. She walked through and waited for him as he walked over to the desk and checked them in.

He asked for his room keys. The desk clerk gave him two and then he turned around to Midnight and handed her one of them.

"Come upstairs and talk to me," he said.

"Ok," she nodded her head.

They got in the elevator heading to their room. The whole time she was thinking about what she would say to him. She would tell him how much he hurt her and why. She would tell him he needed to understand if he ever did anything again to make her not trust him that was it, it was over.

When the elevator doors opened, he waited as she walked out first. She waited for him to get out and head to the room. She walked a little behind him to the left, watching him. He was so beautiful. He lived in constant fear of hitting his head in tight spaces so in hotels, he often walked through the hallways with his head down a bit until he got used to how tall they were.

She couldn't help but notice his long legs, muscles flexing with every step. He was carrying bags that weighed total of at least a hundred pounds and there was no look of strain on his face at all. The casual observer would have thought his bags were weightless. His shoulders looked strong and powerful, moving and flexing as he walked. His head was down but his face looked imposing, determined. He was a man that would never be denied and she wanted him more in that moment than she ever had before. She was trying to remember why she was mad in the first place. His presence and his body were distracting her completely.

They reached the room and he opened the door. She walked in and he was right behind her. She walked over to the window and looked out at the Miami skyline as she heard the audible thud of the bags hitting the floor. She didn't turn to look at him; he just stood there staring at her.

She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her back. She slowly turned and in his eyes she saw all of the love there that she'd seen in his eyes so many times before and the words she was looking for on the elevator escaped her. Desire and longing were shooting daggers at her from behind his eyes. He needed her so desperately.

She could see the muscles flexing under his shirt and the look in his eyes was telling her exactly what he wanted. She was completely at a loss. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms and feel his strength surrounding her, holding her and making her feel safe. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't speak. There was so much she wanted to say but nothing came out. She needed him so badly. Without his touch, she felt lost in a sea of sadness.

Glen stopped himself from running to her. He clenched and released his fists in agitation. She stood there with the tears running down her eyes but he needed to hear her say she needed him, that she wanted him to make it better. She had been the one to put the restraints on their relationship and she needed to be the one to take them off.

She looked at him, tears falling from her bright green eyes. She lifted her arms a little with her palms facing out, offering herself to him.

He held his ground, growling, "Say it."

She cried, tears freely flowing and then barely above a whisper she said it, "I need you."

Glen cleared the space between them in half a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her mouth to his. The heat and the energy burning between them was igniting their souls. They needed each other so badly. They feed off of each others mouths, devouring the taste and drowning in pleasure.

Glen put his hand on her cheek and swore, "I promise I will do everything I can to make sure I never hurt you again."

He brushed his lips lightly against hers and between the gentle kisses he said, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Midnight wrapped her arms around him, feeling him, smelling him, it just made her cry more. She felt herself falling into him again, wanting nothing more than his lips and tongue dancing inside of her mouth. She tilted her head up, nibbled on his ear, whispering, "I love you, with everything in me. For all of my life, there will be only you."

Glen bent over and picked her up. She was in pain and he was going to make it go away. He could feel the beast inside of him at odds. It wanted to tear and rip apart the person responsible for making her sad but then he knew that person was him, he had done this to her. He was going to make it right no matter what it took.

He laid her down on the bed and took his spot next to her and kissed her deeply, ardently. The kisses were going to Midnight's head like a drug. She knew no matter what happened, she would love him forever, she would burn for him forever.

Glen kissed her until he felt her body melt against him. He was going to make this slow and divine so she would know just how much he loved her. If he couldn't do it with his words, he would do it with his body. He kissed her until she was aware of nothing else. She knew only his mouth and what it was doing to her. His hand went up under the shirt she was wearing and felt the flesh beneath, soft and pliable, with a hard peak that made her push her body against him every time he ran his thumb across it. As she pushed against him, she felt the hard evidence of his arousal pressing against her, making its demands known.

She was rubbing against him, the clothes she was wearing feeling constricting and in the way. As if he could sense it, he obeyed her unspoken request, pulled her clothes off, his quickly following, in a rush to feel her naked skin against his. He stopped himself for a moment and just looked at her beautiful body, laying there naked. He rubbed his thumb across her lips slowly. He grazed his finger tips down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach to her core. "You are so beautiful, sometimes I feel like I can't even look at you for fear your beauty will burn me alive." He took her mouth again as he tenderly rubbed the sensitive nub causing her to push against his hand in bliss.

He tasted her nipples, pulling them into his mouth, sucking and nibbling the delicate flesh as he continued his assault. She moaned, hardly breathing so caught up in the waves of pleasure he was giving her. He moved then lower to her bare mound and as his fingers slid into her slick, moist entrance, his tongue continued what his fingers had started.

She bucked her hips in pleasure, pushing herself against his mouth and begged for more as she could barely breathe out his name. She was grabbing her thighs, holding them, trying in vain to keep them from shaking. Her toes curled in response to her body's pleasure. He drank her in, wanting to taste the evidence of her arousal. His tongue circled brutally attacking the sensitive nub, as his fingers moved in and out teasing and tantalizing, preparing her body for him. She couldn't take it anymore, the raw emotion beating against her like a hurricane, the pleasure drowning her, his mouth killing her sweetly. Her breathing sped up as the warmth in her stomach spread through her like a wild fire. Her muscles tightened and her whole body shook in satisfaction.

Glen was not done yet. He moved up and took her mouth at the same time he slid into her warm, welcoming entrance. Her body welcomed him in and her heart welcomed him home. He moved then and she matched every stroke, moving to meet him, bringing him deeper and deeper inside of her. They moved together in the dance of love they were creating. The music was in their head and their hearts. They both heard it as clearly as if it were playing the in room.

He held her on the edge, moving quickly, deeply and then slowing down so she would have to feel every sensation. She slid her hands along his sides feeling the strength beneath the skin, his muscles were straining and she was elated feeling the heat flowing from him.

Glen was in a state of emotional chaos. He was feeling so much, it was hard to focus on just one thought. All he ever wanted was in his arms, beneath him, needing him and all he wanted was to give her all of the pleasure he could. He was moving slowly inside of her and trying to go deeper still. He wanted to brand her heart, body and mind as his forever. He would do anything, be anything, for her.

They tasted each other, giving and receiving the pleasure they offered. She was breathless and she whispered love into his ear. A shiver ran down his back. She was torturing him and he was losing control. He wanted to be inside of her forever, his miracle.

He grabbed her hips while lifting her slightly and pushed inside of her, harder and faster the friction building until they both fell over the edge. Midnight grabbed Glen's back, digging her nails into his skin as she screamed in bliss, her muscle spasms shaking her whole body. Glen growled pushing in her one last time as he drained himself inside of her. Her muscles were so tight and constricting, he took a moment just to delight in the feeling of her body.

Once he caught his breath, Glen leaned on his arm and looked into her eyes. He didn't know what to say so he was hoping she would see it in his eyes. His finger traced a slow lazy circle around her belly button. She looked at him and saw his beautiful hazel eyes trying to say all of the things he couldn't. The love and sadness and pain she saw in them stopped her heart. She could see how sorry he was. But she could also see the need for her.

She grabbed the sides of his head, "I know," she whispered. Then she kissed him, deeply and passionately. Despite the fact she did give him everything in that kiss, there was still a part of her screaming no, screaming not to believe him because he would just do it again.

Blood pounding in her head from the affects the kiss was having on her, blocked out the rebellion happening in her mind. The larger part was holding on, refusing to let him go. The other was screaming to be heard and to be recognized, reminding her of all the times she should have listened to that voice before, reminding her of all the pain.

As Glen's body once again slid into her, she gave herself to him completely, but there was still the screaming.

Midnight was in Torrie's dressing room and Torrie was doing her makeup. Midnight was sitting with her eyes closed and Torrie was putting on the finishing touches of eye shadow.

"So everything's better in paradise?" Torrie asked.

"I think so," Midnight responded unsure.

"What do you mean you think so? You're all done," Torrie said as she snapped the makeup case closed.

Midnight looked at herself in the mirror and smiled but her face dropped a little when she thought how to answer Torrie's question.

"I'm just feeling very uncertain of myself. Love hurts you sometimes right? I mean I love Glen more than I've loved anyone in my life, but I still doubt him. I still have the nagging thoughts in the back of my mind that he'll hurt me again. I always want to see the best in people Torrie, believe the best. The problem is that's not always the truth of who they are."

Torrie stood up and hugged her friend, "The best advice I can give you honey is to take it one day at a time. Don't try to rush yourself back into how it 'used to be'. Just let things be and give your heart some time to heal. I'm sure Glen's not pushing you."

"No he's not, he's being wonderful actually. I just wish I could make these thoughts go away. I know there no point in wishing the clock back, but I can't help it. I want to magically make my doubts and fears disappear on the wind. It's ridiculous I know."

Torrie laughed without humor, "No it's not honey. We've all been there but most of us are usually there when the man has already left. Yours is still here, still fighting for you and that's something worth holding on to."

"You're right, I guess I just need some time," Midnight said as she looked up at the clock, "But right now I have no time. I have to go, thanks again honey!"

"You're welcome!" Torrie hollered as Midnight rushed out of the room and down the hall to her locker room. She threw the door opened and slammed it closed as she ripped off her shirt and bra. She started to take off her jeans when she heard, "Hello Midnight."

She screamed and jumped as she turned around covering herself with her arms as she looked at Curt Hawkins sitting on the couch. He was looking rather innocently at the ground, trying to make her more comfortable in a rather uncomfortable position.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled on a shirt.

"Sorry," he started, "I didn't realize you were going to come in and start taking your clothes off."

Midnight giggled a little, "Well last time I checked, this was my room and most people do undress in their room and I'm in a little bit of a rush."

"I guess your right and I'm sorry I'll be quick," he said laughing. He stood and walked over to Midnight now that she was clothed. "I just wanted to come by and tell you I was sorry to hear about what happened with you and Glen."

Midnight's face dropped a little. "Thanks, but we're working it out."

"That's a shame," he admitted, his blue eyes piercing her green ones.

"Why?"

He took her face in his hand and looked at her intently as he said, "Because I would never treat you like that. I would never make you feel like you were second best. I would never put someone else before you. I just think you deserve better and I wanted to let you know, if you want me, I'm here."

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the mouth. He lingered a little and as he pulled away, they both looked hearing the door open and saw Glen standing there with a flaming inferno in his eyes.

Midnight's shocked face looked at Glen and then at Curt. No words came out she just stood there mouth open, eyes wide with fear. Glen dove at Curt's throat and squeezed as he slammed him against the wall.

"Explain," he said to Curt with a ferocious look in his eyes, almost daring Curt to lie to him.

Curt was flailing his arms trying to say he couldn't breathe. "Please Glen, he can't breathe," Midnight begged in a small voice behind him.

Glen looked over his shoulder at her and then back at Curt. He loosed his hold on his neck but did not let him go. "Explain," Glen demanded, "I will not ask again."

Curt's eyes were wide with fear, "What do you want me to say man? Nothing I say will make you wanna kill me any less."

"Try me."

"I like her alright! What can I say? I heard you two were on the outs and I thought I could make my move. I would never treat her like that," he said panicked. Then he looked at Midnight trying to be brave, "I would never treat you like that."

Glen squeezed his throat again and pulled Curt's face close to his, "Do not pretend to know how I treat her and don't look at her when I am talking to you."

Glen moved Curt by the neck to the door. He pulled him close so only he could hear the words, "If you ever come near her again, if I ever even see you looking her direction, I promise you, I will break you beyond repair."

With that, he threw Curt out of the room and into the hall. He slammed against the wall and fell on the floor. Glen turned and looked at Midnight, the fire in his eyes still blazing as he slammed the door shut behind him. He walked up to her and she backed up against the wall. He put he hands up on either side of her and said, "Explain."

Midnight didn't get a chance to answer before there was a small knock on the door, "Two minutes."

Glen looked at the door and then back at her, "Quickly."

Midnight couldn't keep her bottom lip from shaking as she tried to explain something she didn't even understand, "I don't know what happened really. I came in here after Torrie helped me with my makeup and Curt was sitting there. Then before I knew it, he was telling me he would never treat me badly and then he kissed me. But I didn't want or ask him to, it just happened."

That was a lie and Midnight knew it the second it came out. She may not want Curt kissing her now, but she wanted him to when he did. Why?

Glen was staring at Midnight, looking deeply in her eyes almost trying to figure out if she was as innocent as she was portraying herself to be. Midnight was looking back at him, eyes searching for forgiveness. She didn't mean for it to happen.

"Get dressed, we have to get out there," he demanded stepping out of her way.

"But Glen," she started.

"Later Midnight," he interrupted.

He stood there with his arms crossed waiting for her to get dressed. She looked at him and realized he was just going to stand there, so she started taking off her clothes. She put on her bra and then a sports bra over it. She quickly pulled on her socks and her new black vinyl boots. She was standing there naked except her bra, lacing up her boots, bending over at the waist.

Glen had a full view of her from where he was standing. He was staring at her beautiful body while his was making demands of its own. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he hardened. He wanted to grab her just how she was, feeling his hands clutching her hips and thrusting himself into her over and over again until she screamed in pleasure. He was licking his lips but stopped when Midnight stood up to look at him. He tried to pretend she wasn't wreaking havoc on his body simply bending over, "Hurry woman, we only have like thirty seconds before we need to go out there."

"Ok but you have to turn around," she said looking at him timidly. "This part was supposed to be a surprise."

He looked at her raising an eyebrow, but turned around as she asked. She quickly pulled on her new bodysuit. "Ok, you can look."

He turned back around and he couldn't help but smile. She looked amazing. She was wearing a short bodysuit with short sleeves that looked just like his with the red stitching and the vinyl patchwork. It had a deep v neck, her breasts being beautifully displayed.

She smiled back at him. "I had it made before Wrestlemania as a surprise for tonight."

"You look great angel," he softened, letting his arms fall to the side. "I'm sorry I freaked out but after everything that's happened in the last forty eight hours I'm a little on edge. Seeing him kiss you was more than I could handle."

"I know baby, I'm sorry too," she came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"But I do have to tell you something."

"What?" she asked.

"I suggest, unless you have someone you really hate and want them to be beaten to death, don't ever kiss anyone again but me."

That very special shiver ran up her spine, the one she got every time he acted so aggressively. It was just so sexy she couldn't help her body's response to it.

"As you wish my love," she conceded seductively.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Let's go," he said as he pulled away and escorted her out to the waiting area.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Club Mansion

**Chapter 18 – Club Mansion**

After the show, everyone went to the club they always went to when they where in Miami. Glen was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans and Midnight was wearing a black baby doll dress and heels. They went downstairs and met everyone else already piling into the limos waiting for them.

They ended up sharing a limo with the Shannon Moore, Dave Batista and his beautiful wife and Phil "CM Punk". Everyone was talking and laughing having a great night, celebrating the show and the end of Wrestlemania.

When they finally pulled up to Club Mansion, everyone filed out. The paparazzi were everywhere and everyone was putting on their best faces for the cameras. Glen helped Midnight out as she smiled and waved to the fans screaming their names. There was a line all the way around the building. People were crowding to see all of the Superstars arriving. They were let in immediately, security pushing bodies out of the way.

"Holy shit," Shannon screamed over the crowd, "I think I just saw Paris Hilton!"

Everyone laughed but he continued, "No I'm serious."

"Why don't you do get her then?" Midnight asked, "I hear she likes rough looking tattooed guys."

"Seriously?" he asked his eyes large with hope.

"It's what I hear darling. Besides your Shannon Moore you can have any woman you want."

Shannon kissed her on the forehead and looked at Glen, "I really love your woman." Then he ran off in the direction everyone assumed he thought he saw Paris.

Glen circled his arm around her, looking in her eyes, "So do I."

Midnight smiled and kissed him. He dropped his hand to the small of her back and walked into the club.

The unattached males immediately went on the prowl looking for women and Midnight just hugged against Glen. He smiled down at her and pulled her to him walking them over to the bar. He strategically placed himself between her and those getting closer than he wished they were. He ordered shots and then Midnight dragged him onto the dance floor, practically kicking and screaming in protest. He hated dancing, unless it was slow dancing. He felt like he looked like a lumbering idiot and dancing next to Midnight didn't help that feeling much. She looked as if the music flowed through her, causing her body to move perfectly to the rhythm and beat. Everyone around noticed and she seemed to draw the attention of all of the men in her vicinity.

"Stop worrying about how you look my love," she said in his ear as she pushed herself against him. She turned around rubbing her backside against him to the music. She bent back and leaned into him. She pulled him down so she could whisper, "Worry more about how I look."

"How you look is what worries me," the possession in his voice apparent.

She turned and faced him again, smiling wickedly as she started moving to the music again. Glen growled deep in his chest. He loved watching her dance. It was like the music took her over and made her even sexier, if that was possible.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as she danced and rubbed against him. He smiled, happy she was happy. Together they danced until they were both tired and needed a break. Midnight looked around the dance floor and saw Torrie on the other side waving, desperately trying to get Midnight's attention.

When Midnight saw her, she waved back. Torrie pointed emphatically to the cigarette in her hand and then pointed outside. Midnight understood and held up her finger while mouthing the words, "One second."

Glen saw what happened, leaned down and kissed her saying, "I'll be upstairs with everyone else."

Midnight smiled, "Ok baby, I'll see you in a minute."

Midnight scrambled her way to the other side of the dance floor and grabbed Torrie's hand as they ran out to the back patio. "So how's it going honey?"

"I'm good," Torrie said, "But there is this super hot guy in there I'm dying to talk to but I'm scared."

She started jumping up and down like a little girl and Midnight laughed when she saw Torrie was blushing. "What do you mean you're scared? You're Torrie, a fucking WWE diva! You shouldn't be scared of anyone. Besides I'm sure you could take him in a fight," Midnight said between giggles.

Torrie punched her in the arm and said, "I'm being serious damn it! What should I do? What should I say? I'm not very good at this."

Midnight rolled her eyes, "Seriously, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You don't need to say anything. Just make sure when you see him, you walk slowly by him, like your walking the catwalk. Then glance at him from the side as if you're saying 'Come fuck me tiger', and I promise he will do the rest."

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it you silly duck! Boys are easy. Trust me, go get him."

"Ok," Torrie said excited. She put out her cigarette and ran back in the club.

Midnight just smiled as she watched her friend running inside. She took the last drag of her cigarette and put it out as she walked back into the club. All of a sudden, she felt this intense spike in her head. The pain felt like it was splitting her skull. It shook her up for a second and then it stopped. One of the staff on the patio came up and asked her if she was ok. "I'm fine just bit of a headache all of a sudden, but I'll be ok, thank you."

She started towards the door and when she was back inside, she looked up to the massive VIP section upstairs and saw Superstars galore. She saw Glen, he was talking to John and they were both laughing.

She looked to her left and saw the bathroom and figured she would go before she went back upstairs. She was really taken in with the general splendor of the club. There was the huge main room that had the dance floor and stage but in the middle there was a raised up section for people to sit with huge red velvet couches. Club Mansion really lived up to its name; it really looked like a mansion. There was gold striping all along the walls and everything was this dark blood red color. She remembered the line outside the club of people waiting to get in but then looked at how packed the club was. She didn't know how any more people could possibly fit inside.

She walked over to the bathroom and they were gorgeous as well. The floors were white marble and the stalls were a dark oak with more of the gold trimming. She couldn't help but think of how much her life had changed in such a short period of time.

She didn't normally come to places like this. She especially didn't have boyfriends that took her to places like this. Its funny how even though she knew this was her life and she finally had everything she ever wanted, she couldn't help but wonder if there was still a catch. She washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom.

She turned to head upstairs and ran into someone. As she started to say she was sorry, she looked up into Curt's face. Midnight paled and immediately looked all around her to see if Glen could see them from where he was. She couldn't see him so she said, "I'm sorry I have to get back upstairs," and tried to walk past Curt.

Curt grabbed her by the arm and said, "Wait Midnight, don't you want to talk to me about what happened?"

She looked at him like he grew another head, "What happened?"

He looked at her sideways, sure she hadn't forgotten, "The kiss in the locker room? Your psychotic boyfriend almost ripping my head off?"

"You are aware my 'psychotic boyfriend' is here right now, right?" she asked as she looked around again.

"Yes I am, I just needed to know if you want to talk about this or not or if I'm wasting my time."

She shrugged her arm out of his hand, "Well I sure as shit don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want Glen to kill you."

Curt smiled, "So there is hope then?"

Midnight took longer to respond then she should have. Her head and her heart were screaming at each other again. She didn't know what to do. She did know that beyond a shadow of a doubt, she loved Glen with all of her heart. But why wouldn't her head shut up? She still felt so confused. It really did feel like the reality of her life was falling away from her. She was so happy, really happy for the first time in her life but with everything that happened, she felt scared, fragile and unsure of herself.

While she was thinking on this, Curt misread the speculative look on her face for something else and said, "Great, I'll make sure to find you when he is not around," he turned and sprinted away from her.

Midnight reached out to stop him but he was already gone. She smacked her hand against her head and said, "Genius Midnight, fucking genius."

She started walking up the stairs, thinking about what the hell she was going to do. She certainly didn't mean to leave Curt with the impression he had a chance of getting her away from Glen, but there it was. Now she had no idea what to do and had to worry about Curt popping up at any second. "Shit," she cursed under her breath.

When she got to the top floor, she saw Glen talking to Mark and she smiled and bounced over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Glen looked down at her, "You alright baby?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine, I just really love you."

He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you too angel."

She just looked in his eyes and for a moment she was lost. He was so perfect. Everything she had ever wanted. She had to make sure she handled this Curt problem with care otherwise she would lose him. He handed her a Vodka tonic and she drank, forgetting her woes and tried concentrating on the love of her life and her friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Chaos

**Chapter 19 – Chaos**

"… _please come back to me…I need you…"_

Midnight woke up with another spike in her head. The pain racked her whole body and she moaned in agony. Glen woke up panicked, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," she barely got out, "My head is killing me like someone is driving a spike through it."

Glen pulled her into his arms, cradling her. "Do you need me to call a doctor?"

The pain was gradually lessening so she said, "No I'll be ok. I'm sorry to wake you."

Glen laid down and pulled Midnight on top of him. "Don't ever worry about that. If you need me just wake me up ok?"

"Ok baby," she said as he kissed her forehead. She laid against his chest, feeling his strength beneath her and succumbed to sleep.

"I can't believe you're leaving me," Glen pouted as he took off Midnight's boots after they were done taping Raw.

"Baby I'm only going to be gone for about a week. I have to go, my sister needs me."

"I know but I'm going to miss you."

"I know baby, I'm going to miss you too. I'll be back before you even realized I was gone," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I doubt that," he was still pouting just a little.

He was on his knees in front of her and she stood up looking seductively into his eyes. She slowly peeled her bodysuit off and pulled her sports bra over her head. She could see the desire in his eyes as he took in her bare skin, glistening before him.

"You wanna show me how much you're going to miss me?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled her to him while still on his knees. He kissed her stomach and inhaled the smell of her skin. He took her and gently sat her back down on the couch. She wrapped her legs around him as he brought her mouth to his and kissed her deeply and fervently.

Her hands were roaming across his neck and shoulders. He was massaging her breasts while running his thumbs across the hard peaks. He arched her back and sucked one into his mouth, playing with it, lightly nibbling. She moaned and grabbed the back of his head pulling her to him. He moved to the other, giving it equal attention.

He pulled her to the edge of the couch and laid her back as he kissed down her stomach towards her core, scorching and wet just for him. He put her legs on his shoulders and wiggled his tongue inside of her. She gasped in pleasure, digging her nails into the cushions of the couch.

His tongue reeked havoc on her body, sliding in and out, licking and tasting every part of her. Just when she thought she couldn't handle anymore, she felt him slide his fingers inside of her as he continued the assault with his tongue. She moaned and pleaded for more.

He was like an animal, growling and drinking her fluids. She felt her toes curl and get warm. She tried holding it back, just a little longer, but she couldn't. He knew her body so well, he was doing everything right. His only goal was to pleasure her and to feel her response.

Her muscles fastened down on his fingers and she screamed his name as her orgasm shook and warmed her from her ears to her toes. She looked at him and with his mouth still on her, he looked up at her with desire wild in his eyes. He slowly leaned back, pulling his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth, slowly licking all of her juices off of them.

A shiver ran up her back as he did that. She pulled herself off of the couch and took his mouth with her own ferocity. She needed him so badly, she needed him inside of her, filling her with his love. Glen crossed his legs in a seated position as she got on top of him, still kissing him, their tongues making the love their bodies would soon be making.

She reached down, feeling the strong, hard length of him and pulled him out of his boxer briefs. She slid him inside of her. He groaned because her muscles were so unyielding from her orgasm. She arched her back, rubbing her breasts on his chest delighting in the feel of him inside of her.

His hands were on a delicious exploration as she rode him. She licked and nibbled on his ear and neck, smelling him. She smelled the heat, the sweat, the sex and the overwhelming scent of his raw masculinity. He circled his arms around her, making sure he stayed inside of her warm, welcoming body, he rolled her over and laid her on the ground as he plunged deep inside of her.

He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it, allowing him access to get even deeper. When she left, he didn't want her thinking about anything but this. He thought then of her touching herself alone at night. Bringing herself to climax while imaging him inside of her. He groaned loud at the thought.

He felt so good, filling her so completely; she felt her body getting hotter. She tried desperately to hang on so they could come together. She could tell by the look in his eyes, he was close.

He slid he hand down her thigh, squeezing her flesh delighting in the feel of it. He grabbed onto her hip as he continued sinking into her body. She couldn't hold onto it any longer. Her muscles started clamping down on him and that was the little push he needed to drive him over the edge. They screamed in sublime pleasure as her orgasm overwhelmed her and he drained himself inside of her. His muscles were twitching and shaking as she looked deeply into his eyes.

There she saw her life, saw their future and she knew she would be with him forever. She smiled at him and he took her mouth and kissed her like it was the last time he would ever kiss her.

Someone knocked on the door and yelled, "Mr. Jacobs, Mr. McMahon is waiting for you!"

Glen looked up, "Fuck I totally forgot. I'll be right there!"

Midnight laughed, "Nice to know I can be that distracting."

"Don't start woman or you're going to distract me again," he said as he stood and pulled her up with him. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and as he quickly pulled them on, "Alright baby the limos going to be here in an hour to take us to the airport. I will make sure Vince keeps it short and sweet."

"You're coming to the airport with me?"

Glen pulled on his shoes then stood and kissed her on the forehead, "Of course I am. I'll meet you outside in an hour."

"Ok baby, I love you."

"I love you," he kissed her and then ran out the door.

Midnight smiled and starting packing. Everything she needed was already together, she just needed to pack everything in their locker room. She was really excited to see her sister. It had been two months. Twilight was just in a real bind because fluke stomach sickness was flying around the shop and all of the skydivers were down with it and jumps were booked all week long.

Midnight was happy to do it. She missed jumping. She grabbed one of Glen's shirts that was thrown on the couch and put it on. She smelled him on it still and she inhaled deeply, savoring it. Just then she got another spike in her head. This one took her off of her feet and she fell onto the couch, holding her head in her hands. She felt the tears falling, it felt like the pain was killing her. Her whole body shook with the force of it.

She vaguely heard some in the distance, "Midnight, are you ok?"

She screamed and held her head. She breathed deeply trying to push the pain away. Very slowly the pain receded. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid the lights in the room would bring the pain back. Once everything came back into focus, she saw Curt sitting on the couch next to her. She sat up and scurried away from him, hugging her legs to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still shaking from the pain in her head.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked looking genuinely worried for her.

"Yes, I'm fine now, it was just a headache. What are you doing here?"

He looked at her skeptically, "That did not look like some ordinary headache."

"Damn it Curt I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

He looked a little wounded since she was clearly ignoring his distress over her pain, "I told you I would come find you so that we could talk."

Midnight immediately felt tense and really just wanted him to go away. "Look Curt, I don't know what you think is going on here but there is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, we need to talk about what happened between us."

"No," she said looking distressed, "There is NO what happened between us. There is NO us. That kiss was a mistake and I wish it had never happened. I'm sorry but I love Glen, I always have and I always will."

Curt looked very hurt. He looked down at his hands very intently for a few moments. "So you're just going to completely disregard how he treated you?"

"He didn't mean to treat me badly. Even though you may not believe it, he knows how lucky he is to be with me and he treats me very well."

Curt went back to looking at his hands. "Well if that's what you want. I guess I'll just go."

He stood up and walked to the door. He looked at her one last time and said, "I wish you all the happiness in the world Midnight. I just really wish I could be the one giving it to you."

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm sorry that I hurt you Curt. That was not my intention."

He just smiled, nodded and walked out.

Midnight was so glad that was over. She stood and finished up her packing. She felt bad for Curt, she really did, but she was glad that she finally made a decision about this whole situation and stuck by it. She knew she couldn't keep going through her life living in a 'what if' world. Glen loved her and she loved him and that was as good as it gets.

She pulled on some panties and looked at herself in the mirror. Glen's shirt was so big it looked like a dress. She put on her five inch Steve Madden heels, put on her oversized black beach hat and big sun glasses. She hardly looked like herself. She laughed at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm gonna start a new trend."

She grabbed her bags and headed out. She was supposed to meet Glen in the front in ten minutes. She figured she'd get out there a little early and have a cigarette. When she got outside, the limo was already there. "Can I take your bags ma'am?"

"Sure, thank you," she said as she handed everything over to the driver. She kept her purse with her and lit a cigarette. She leaned against the car waiting.

She saw Mark come out one of the side doors and she waved to him. He walked over to her and looked at her, "Midnight?"

She curtseyed and laughed, "Of course it is silly."

"Trying to go incognito I guess."

"Yes sir I am. I'm flying back to Portland cause my sister needs my help with the shop and I really don't want to be hounded at the airport."

"Well don't worry," he promised, "No one will recognize you. I barely did."

He leaned over and kissed her head, "We're gonna miss you around here when your gone."

She looked at him a little confused, "I'm only going to be gone a week, I should be back for next weeks taping."

"Still, we'll miss you. Have a good trip darling."

"Thanks Mark. I'll see you soon."

He smiled at her and walked to his car. A few minutes later Glen came out the front door looking at his watch. "I'm not late am I?"

"Nope you're right on time."

He walked up to her and picked her up and kissed her. He put her down and looked at what she was wearing. "This is what you're wearing to the airport?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Why don't you like it? Mark thought I looked adorable."

"He would," he grunted.

"What's wrong with how I look?"

"Nothing is wrong with it baby, it's just aside from your accessories, your only wearing my tee shirt," he reached around and grabbed her butt, "At least your wearing panties."

Midnight couldn't help but laugh. "Alright mongoloid, I'll have you know the only reason I'm wearing your shirt is because I wanted to bring something of yours with me so I don't miss you as much. Not to mention I'm trying to be incognito because I don't want to be hassled at the airport."

Glen pulled her to him and lightly rubbed the side of her face, "And how exactly do you plan to be incognito when you are wearing a twenty dollar shirt and between your hat, purse, sunglasses and shoes, you're wearing about ten thousand dollars worth of accessories?"

"Well I guess I hadn't really thought about that," she said as she giggled. "Maybe they'll confuse me with someone else then."

Glen kissed her again, smacked her on the butt and said, "Get in the car woman."

She laughed and got in and they drove to the airport.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Portland

**Chapter 20 – Portland**

They made out the whole way to the airport like a bunch of love struck teenagers. As they pulled up to the terminal, the driver got her bags out of the trunk and gave them to the porter checking in bags. The line for security didn't look that long, so she stayed outside with Glen a little longer and had a cigarette. They were sitting on the bench outside of the main doors. "I'm really going to miss you," he said while he was playing with her fingers. He loved how small and delicate they were compared to his much larger, rough hands.

"Don't worry baby, I really will be back before you know it. Besides, it's not the first time I've left you to go see my sister."

"I know but I hate it every time," he admitted smiling at her like a little boy.

She put out her cigarette, stood up and sat on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. As she pulled away from the kiss, she sucked on his bottom lip and he moaned in response.

She looked him in the eyes. She felt herself lost in those beautiful hazel eyes. She didn't realize she was doing it, but she was memorizing every inch of his face. She was taking in every detail. He looked at her, wondering why she was staring so intently.

"Are you alright baby?"

"Yeah," she said shaking her head. "I just love you so much sometimes I don't think my heart has room for anything else."

Glen smiled at her, "I know just how you feel angel."

Then they kissed again, pouring all of their love for each other in that kiss.

"I'm sorry but," their driver interrupted, "Ma'am if you don't go, you're going to miss your plane."

Midnight looked up at him and nodded her head in acknowledgement. She and Glen stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her. His arms were around her and he kissed her on the forehead.

He put his finger underneath her chin and lifted it so he could look at her. "I love you angel. Have a safe trip."

He kissed her one last time and she said, "I love you, and I will."

She grabbed her ticket and her ID out of her purse and headed in. Right before she walked through security, she looked back at him. Just the sight of him made her body respond. He looked like a giant leaning against a doorway that was barely big enough for him to fit through. His hands were up against the glass and he moved one rubbing the glass with his thumb as if it were her face.

She waved goodbye and he did the same. She walked through security and down to her plane.

Midnight got off the plane after it touched down in Portland. She headed down to baggage claim and Twilight was there jumping and screaming her name. Midnight ran when she saw her sister and hugged her fiercely. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Night. Did you have a good flight?"

"Well the food was awful but other than that it was tolerable," she said laughing in excitement at seeing her baby sister.

"Sweet, let's get your bags and get outta here. I hate airports."

"Amen sister."

Together they went and got her bags, hailed a taxi and headed to Twilight's house. During the ride, Midnight started telling her sister about her strange headaches.

"That does not sound good at all Night, maybe you should go see a doctor," Twilight said concerned about what her sister had just told her.

"Well you wanna know what's really weird? Last night, one of those spikes woke me out of a dead sleep but before that I swore I heard your voice say something like 'don't leave me I need you'."

Twilight opened her eyes wide, "Really honey, we need to make you an appointment. It's freaking me out that you would hear me say something like that right before an intense pain in your brain of all places. You could have brain cancer or something."

"Oh thanks Light, don't worry about freaking me out or anything," Midnight was a little panicked because she had never thought it could be anything that serious.

"Ok I'm sorry, I just worry."

"I know honey but I'm sure I'm fine, I'll make an appointment don't worry. I'll do it before I leave so I'll be here with you."

"Ok," Twilight conceded.

"Also, I know I don't have any jumps until the day after but tomorrow I want to jump just to make sure I haven't forgotten anything."

"No problem," Twilight said, "I'll make sure Ed is ready for you."

Midnight woke in the morning and stretched. She felt revived after a great nights sleep. She showered and headed down to the shop. Everyone was so excited to see her. She said all of her hellos and I missed yous while everyone wanted to know everything they had missed. They were also talking about how great she looked on TV since all of them had since become wrestling fans because of her.

"Alright, alright everyone. I'm missed you all but let me get this jump out of the way and then we'll have all day to chat it up. The weather looks like it may turn sour," she surmised as she looked up in the sky.

"I'm ready to take off whenever you are Midnight," Ed said from behind her.

"Alright, just give me five minutes to get in my suit and grab a shoot."

"Yes ma'am."

Ed headed to the plane and Midnight ran to the back to get her suit on. She grabbed the shoots her divers just packed and headed out to the field. Twilight was there to see her off.

"Break a leg dude," Twilight said as she hugged her sister.

"It's like riding a bike," Midnight said.

She jumped on the plane as Ed started it up. "I love you sis!" Midnight screamed over the engines.

"I love you too!" Twilight yelled as she waved.

Midnight closed the door, put on the headphones and sat back as she adjusted her shoot and went through her pre-jump check list. When she had checked and double checked everything, Ed came on in her headphones and said, "We're at 15,000 feet Midnight. Jump whenever you're ready. Over."

"Copy that Ed, I'm heading out."

Midnight took off her headphones and pulled down her goggles. She opened the jump door and leap out into the beautiful blue sky. She had almost forgotten how great this felt. With the wind rushing against her and the adrenaline coursing through her body, she felt so alive. She twirled in the air and pretended she was flying like a bird. She remembered why this is what she wanted to do for a living, why it made her so happy. She wished she could fly forever.

The gauge on her wrist started beeping letting her know she was at 5,000 feet and she needed to pull the rip cord. Sad it was over so quickly, she grabbed the cord and pulled. Nothing happened. She panicked as she looked at the cord in her hand that had not caused her pack to open.

She grabbed for her emergency shoot cord, pulled it and still nothing happened. She stopped breathing, she felt herself not being able to draw in a breath.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die," she thought to herself. She quickly rechecked everything but still the shoot wasn't coming out. She looked down and saw the ground rushing at her. 1,000, 500, 100…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Painful Reality

**Chapter 21 – Painful Reality**

Somewhere in her mind she heard, "We're losing her! Paddles and ten cc's of epinephrine, stat!"

She felt fuzzy like she wasn't in her body although she felt the paddles on her chest. She also felt the shock of the drugs in her system and her eyes shot open as she inhaled a deep breath.

"She's stabilizing…Sarah can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

She slowly looked around as her eyes opened and closed heavily. She was obviously in the hospital but she didn't remember how she got there. "Who's Sarah?" she managed to get out even though her voice sounded scratchy and foreign.

The doctors looked at each other and seemed distressed. She picked up on that, "What happened to me?"

"You were in an accident Sarah. Do you not remember it?"

She looked at them and shook her head no. "But that's not my name," she mumbled but then she slowly lost consciousness and sleep took her.

She was unaware of the time that had passed but she slowly opened her eyes and wiggled her fingers. Someone was holding her hand. She looked over and saw her sister sitting there sleeping. When she squeezed her hand, she woke up and screamed, "Oh my god Sarah you're awake. Oh god I thought I was going to lose you!"

Her sister was crying hysterically. "It's ok, I'm alright, at least I think I will be. But why is everyone calling me Sarah?"

Her sister sobered a little and asked, "What? You don't remember your name?"

"No," she said looking confused, "I remember my name but it is not Sarah. Where's Glen?"

"Glen?" her sister asked confused.

"Yes Glen, where is he?"

She still looked confused but she thought about who Sarah could be talking about. She suddenly remembered how she was completely infatuated with a wrestler name Glen Jacobs, Kane. She didn't understand why her sister would be asking about him, she thought she would start easy from the beginning.

"Sarah is your name sweetheart and I'm Tabitha. You were in a car accident on your way to Florida for vacation. You were taking a taxi and you were side swiped by a semi running a red light."

"What?" she asked, not willing to believe what her sister said was true.

"Do you remember your trip to Florida you had planned?"

"Yes," she cried, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "But I went on that vacation, that's were I met Glen."

Tabitha looked torn apart about her sister's confusion. "No darling you didn't go. You were in the accident and have been in the hospital ever since. You suffered a very serious concussion. The doctors weren't even sure you were going to live."

Sarah just looked at her sister in shock. She looked down at her body and she was very thin. It didn't even look like her body anymore. She lifted her arm and touched her head. Her hair was so long and she felt a long scar on her head beneath her hair. She just couldn't process everything her sister was saying. She was in a car accident? How long had she been in the hospital?

"Did they operate on my brain?" she asked shaking a little in fear.

Her sister nodded, "Yes, you had severe internal bleeding. They had to go in to relieve the pressure on your brain."

"How long have I been here?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Tabitha just started crying again. She tried to compose herself and answered, "Sis, you've been in a coma for eight months."

Sarah's mouth fell open and the tears started flowing. Then she felt the pain. She was having another spike in her head. Her vision was blurred and the pain was so intense her whole body shook from it. It passed much quicker then the last one she remembered but when the fussiness cleared, reality slammed her in the gut like a fist.

She remembered everything. She remembered the back seat of the taxi and how she thought the driver smelled like some horrible cheese. She remembered talking to Tabitha on the phone right before it happened. She remembered the semi coming toward the taxi and her last thought being that she was going to die. She remembered the ambulance ride to the hospital. She even remembered getting to the hospital and the doctors crowding around her asking her what her name was. "Sarah", she remembered saying, "My name is Sarah."

Then, she remembered Glen. Oh gods, she didn't remember Glen. It was all a dream. It's a life she was living while she was in a coma. She was having a very hard time breathing. It felt like an anvil was sitting on her chest. She couldn't believe it was all a dream. Every touch, every kiss, every word was all in her mind. Her heart was pounding in her chest, blackness of the pain suffocating her.

She had awoken to a world where she did not know him and he didn't know her. She felt so empty. Her mind was swirling trying to comprehend how something so real was all just a trick, a horrible evil trick her mind had played on her.

"Are you ok?" Tabitha asked, grabbing her sister's hand.

Sarah looked in her sister's eyes, feeling despair clawing at her heart and her soul as she shook her head no. "No Tabby, I'm not ok, I'm not ok at all."

She broke down in hysterical crying. She cried and cried while her sister held her. She cried for the life that she lost, the life that she made up. Mostly though, she cried for Glen, she cried for losing Glen. All the love that felt so real, now falling into pain. She cried for hours and her sister who couldn't bear to see her in pain, was just so grateful she was alive, held her until she cried herself to sleep.

Two weeks later, after the doctors and therapists gave her a clean bill of health, she was finally going home. She was out in the atrium speaking to her therapist for what she hoped was the last time.

"So tell me one more time Sarah, about the last thing you remember about your illusion," Dr. Lynn said in the same patient tone she always used that drove Sarah crazy.

She looked out to the little waterfall and at the goldfish swimming around lazily in the pond. "I was in Atlanta and I flew home to see my sister. She had called me and needed me to come home to help her with the shop."

Dr. Lynn was writing, "This is the shop you say you and your sister owned right?"

Sarah shook her head yes, "All of the other skydivers had gotten the stomach flu and she didn't want to have to rearrange all of the appointments scheduled if she didn't have to. So I was flying out to help. It had been a few months since I had jumped so I wanted to do one before I had to start meeting with clients again."

"You are a skydiver right?"

Sarah shook her head yes again, "But only for fun. I'm certified to teach. I did it to get the discount on jumps," she recited absently, "But obviously I have never owned a shop with my sister where that was my major profession."

"Ok, so you were going to go on a jump," Dr. Lynn stated trying to prod Sarah to finish the story.

Sarah looked back at the little pond. "I remember everything. I woke up that morning and took my sisters truck down to the shop. I ate yogurt and an egg sandwich on the way there. I heard my favorite song on the radio and I remember thinking that because it was my favorite song, it would be a great day."

Sarah choked back the tears she didn't want the doctor to see. She simply took a deep breath and continued. "I got to the shop at about seven am and everyone except the tattoo artists and piercers were already there. People were flocking to me, excited to hear my stories and just excited to see me since it had been so long. I put them all off because I thought the sky looked ominous and I didn't want to have to delay my jump. We flew up to fifteen thousand feet and I jumped out of the plane."

Sarah paused and smiled, "It felt so good, I felt so alive."

Then she continued with a more somber face, "But then it all went to shit. I tried pulling the cord that should produce a shoot but it did not. I simply fell through the air, staring at the cord in my hand, looking down at what I thought would be my very real death."

"And then?"

"And then I woke up to some really god awful drugs running threw me that made my heart feel like it was pounding out of my chest and to some doctors asking me if I knew what had happened to me."

"And you didn't know?"

"No, not a first. The only way I can describe it is how you feel when you first wake up in the morning. The crazy space where you are awake but you are still asleep. I didn't really have a grasp on reality until I fully woke up."

"What made you wake up?"

"Pain actually. The doctors said it was just a side affect of my brain trying to heal itself. I had these spikes of pain. They actually broke through the illusion a few times, causing me pain there as well. They felt like railroad spikes were being driven through my skull. After I woke, I had a really quick burst of pain and once it subsided, I remembered everything."

"Ok," Dr. Lynn said as she finished writing, "Tell me, why do you think this happened to you?"

"I was trying to protect myself," she answered absently.

"Sarah," Dr. Lynn said prompting Sarah to look at her, "I know you are studying Psychology at OU. Are you telling me this because you believe it or because you know it is the answer that will get you out of here the quickest?"

Sarah looked directly into Dr. Lynn's eyes. "I would be lying to you if I said I didn't want to get out of here as soon as possible but I am telling you the truth when I say I was protecting myself. I am painfully aware that none of the things that happened to me in that 'alternate reality' are real and that my mind fabricated it to save me, to put me in a place where I would be safe so that my body could heal."

There was more but she was not going to say it out loud the shrink. Whenever in the past ten years, she felt sad, or scared, she would close her eyes and imagine how great her life would be with Glen. It made perfect sense that when her mind needed to send her away, she went away with him. It was the only illusion she wouldn't fight against.

"Well alright Sarah. I'd say you're ready to go home," Dr. Lynn stood up and pulled a card out of her jacket. "If you ever need to talk or are having any kind of trouble sleeping, give me a call anytime."

She looked down at the card and then up at the doctors face. She smiled looking as sincere as she could, "I will and thank you so much for all of your help."

Dr. Lynn put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "You are welcome," and she walked inside of the hospital.

Sarah sat down on the ground next to the little pond that had her so entranced. She leaned on the rocks and circled her finger in the water. She lost herself in thought. She had purposely left out Glen when the doctor asked her about her very last memory but she remembered him vividly.

She remembered the way he looked leaning against the door at the airport. The way his hand moved over the glass like he was imagining he was touching her. She remembered his eyes, oh god his beautiful eyes.

She felt the pain in her heart gathering in her throat, suffocating on her own sadness. "Oh Glen," she softly whispered across the water. She didn't know how long she sat there but one of her nurses came up to her, "Come on sweetheart, we gotta go get you ready to get outta here. Your sister's going to be here in a half hour."

Sarah looked at her and smiled sweetly as she nodded her head, swallowing the pain back down as she stood.

Her sister was right on time. She wheeled Sarah out and she said goodbye to all of her doctors. Once they were in the taxi on their way home Sarah looked at her sister, "Don't hold out on me dude I know you have cigarettes."

Tabitha laughed as she shifted through her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "But dude you haven't smoked in over eight months, it's gonna hurt."

"I don't care," Sarah said as she took the cigarettes, "I just really wanna smoke one. I miss it."

"Ok, but take it easy. You don't wanna cough up a lung in the cab."

"Alright," she agreed as she lit the cigarette and inhaled the toxic ecstasy. It did burn a little as she inhaled but mostly it tasted like heaven. She looked out at the Portland sky and again, wanted to cry. Thanks to the therapists poking around inside of her head, she had learned to not cry. She knew if she cried too much they wouldn't let her go. They would have told her she didn't have a handle on reality.

But she had a handle on reality, she just didn't like it. She found herself regularly wanting to ask Tabitha where Glen was, if he knew she was ok. It was just all so real. It made it really hard to move on. Knowing all of those memories were nothing more than dreams. So she learned to cry when crying was the proper response and at no other time.

They arrived at their house and that was exactly like she remembered it. Tabitha paid the cab driver and Sarah walked in. Tank was there wagging his tail obviously excited to see his mom he hadn't seen in so long.

"Oh Tank," Sarah whispered as she knelt down and scratched him. Then she gave him a hug and she tried desperately not to cry as she said under her breath, "the only man I can count on."

She stood and looked at her sister, "I hope you don't mind but I need a nap."

"Of course I don't mind," Tabitha looked at her lovingly, "I'm gonna order some food in an hour or so and I'll come get you and see if you want anything."

"Ok," Sarah turned to walk up the stairs and then remembered, "Uncle Ron, how is he doing in the race?"

Tabitha shook her head, "Unfortunately not as well as we all wish he was doing. But in like a month and a half he's going to the Liberty Forum in New Hampshire and he really wants us to go show our support and all that. You know he would love nothing more than to have his freaky tattooed nieces next to him."

Sarah laughed, "He really is a great man."

"Yes he is. Here take these with you," she handed Sarah a fresh pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "Have a good rest sis."

"Thank you," Sarah said and she walked upstairs. Their Uncle Ron Paul was running for the Republican Presidential Candidate although he was really a Libertarian. Just based off of that fact, he probably wasn't going to win but even getting the nomination was a big thing for their family.

She had forgotten about that even though he called her a number of times since she woke up to make sure she was ok. He had been taking care of them for years, since their parents had died when she was sixteen and Tabitha was only ten.

She walked into her room and memories of her life flooded back to her. Before her accident she was going to the University of Oregon getting her doctorate in Psychology. Her sister was a piercer and did own her own shop, but Sarah was not a part of that.

She didn't have an ex-boyfriend named Chad, his name was Brad and he was a douche bag. Her fabrication of what happened was real, he really did take advantage of her and her money. He had hurt her just as bad as she remembered from her "dream". It's possible that was why her mind made up this elaborate story about Glen.

"It's a simple defense mechanism the mind creates to save you from the pain the body is experiencing," her therapist had said.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She took off all of her clothes and stood naked examining herself. She was so thin. She felt she looked like a skeleton. She was sure she lost at least twenty, if not more, pounds. Other than the weight loss though, she looked exactly as she remembered herself, covered in tattoos, although her hair was so long now. It was down the middle of her back. She reached in her closet and just as she remembered, her twenty third birthday present was there. It was a huge, oversized, hundred percent cotton, black bathrobe. She put it on and snuggled into it. She flipped up the collar and rubbed cheek against it. She smelled it, trying to ground herself to reality, remembering small things like how when her sister gave it to her, she wore it all day. She even wore out the bar they were going to as a joke with her little princess birthday tiara on.

She opened the door of the patio attached to her bedroom and stepped out side and she tried to remember that this reality was good, her life was good, she was happy. The weather was courteously matching her mood. It was a warm for a late winter's day but was dark and overcast. It smelled like rain.

Like a shock, she remembered the smell of Glen's skin. She didn't know how she was going to survive this pain. Every time she thought she got close to at least numbing it a little, something like the smell of his skin would bring her back down. She knew it was all fiction but it didn't stop her from craving it. She looked down at her right hand, once again looking for the ring Glen had given her. Her naked finger brought tears to her eyes.

She took out a cigarette and lit it. As she blew out the smoke, her voice carried on the wind as she said, "All day and all night my desire for you unwinds like a poisonous snake."

She sat down in her chair as she cried again. The tears just wouldn't stop, the pain was just too much at times. She would go on because it was all she could do but she wished with all of her being that there was more than this painful reality. The wind pulled and tugged at her hair, making promises she couldn't hear through the slamming of her heart against her ribs. Her heart just felt so empty, she just didn't know what she was going to do.

Tabitha knocked on her door, opened it just a bit and asked, "Are you ok darling? Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't need anything. I'm just feeling really lost and confused."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," Sarah said as Tabitha came in. She held out her hand for her sister to grab, "I don't think I'm going to be able to get through this without you."

Tabitha smiled, "Whatever you need, I'm here."

Sarah smiled as the tears fell, "I didn't really tell the doctors everything because I didn't want to have to stay in the hospital. It was so real Tabby. I felt Glen as real as I'm holding your hand now."

Sarah looked out over the ocean and continued, "I've loved and made love to a man that was only in my mind. A dream I created to keep myself safe. I loved him with everything in me and it was just so real."

Sarah clutched her heart as the pain of what she was saying to her sister settled in.

"The whole thing was so real. The earliest memory I have of the dream was the two of us sitting on my bed and watching Pride and Prejudice."

Tabitha giggled and said, "Yeah that is so us."

"I know," Sarah admitted trying to hold the tears threatening to escape, "I know. The funny thing is when I met Glen, I was so convinced it was a dream that I pinched my arm just to make sure. But I didn't wake up, so I was sure he was standing in front of me, large as life."

Tabitha's heart broke for her sister and she wanted to help however she could, "Ok this is what I'm going to do. I'm going downstairs for just a second and I'm going to order us some of that awesome Thai food we love so much and then you are going to tell me what was happening to you these past eight months. Maybe if you talk about it with someone that loves you and isn't going to judge you or call you crazy will help."

Sarah just smiled at her sister, "You really are the best little sister anyone could ask for."

"I know and don't you forget it," Tabitha joked as she hugged her sister, "I'll be right back."

As Tabitha closed the door behind her, Sarah looked out over the ocean and readied herself to tell her sister everything. Hopefully this would help her move on. Hopefully, it would help her be able to breathe again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – New Hampshire

**Chapter 22 – New Hampshire**

The girls had just gotten off the plane and found the car their uncle had sent for them. It was almost two months later and even though Sarah's pain still suffocated her at times, she was much better. She was feeling a lot more like her old self. She wasn't completely back to her old routines again but she was working on it. Mostly she wrote in a journal because her therapist had said it would help and worked out at the gym to get her muscles working properly again. This was going to be her first outing with so many people. She was a little nervous but glad her sister was beside her.

When they got to the house their uncle had rented, they both stepped out of the car and looked at the house in awe. It was an old plantation and the manor itself was huge.

"There must be twenty rooms in this place," Tabitha said to Sarah.

"Actually there are twenty three," their uncle Ron stated as he walked up to them, "I have missed you both so much!"

The girls ran up to him and embraced their uncle, "We've missed you too uncle."

He looked at Sarah, hand soft on her cheek and said, "I'm so glad you are well child, I really thought we were going to lose you."

"Don't worry," she laughed, "I'm going to be just fine and I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon."

"Accept back to school right?"

"Yes sir," she said, loving how he worried about her so.

"Good," he put his arms around the girls and walked them towards the house. "Oh I have some news for you Sarah."

"What's that uncle?"

"Well there is a young man that is dying to meet you tomorrow at the party."

"Really?" she asked shocked someone would have approached her uncle just to meet her.

"Yes, he is actually one of my biggest supporters so I hope you fall in love with him," his sly grin giving away the joke.

"Uncle!" she laughed again.

"You know I'm just kidding sweetheart. But he does really want to meet you. Apparently he's been very smitten with you ever since he saw you on stage with me last year at one of my televised petitions."

"Well I'll be happy to meet him, but no promises on a future marriage," she joked.

"Deal, I'll introduce you tomorrow. But now, let's go have some dinner."

The girls followed their uncle in and enjoyed a quiet, delicious dinner together as a family.

That night, Sarah was feeling a little claustrophobic and needed a walk. She let everyone know she would be down by the river if they needed her and walked out.

The night was beautiful. Spring was in the air, the trees were growing and the little forest behind the manor was alive with activity. She saw birds playing with each other, diving in and out the trees. She heard a frog although she couldn't see it and she saw a bunny eating a short distance from her. Sarah sat on a bench on the river bank and lit a cigarette as she looked up at the moon.

It was full, so bright and beautiful. She looked up and quoted out loud one of her favorite poems, "Down the hill I went and then I forgot the ways of men, for night-scents, heady, and damp and cool, wakened ecstasy in me."

"Sara Teasdale right?"

Sarah jumped up in a panic and looked behind her. There was no one there; she had simply heard it in her head. She tried to get her breathing back under control one breath at a time while holding her hand over her heart. Glen was not there, she was just imagining again.

She sat back down on the bench and buried her face in her hands. She tried to keep from crying but the pain refused to be kept in. As she cried on the bench, she couldn't help but wish he was there, sitting next to her, holding her and lending his strength. The reality was though, she didn't know him and he didn't know her.

She was all alone and that was more crushing then the weight of the semi hitting the taxi she had been in.

The next day, the house was a buzz with activity. Secret Service was every where because of the amount of Politian's coming to the party. Decorators were every where making the final arrangements, caterers were running around with food and Uncle Ron was trying desperately to welcome the incoming guests. The girls were upstairs still getting ready and he couldn't help but think how much he needed their help with the guests, they were so good at that.

"You look amazing Sarah," Tabitha said while Sarah was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah I guess but I'm still too skinny," she complained lamenting the fact she had lost twenty pounds while she was in her coma. So far she had only managed to gain about ten of it back.

She had bought a beautiful black evening dress with red lace for the occasion. It hugged her like a second skin, sleeveless and a falling open back. It fell to the floor with a small train. She was wearing five inch black heels and her hair had gotten so long, she scooped it all up in a bun, pulled some of her curls out and put little red flowers in it. Thanks to her little sister, her makeup was flawless.

"Well whoever wants to meet you tonight is gonna have a hard time walking around with you, considering the boner your going to be giving him."

Sarah started laughing so hard she was afraid she was going to ruin her makeup. When she sobered a little she said, "You know he doesn't have a chance. I'm still too broken."

"I know sweetheart," Tabitha admitted as she came behind her sister in the mirror and hugged her, "But at least be polite to the poor man because he's not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"What about you?" she asked feeling a little embarrassed, "You look amazing too!"

Tabitha was also wearing a black evening dress but with green trim. She also had green flowers in her hair. They made quite a pair.

"Thank you but someone isn't coming here to see me."

"Well that's just because men these days have no good sense," she smiled and kissed her sisters cheek. "Let's head down shall we?"

"Absolutely," she took her sisters arm and headed down to the ballroom.

As they made their way down, they saw the house was already packed. They hadn't realized they took so long to get ready. They made their way through the crowd, saying their hellos and kissing cheeks trying to find their uncle.

They saw him by the stage and went over to him. He escorted both of them on stage as the crowd started clapping. The girls did their civic duty and waved to the crowd gathering around the stage.

"Thank you all so much for coming!" their uncle started, "Long live liberty and justice for all!"

The crowd cheered and the girls clapped for their uncle. He gave a little five minute speech about our duty and our civil liberties as Americans and the girls dutifully stood by his side smiling the whole time.

Sarah couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at her but she kept shaking it out of her mind because a lot of people were staring at her. The weird thing was it felt like little electric shocks jumping all over her skin. Then she listened to her uncle's closing statement, "And now, we've all been talking politics all day. Let's have some good conversation and enjoy each other's company!"

The crowd cheered and he stepped back from the podium and escorted the girls out to the main ballroom. Everyone seemed to want the girl's attention. Complements for both of them were flowing as freely as the champagne. Thankfully, not many people knew about her accident so it wasn't a big topic of conversation.

Sarah danced with a congressman from Maine and she was perfectly polite the whole time even though she really wished she was elsewhere. When the song was over, she excused herself and walked over to where her sister was standing but she didn't quite make it there. Some old friends of her uncle caught her and pulled her into conversation.

"So tell us Sarah," one of them drunkenly began, "How do you feel about this Free State Project thing?"

Sarah smiled as she put her hand on the gentleman's arm that asked the question, "I think it's an absolutely fantastic idea. The government should not have such a big hand in peoples every day life. The whole point and purpose of liberty was to be free. Free from a government that oppressed us and a religion that suffocated us. But now it seems we've become what we hated, what we ran from. It all started, as long as you don't hurt any one else, you should be free to live your life as you choose, without fear or repression from 'the man'. Our founding fathers created this country and this government to protect all that was important to us but most important to protect us. In my opinion, we have fallen very far from that tree and anything we can do to get back there, is good in my book."

"That sounds a bit verbatim Sarah," one of the others in the circle chimed in, "Are you sure that's not something your uncle told you to say."

Sarah laughed, "You ask my uncle, I never say anything he tells me to say."

The group laughed at her humor. "No alas, I hate to disappoint you, but those are my words. My uncle would never tell me what to say because that would negate my civil liberties. Something I think the government should worry about as much as my uncle does." They all smiled and most agreed with her.

She was smiling and laughing at their jokes but then felt faint as she heard the song the DJ was playing. "Cause there's you and me and all other people with nothing to do and nothing to prove and there's you and me and all other people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

She tried to maintain the exterior, but inside the pain in her heart was crushing her. She was scared she would faint. She almost didn't hear her uncle call her name.

"Sarah, Sarah this is the man I told you I wanted you to meet," Uncle Ron said as he tried to pull her away from the people currently holding her attention. She stopped breathing as she turned around and her uncle said, "Sarah, I want you to meet Glen Jacobs."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes to all of the commotion around her and her uncle yelling her name. "Yes?" she asked coming out of the fuzziness in her head.

She felt strong arms around her and as her eyes opened she saw Glen holding her.

"Are you real?" she asked as she looked in his beautiful hazel eyes. He looked stunning in his tuxedo.

As her uncle yelled over the crowd gathering to make sure she was ok, "It's ok everyone, she's ok,"

Glen looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I am."

He settled her back on her feet and she held on to his arms, praying to every god that would listen for him to be real. If it was another game, she was sure she had gone crazy.

"Did I faint?" she asked him shyly.

"Yes, you did," he answered as he leaned in close so only she could hear him, "But don't worry, I would never let you fall."

Her heart was beating out of her chest and she thought she may pass out again. She looked out over the crowd and waved, "Don't worry everyone! I'm fine, I think it's just a little too exciting for me tonight. Or who knows maybe too much champagne!"

Everyone that could hear her, laughed at her joke. "Please everyone, continue enjoying the evening," she said.

The crowd around her slowly started dispersing. "Are you sure your ok?" her uncle asked.

"I'm fine, please everything is fine. I was just a little dizzy I guess. Please don't worry," she said, trying to assure her loving uncle.

"Ok," he said. Then he looked at Glen, "Please take care of her tonight."

Glen looked down at Sarah, "It would be my pleasure."

She leaned against him, "I think I need some air. Will you take a walk with me?"

He put out his arm for her to take, "Absolutely, my lady."

She smiled at his gentlemanly behavior. She remembered it well. No, she thought as she shook her head. Don't get confused, you don't know this man.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he saw her shake her head.

She laughed, she just couldn't help it. Glen looked at her not understanding but loving her laugh. He smiled at her as he waited for her answer.

She looked up at him lovingly and brushed his arm with her other hand, "It's nothing, I'm just so happy to finally meet you. I've been a fan for a very long time."

"Really?" he asked, as they stopped walking next to large Willow tree by the river.

"Yes indeed I have."

He stood there, with the moon light shining down on them, looking at the woman he had wanted to meet for over a year. She just looked at him smiling. He moved slowly so she could stop him if she had wanted to. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her to him.

She put her hands on his chest, he lowered his head and they kissed. Their lips parted in a very innocent kiss that lit both of them on fire. He pulled away from her while still looking deeply in her eyes.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy but I have this overwhelming urge to tell you, I've missed you," he admitted quietly, almost unsure of his own words, "But I don't know why, since I've just met you tonight."

Sarah laughed, "Oh darling, do I have a story for you."


End file.
